When you Trust but Verify
by hellsbells101
Summary: Carlos Cortez had a full proof plan to wipe out the Hale pack using Cora Hale. Does he have big enough claws to follow it through? (Slash sequel to When Trust is Necessary)
1. Prologue: Tale of Two Packs

**Prologue: A Tale of Two Packs**

Stiles was watching as the pack started their fourth run around the preserve. He grinned as the Betas did as their Alpha ordered even if they were complaining. He was starting to get an idea of what pack life would be like for them. He could admit that he loved it, even if they were frustrating the hell out of him right now.

Derek was standing by his side and asked him, "Why did I bite teens?"

Stiles snickered, "Coz you were on a power high and they were most likely to survive the bite."

He was trying to be a supportive mate but Derek made his betas so now he had to live with his choices. There were no swaps or take backs when it came to Betas - well not if you were a good Alpha.

Derek sighed, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Stiles out right laughed at his mates petulant tone. He knew Derek loved his pack but at the moment, they were showing all their teenager like ways. They did not like what they were having to learn about the pack traditions. Stiles knew he was going to have to lay it on the line for them to understand. For now, he was having fun watching them train. Training for the pack involved runing around the preserve, lots and lots of times.

Seeing Derek's pout, Stiles hugged his mate. He was trying to be as supportive as possible. "You love them and you know it. We will have to make them understand."

Derek huffed, "I know but it is not sinking in yet." There was a mounting frustration in his voice. Stiles got it. He knew what was at risk or what trouble could arise if things went wrong.

Stiles agreed with Derek about the importance of training the betas on the traditions. He wondered if he was going to need a plan B. There was things he could do with his magic that would make them see. It would be mean. It would make the point that he, Derek, Chris and Peter had been trying to drill into their heads all week. If it did get the point across then it would be worth expending the magic.

Things were coming to a head as the pack visit would be starting in three days. Derek and he would need to make a decision about what to do. They had been trying to prepare the pack and the house all week for the impending pack visit by the Cortez pack. In all honesty, there were a few times having bitten betas made a difference. Derek hadn't even thought about it until this pack visit came onto the agenda.

The traditions at time were too foreign for the modern teenagers. For Derek and Peter it was easy as they had grown up with the traditions. Allison and Chris knew all about the traditions as hunters. Gerard had been adamant they learn all they could about werewolves including the traditions. For the crazy old man, his reason was so he would be able to better kill every last wolf. It was turning out quite handy for Chris and Allison now that there were part of the pack. Stiles hoped Gerard was turning his grave watching Chris and Ally be happy as part of the Hale pack.

Stiles was also at an advantage being a Royal Fae as he'd learnt the customs of all the magical races. Sure, it would be odd for him to defer to Derek in all things like the Alpha's mate would. If he had to explain away things - he could reveal his Fae status and then he would be okay. It was the last thing he wanted to do. He was hoping to pass as a spark and Emissary, not a Fae Mate as the other pack would know he was dangerous.

He could play the game of being weaker than he appeared. He just hoped the visit didn't last too long. He was not the type to play for too long, there was too much of his grandmother in him. He had too many people compare him to Mab in the past for him to believe otherwise.

* * *

Carlos Cortez was desperate and too stupid or prideful to admit it. He had upset the Calaveras Clan and as such was looking to move his pack. He had looked at the territories and saw the Hale one as the one he could take out. The Pack was once the strongest one on that coast but a fire had all but wiped the pack out. He was sure that a pack visit (a scouting mission) by any other name would get his plans started.

The Alpha was Talia's son and he was all but certain that the boy had not had any training for the role. Carlos was sure he could manipulate the Alpha. After all he would need an Alpha to lean on as he learnt the ropes. Carlos could be that Alpha - he was a nice guy.

Well he could pretend to be and that was what would count.

That was not forgetting his ace in the hole - he had the boy's sister. He would be grateful for the return of his sister and distracted as a result. So despite his wonderful plan, his second Antonio, was still frowning at him,

"Look cheerful ... our problems will soon be over."

His mate curled up into his lap. He loved his wife and she had helped him stay anchored the last few days. Carlos hoped he would be able to repay her faith in him. It was not his fault that Rosa had declared a price on his head but it happened nonetheless.

"If you say so."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "You worry too much. There is only Peter and Derek left from before the fire. The betas are all bitten teens."

His second just snorted. He was of the opinion that his Alpha was being stupid but what could he do? He didn't think a pack that had made an Alpha pack disappear would be such an easy target.

Antonio would be right.

Carlos would learn his lesson but it may cost him his life.

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. Episode 1: Pack Life Pt 1

**Episode One: Pack Life Pt 1**

Stiles could only giggle at the scene before him. Derek was looking at him as if he was on a high magic. It was not his fault. He was sleepy and there were just too many thoughts sparked by what he was seeing. At the breakfast table was a picture that to him summed up what modern America should be.

Peter and Chris, along with Victoria and Marin were eating a cordial breakfast. Stiles could see that Ally and Malia did not understand how it could be so polite. In their confusion they had chosen to stick together and just talk to each other. It was a sister-thing Stiles figured but one that was working for them.

Stiles handed Derek a cup of coffee knowing he had an early shift with his Dad. He saw the look on his mate's face and he couldn't help but try to defend himself. "I didn't say a word."

Derek's look said it all. It was unfair just how much his mate could say with just his eyebrows. He didn't get time to pout as Derek dragged him into a kiss. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste. Derek dragged him out of the room whilst distracted. Peter heard the exclamation, "Come on that was entertaining!"

Derek was calm and knew exactly how to play his mate. "As entertaining as a shower with me?"

Stiles was never a stupid Fae and his plans changed. "Well why didn't you say so, oh mate of mine?"

Victoria watched her Alpha's go. "How they survive I never know."

Peter snorted, "Stiles has the power and the bite so to speak to back up his snark."

Marin smirked, "There is a lot of his grandmother in him from what I have seen."

A comment like that could be a compliment or a criticism of his character. Stiles had always chosen to take it as a compliment, others left it as just an observation. It was what it was. The whole pack was certain of one thing about Stiles. It didn't matter who threatened them. If they went against the pack he would be vicious in putting the threat down. It was how Queen Mab and Kind Edward had taught him to react to enemies.

Peter also shrugged it off, he'd never bothered to hide how fond he was of Stiles. "He only plays the clown."

Chris nodded and he knew what his ex-wife was hinting at in her own unsubtle way. "Vicky he can play meek for a while or until he gets bored of the notion. It won't matter either way as we have seen him put down an Alpha pack when they threatened this pack."

She relaxed, hearing what Chris was trying to say. She may be a werewolf now but she was always a hunter. She did not like this pack visit. It smelled of a trap to her and she was glad to see that the Alphas were as suspicious as she was.

In the interest of giving them more information to work from, she told her ex-husband. "You should know that Rosa Calaveras contacted me last night."

Peter started paying attention to the conversation hearing that name. Peter had been Talia's Left Hand so he'd learnt about the dangerous hunting families. There were none so dangerous as that clan. They were as vicious and rabid as a feral wolf in Peter's opinion.

Peter cocked his head to the side considering all the angles in his mind. Stiles may be the enforcer of the pack but he'd been Talia's left hand before the fire. Old habits died hard. "Why?"

Marin looked innocent as she sipped her tea. "I didn't see the point in the hunters finding out about Vicky's change of sides so to speak."

Peter and Chris grinned had what could only be described as feral grins. One could almost say wolfish grins if they were the type to indulge in cliches.

Peter was the one to snicker, liking having an inside force on the hunter council still. "I like it."

Chris shuddered, "So what does the vicious hag want?"

Vicky's face said a lot more than the words she actually spoke. It was yet another thing different since her change, Chris noted. He listened as she gave a measured response.

"She asked about the Hale Alpha and she also asked about Carlos Cortez. In her own words she is unhappy with him."

Peter was a cautious werewolf when it came to hunters. He knew from personal experience that nothing good ever came from a hunter's displeasure. "How displeased?"

"Displeased enough to want him as a rug in her study," was the only response Victoria could give.

Now that was a vivid image that told them everything. Peter said nothing more. He was just glad the breakfast had gone so well.

Ally finally dropped her question in, "Can Malia and I go shopping with Lydia?"

Chris nodded knowing Peter would agree with him. Their daughters had been going stir crazy trying the help train the other betas so they deserved a break.

* * *

Derek was glad that the day was over. He had done a shift as Deputy and then training with the pack and he didn't know an Alpha could feel so tired. He relaxed as he headed into his bedroom. It was the sanctuary in the house that only he and Stiles went into. The pack understood that everyone needed their own space - this was Stiles' and Derek's.

Stiles was waiting for him on the bed wearing ... nothing. Derek let his eyes rove over the beauty that was his mate. He could not believe that this powerful Fae wanted his broken ass but he was too selfish to deny his wants. He had agreed with Stiles that they were much better together, hence their mating. He would never forget the way he awoke from Kate trying to shoot him to find Stiles sleeping in his lap. They had been together ever since and he wouldn't change it.

"Hey loverwolf." Stiles greeted him.

Derek didn't even groan at the ridiculous pet name that was how in love he was. He was too busy trying to keep his fangs from dropping at Stiles' naked form on their bed. He was in control of his instincts but there were moments that tested it, like this one.

"You look so good there." Derek said, voice dripping with lust.

Stiles thought it was a great injustice that his mate looked like a Greek God and had the sexy voice to go with it. He was trying to be coy and teasing. And yet, just five words from Derek had him bucking off the bed, groaning his mate's name. He felt Derek's strong hands flitter around his body. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel.

Derek grinned, seeing how responsive Stiles was to his touch. He had not told Stiles but his mate had a tendency to glow when he turned on. He crawled over Stiles' body, watching as Stiles shivered at their closeness. He knew his eyes were Alpha red through lust and he kept his eyes locked with Stiles. He loves watching as a string of emotions flit through Stiles' amber eyes.

Stiles could see the wolf was close in Derek. He didn't mind it as the love making was always extra intense. "Don't tease."

Derek's grin was wolffish, "But I'm your Alpha. I can if I want."

Stiles groaned knowing what night it would be. It was going to be a long frustrating night. It was like he told Scott, submission can be fun.

It would be good practice.

* * *

The next morning the whole pack woke up feeling sated. It took them seconds to realise that their Alphas' must have had a good night. It was what usually happened if Stiles forgot to shield his emotions. If a Fae has a good time then their friends and family feel it.

In fact when Stiles went down to the kitchen he saw quite a few of the betas looking too pleased with themselves. Lydia looked like a cat who'd got the cream, whilst Jackson looked smug. He was fortunate enough to be attractive enough to make sug work. The pack must have worked up quite the appetite as most of the mates couples were waiting for breakfast.

Erica looked up from Boyd, "I fucking love you."

Stiles didn't blush or stammer as he was too relaxed to worry. He just said, "Who wants pancakes?"

There were enthusiastic responses from all so he got down to the business of making pancakes. He could have laughed at the way the pack separated into a kids table and the adults around the breakfast bar.

Stiles could tell Peter and Chris had something to say to them. Stiles and Derek would always listen to the beta couple as they had experience over power.

Derek was a coffee man. He could be a good Alpha, Deputy and anything else he needed to be. He just needed to have an Americano first. He inhaled the aroma before sipping his coffee.

"What's the matter Uncle?"

Peter informed him, "Victoria informed us the Calaveras clan is after Carlos Cortez."

Derek sighed as he drank his coffee. He would love to have one month where things were calm.

It wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Stiles dropped several pancakes onto Derek's plate. He then placed several on Peter's and watched the way Peter shared them with Chris. It was cute and coupley whilst being a common wolfy trait. He'd encouraged all the betas to do it whilst they had the other pack visiting. It spoke of a strong well-balanced pack.

Derek was frowning at him. He couldn't think why. He'd not invited the Calaveras clan. He'd not done anything stupid and risky with his magic.

"I'm too pretty for you to be frowning at me Derek."

That earned him a table full of giggles from the teen betas. Stiles managed to ignore them.

"Eat." Derek couldn't use the Alpha tone on Stiles but he still had his tricks. For one, he used worry and concern over commands. It worked far better.

"I will," Stiles tried to reassure him. "Just let me finish the pancakes for the pups."

Derek got stubborn about it. He knew Stiles would put everyone above himself. It was what he did. Man the Winter Queen had pulled him aside in her last visit and terrified him. She'd explained Stiles would need as much food as he would due to the way his body concerts energy into magic.

"Eat." He repeated, this time holding part of a pancake up. Stiles did blush this time as he ate it off the fork. He was not to be outdone. Stiles took the next bite off the fork with a porn worthy moan.

Derek grumbled about mates with no shame. Stiles smirked as he'd done what Derek asked. He just twisted it for his own amusement. It was kind of his thing.

Scott sounded so much like a scandalised kid with his, "Stiles." That Stiles couldn't help but fall into Derek's lap laughing. Derek himself was smirking which freaked the pack out. They seemed to forget on occasions that their Alpha was a real-boy.

"So what do we do?"

Stiles shrugged, "I will follow Derek's lead. If he wants us to play clueless we can. If he wants to run them off the territory I'm more than happy to organise a hunt."

Lydia was guessing he was not referring to the werewolves. She wondered just how long it would be before the Wild Hunt were back in town.

The pack waited, "They will come but we will be us."

The pack cheered grateful for the fact that they would not put on airs and graces. It was not them and they were pretty awesome just as they were.

Derek chuckled even as Stiles pulled him into a kiss. He didn't regret teaching them the traditions but sometimes there was a need for change. His pack had defeated all kinds of troubles and monsters. Why should they pretend?

If Carlos Cortez was looking for trouble he would rip his throat out.

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	3. Episode 1: Pack Life Pt 2

**AN: There is attempted Spanish swearing at the start of the chapter. I used the Internet as my second language is Russian not Spanish.**

 **Episode One: Pack Life Pt 2**

Rosa Calaveras was listening to the report from her son. "So where has the Hijo De Tu Puta Madre gone?"

She didn't have to qualify the statement with a name. Her whole family was focussing on one issue. They had been for the last month ever since the tragic event. She would not forgive the transgression anytime soon. Carlos Cortez would pay if it was the last thing she did in this life. She would make sure of it.

Her son looked shifty, "The pack has moved out of their house."

She stilled before asking, "Where?"

He looked guilty, which was strange. She knew that she was not going to like the answer. She repeated the ultimate truth that was keeping her going, "He will pay for biting my brother. Where is he?"

She finally got an answer. "He is heading to what we assume is the Hale territory."

Well now that did complicate matters. She sat back in her chair contemplating how this would affect her plans. The pack was odd and that was the best way to describe it. What was Cortez doing running there? Was he hoping to hide behind the pack?

"Get me the dossier on the pack. I want to know what hunters are in the area!"

* * *

The Carlos pack had chosen to settle into the Motel 6 that was on the outskirts of town. It made sense as it was also on the edge of the territory. "We need to plan on what will happen?"

"You think you can plan on what happens once they see their sister/niece?"

Antonio asked him, just the right side of deferential. It was an ongoing issue with his second. Carlos wished he could take back what he'd done. The fight with the hunter he had been running on instincts. At the time, turning him into what he hated most had seemed like poetic justice.

He had not stopped to think of the consequences. If he had then he wouldn't have to be treading on eggshells and trying to take-over another territory. His mate had told him in no uncertain terms to think before he bite anyone in the future.

He ignored the issue choosing to ask a question, "Where is Cora?"

The question wasn't answered as the pre-paid phone he'd brought rang. He looked around the room and they were all freaked out. It just confirmed what he suspected and no one had given out the number. He'd wanted a device where his pack could communicate with him undetected. He saw no other option but to answer the phone. He could not do a threat check if he did not know about it.

"Hello."

There was a friendly voice who responded,

"Alpha Cortez I just wanted to welcome you to my mate's territory. Derek would have phoned you himself but he has a Deputy shift for my father."

The freak out was now up to an eleven. There was no way for the pack to know where he was. They had yet to go to the pack house, having chosen to meet for dinner later tonight. Carlos would like to know how they got the number. He'd only just brought the phone. These little things added up to something unsettling he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Did the boy suggest the Alpha was a Sheriff's Deputy? Why were this pack making his life difficult?

He had to say something to Hale's mate. "I understand. Thank you for the greetings."

Stiles didn't snort but it was taking most of his self-control not to laugh out loud. This guy was a total douche. He would have to think of a nice gift for Danny. The idiot didn't even realise they were looking into his motel room thanks to the webcam on his computer.

A pretty girl came into the motel room and Stiles heart almost stopped. There was no doubt in his mind who this was.

The girl was all Hale (dark hair, cheekbones to die for) and he remembered the Alpha asking for a Cora. What the hell was going on?

How dare the bastard keep Derek's sister from him!

Stiles was getting way too mad just thinking about it. He would need to warn Derek, there was no way he was letting this two-bit Alpha shock his mate. He would tear him apart before he even tried. Cora complicated things though as he needed to make sure she was safe. He would wait until they extricated her from this pack.

He could not let onto the Alpha that he was aware of any of this. He kept his tone to polite and cordial, his palace tone as his Nana would describe it.

"There is no need to thank me Alpha Cortez. I can send two of the betas to your motel to show you around town."

Stiles snickered this time seeing him look around the motel room. He high-fived Danny. He was glad that he was the only other one to see this right now. He needed to think about the can of worms just opened up by the douchey Alpha. He kept his tone light,

"I don't mind. School is out so you would be doing me a favour."

Of course he'd neglected to mention he was with them in school. He would leave that as a surprise for the pack meeting. They wanted to shock them well Stiles was going to turn the tables on them.

"You don't have to inconvenience the pack." Cortez was trying to reassure him.

I bet, Stiles thought as his anger levels started to rise once again. He was going to make this idiot suffer in so many ways. He was a creative person but he was thinking of contacting his Grandparents. They took vindictive to a whole new level. He could only aspire to their levels.

There was too much fun he could have. He knew exactly who he would send. "Nonsense Allison and Scott would be happy to help you."

He shut the phone down not wanting to give the slimy weasel a chance to get out of it. If he thought he'd escaped hunters well it would be fun to see his reaction to an Argent. There was a reason why the werewolf legends spoke of silver as being a deadly threat. It made more sense when you knew that Argent was silver in French.

Danny looked at him, "Aren't you being a little mean?"

Stiles smiled sweet and innocent like, "Nope I could have sent Erica and Malia with them."

That got a laugh from the hacker. "And when they realise Allison is a hunter?"

Stiles shrugged, "Well then I will have their reactions to analyse. What I need to do right now is go and have a conversation with Derek."

Danny didn't blink as Stiles often went to bring Derek lunch at the station. It gave him an excuse to check up on both Derek and his Dad. "You need me to do anything?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah record anything said about Cora. I need to know everything."

Danny didn't understand the order. It was clear by the confusion on his face. He was a good guy though as he just shrugged, "Sure thing."

* * *

Stiles wondered what was the protocol here. He'd dealt with a lot in the last few years and he'd definitely grown into his powers. How did he explain this?

He'd stopped by the bakery to get a healthy club sandwich and a meat lover's sandwich for Derek. It fit their dietary needs even if his Dad grumbled about it. Stiles was unrepentant about his Dad having a healthy diet.

"Hey Ash!" Stiles greeted the man on the reception with a friendly smile.

"Hello trouble," was the reply he got.

Stiles pouted, "You wound me is my Dad in his office?"

"Yep."

He liked Ash he was a man of few words.

Stiles was peering around the tables. He could see Derek and Jordan were out on a call he was guessing. He was glad as he could do talk to his Dad without Derek hearing the conversation. He wanted his Dad's advice on how to break things to his mate.

His Dad was reading a report behind his desk, "Hey Daddio."

The warm smile was always good to see. "Stiles. To what do I owe the honour?"

Stiles made sure he hugged his Dad. It was one of his rules these days. "Can't a son come and see his Dad?"

His Dad chuckled, "You can and do. Not this time. It seems something is bothering you."

Stiles sat down in the comfy chair opposite his Dad. He was so glad that he could ask for advice. "I need your advice about Derek."

"Why?" There was a curious tone there which you would expect.

Stiles sighed and wondered where to begin. He trusted his Dad and knew he wouldn't hold Danny's hacking against him. "How do I break it to Derek that his little sister is alive?"

That got his Dad's attention. He dropped the report, "What?"

Stiles looked rueful, "I had Danny help me spy on the visiting pack. Cora was there and I can just tell the leader is up to no good. There are too many strikes against him for me to be trustful."

His Dad smiled with pride. One of things he'd always taught his son growing up was to be trustful but check always. There was no harm in verifying a story, you could call it suspicion. Stiles just thought it was being a cop.

"First of be all honest and tell him the truth. You need to know everything to protect the pack."

Stiles nodded as that was what his instincts were telling him. "I know. It is just it's Derek's family and there are so few left. Jesus I will have to tell Peter too before tonight."

This was getting more and more complicated.


	4. Episode 1: Pack Life Pt 3

**Episode One: Pack Life Pt 3**

 **Episode One: Pack Life Pt 3**

Stiles decided that it would be better to rip the band-aid off. He noticed Derek come into the station and gave him a wave. He was careful of PDA in the Station. He did not want to make things awkward for Derek and his Dad. He knew that the other Deputies freaked out when he did anything a normal teenager did. You know like date, drink or do stupid shit.

Stiles managed a weak smile for Derek. "Hey mate of mine. You need to get Uncle Creeper here I need to explain a few things before tonight."

Derek frowned seeing how unsettled Stiles was. He'd not seen him this fidgety since before they'd bonded. His magic use had settled his ADHD better than Adderall ever could. "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah operation freakout started with a bang. Alpha Cortez is jumping at his own shadow but it had a side effect."

Derek didn't like seeing Stiles unsettled and checked the blinds. As the blinds were shut, he pulled Stiles onto his lap. "What is so bad it has you shaking?"

Stiles choked out a laugh knowing Derek was freaking out because he was. In Derek's mind, if Stiles was freaking out then it must be bad. "It's not bad. Well I don't think it is."

How could he be sure? It was clear that Cortez wanted to play games and was hoping to use Cora as a tool for those games.

Derek spoke with a softness rarely seen, "You can always tell me anything."

Stiles snuggled closer and let his overwhelming feelings burst through their bond. There was never any doubt in his mind about that. He would always talk to Derek. It was just such a delicate and tricky subject matter. He didn't want to hurt either Hale and the fire being one subject that would always cause pain.

Peter came in. "What's up?"

Stiles let out a shaky breath and dived into an explanation. "Well Danny and I started _Operation freak out_."

Peter nodded and looked to his nephew to see if he understood where this was going. It was obvious something was wrong. "Yes but the idea was to freak Carlos Cortez out not you."

Stiles giggled, and even he could hear the slight note of hysteria. "Yeah I know. Bastard is sitting in a motel 6 room plotting havoc. He did succeed in surprising me when a young girl named Cora walked through the door."

Stiles was glad both Hales were smart as they picked up on the clue. Derek had gone still around him, "Ah you saying my little sister is with them?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah he plans to use her against you. I didn't want you shocked this evening."

Peter knew he was in a Sheriff's office. He didn't care. "Can I kill him?"

Stiles shrugged, "We need to wait for him to make a move against us or Dad will be sad with me."

The Sheriff wanted to sigh. He'd raised Stiles right or tried to but sentences like that just showed his Fae heritage. He wanted to show Stiles he supported him. "Please do. It will make your old man feel better. What do you know about Cora?"

If the Sheriff was being honest with himself he was reeling from Stiles' news. He'd been a Deputy at the time of the fire. It was still one of the worst scenes he'd ever had to investigate.

Stiles shrugged, "There was not a lot. I saw the Alpha plotting with his lead Betas. They kept mentioning an ace-in-the-hole. Cora walked in with the Alpha's mate."

Derek was fuming, "They kept her from us."

The Sheriff got the anger. He did. He needed Derek calm, "Yes son but she is also alive and safe for now."

"It is the only thing keeping him breathing." Derek muttered. It was only just sinking in his sister was alive. He didn't doubt it as he knew Stiles wouldn't say anything unless he was certain.

There was no way he would trust this visiting pack. "How did you leave things?"

Stiles only _looked_ innocent. "I insisted that they let two of the betas guide them around town."

Peter smirked, "Who?"

"Ally and Scott."

His Dad, Peter and Derek all chuckled liking how manipulative and mean Stiles could be.

Scott looked uneasy as he knocked on the door of the motel. He was aware like the others that this pack was up to no good. He hated that they had to play nice with the bad guys. At least they were not going to fake being themselves.

He saw the door open and offered his best puppy grin, "Hello I send greetings from Derek Hale."

It was the best thing to say considering people around would know about the supernatural.

The door opened and he got his first look at the visiting Alpha. He was tall, dark and brooding. He may have been handsome but looked too haggard right now. He should be more careful who he upsets, first hunters and now his pack.

Alpha Cortez seemed vexed, "I told the _Luna_ that I did not need a guide."

Scott rolled his eyes. There was no need to revert to the name often given to female mates. He'd spoken to Stiles so he knew that the Alpha's mate was a male. If he was hoping to upset Stiles then he'd missed the mark. Stiles was more like the type to dress up in red heels and a skirt to embarrass you. Scott grinned as he would love to see it.

He forget his inner thoughts and shrugged giving his most angelic smile. It was the one he pulled out when he was in trouble. The only explanation he was willing to give was,

"Well the only ones Stiles will listen to is his Alpha and grandmother when he is in a stubborn mood."

Cortez narrowed his eyes at that information, trying to figure out the grandmother angle. He was a calculating son of a bitch Allison couldn't help but think. She pushed forward, wanting to keep him off guard, "I'm Allison Argent ... Scott's mate."

A girl could pout at a welcome like this. She shared a smirk with Scott seeing how the whole pack paled upon hearing the name. She smiled sweetly, "Relax Alpha Cortez. Our family changed its motto to, 'We protect those who cannot protect themselves'."

"You're okay with werewolves?" Another male asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Scott is my mate so yes."

The Alpha said, "I don't know what to say."

Allison laughed although there was a hint of a warning. "You don't have to say anything. You are safe as long as you don't try to harm my family and pack."

She neglected to mention that these days the family and the pack were one and the same. They can discover that for themselves. She could tell the Alpha was unhappy, he ground his teeth.

"My mate and second will come with me."

Scott and Ally shared a look that communicated everything. They were not offering any trust to this guy unless he earned it. She was proud of Scott. She loved that he wanted to see the best in everyone but he was no longer naive about it. There were some people who were just plain bad. The Nogitsune had taught them all that lesson.

They piled into her car. She'd seen Scott text Stiles. It was a quick message he got back. He looked innocent enough as spoke to her.

"Stiles said your Papa is at the station so we should swing by there first."

Allison caught on, and oh how she wished she could laugh. There was no doubt in her mind that Papa was Peter. Well she could put on a show to upset this visiting pack. If they were not walking on eggshells around get afterwards - then she hadn't done it right.

The ride into town didn't take that long. She knew Scott was getting antsy. It was obvious had didn't like the foreign scents of the other pack so close. She looked up and sure enough Peter was stepping out of the station. She didn't see Stiles so she guessed he was still with Derek.

She took a deep breath and channeled her inner-Lydia princess mode. " _Papa."_

Peter was quick enough to catch on. His smile was radiant as he twirled her around, "Baby girl."

Scott didn't freak out because he was use to Peter pulling stunts. The same could be not said for their visitors. The visiting pack seemed to have delicate sensibilities.

Ally waited until her feet were on the ground to settle her skirt. She made the introductions as politeness dictated. "Papa this is Alpha Cortez. His mate Andrea along with their second Antonio."

Scott didn't ask how Allison knew their names. He was guessing his best friend had something to do with it. It sure was funny to see how it freaked their new friends out as he had failed to introduce them at the motel. For once, Peter was being nice and somehow it made him more menacing.

"I'm Peter Hale it is nice to put a name to a face."

This definitely confused the visitors and was clear as day that they wanted to ask questions. Peter took 'pity' on them. "I'm engaged to her father Christophe."

Andrea Cortez was the quickest out of all her pack to respond. "Congratulations."

Allison still in full on Princess mode. "It is great Dad and Papa are so happy."

Scott could tell that the Cortez pack did not share in her enthusiasm. In fact they looked real unhappy, some people could be such downers. The tense meeting got more interesting as Stiles popped up. "Hey guys. Ally is you kit in the car."

"Is the pope Catholic?" Was her retort. Scott was not sure if that was Peter, Lydia or Stiles' influence.

Stiles snorts, "There is a Sprite problem!"

Allison looked grim. They were troublesome nasty creatures with evil teeth. Stiles knew he would piss the Alpha off by ignoring him. He would trust Peter to put the guy in his place.

Carlos Cortez watched, his anger growing as the boy ignored him. How dare the boy not acknowledge him?

He was left with Hale and the young puppy Beta. "Was that the Luna?"

Peter smirked, correcting him, "That was the Alpha's mate yes. He just came from visiting his father the Sheriff."

Carlos wondered just how many more people this pack were connected to in this town. He was starting to see just how they'd risen from the ashes of the previous pack.

"Has your Alpha not taught his mate the traditions?"

Peter's smirk grew, "Stiles is more than aware ... It is just Royalty trumps Alpha I'm afraid."

What now? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Carlos didn't even get a word in edgewise, before Hale cut him off.

"We will see you back to your hotel. Stiles is busy so I will have to help prepare the meal."

This meal was looking more and more unsavoury as the day went on. Carlos was desperate but he was not stupid. This pack was dangerous to the point of being ridiculous.

He had two hours to come up with a better strategy. If he didn't he had a feeling this would be his last supper.

Next up: Episode 2: Guess who is coming to tea? (update aim next Saturday - as teaching term restarts)

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	5. Episode 2: Guess who's Coming to Dinner

**Episode Two: Guess Who is Coming to Dinner Pt1**

Stiles was not sorry about the abrupt ending to playing tour guide. He hadn't been making it up in front of the lame Alpha. He and Allison did need to go hunting and eradicate the creatures in the preserve. It may seem mean but Sprites had no redeeming features. They bred like rabbits. They caused mischief in towns wherever they went. Worse still for Stiles they manage to mess with magic flows. It was ridiculous how annoying they can be.

Gah.

Stiles did not need this bullshit when he had a stupid Pack trying to muscle into Beacon Hills. He was not worried that the Cortez pack could succeed. They wouldn't. Derek and their pack had seen off an Alpha pack so he was not worried. It was just an annoyance he didn't need if he was being honest.

He would prefer to be back home with Derek, helping prepare the dinner. It was relaxing and domestic and all kinds of things he never believed he wanted before Derek. Instead he was traipsing through the forest after annoying nasty little creatures.

He couldn't deny he liked to hunt. He may not be as wolfy as his bae but he could hunt just as well. It was fun most of the time, Sprites were a rare exception.

It was ridiculous the way he and Allison were creeping through the forest. He was a cheater, he was using his magic to mask their scent. He wanted them dealt with but with minimal fuss. After all, he did have to attend the bullshit dinner. He had games to play and would delight in causing mischief.

The little blighter was running up the tree as if that would stop him. He looked at Allison, motioning wind with his hand. She caught on quick as her grin was radiant. She waited as Stiles built his energies up and blasted them at the tree. The sneaky sprite fell out of the tree with a yelp. He never made it to to the ground as Allison got the creature with an arrow before it could enact a vengeance curse.

Stiles dusted himself. "Would you like a dust off of your clothes?"

Allison looked down at her jeans and grimaced. She knew the dinner was important and would be starting soon enough. "Will you wrinkle your nose as you do it?"

Stiles snorted, "Do I look like a sixties suburban housewife to you?"

It was clear another thought struck him, "We'll keep the blood on the weapons."

Allison shrugged, her eyes twinkling with mirth. If there was any doubt how her and Lydia could be friends - this was a conversation that would put them to bed. "Well you like to cook, you clean up in the Pack House and the betas call you mom."

Stiles was not quite sure what he could say. He settled with a tart, "I would not look good in a skirt and pearls."

"That is much more than I want to know about my Alphas' love life."

Stiles would not admit just where his mind went. It was obvious. He could surprise his mate with a private show. Derek deserved something nice considering all the bull shit going on right now.

* * *

The sun was getting low in the sky when Carlos Cortez finally got to meet the Alpha of the territory. Carlos could admit to feeling a certain amount of intrigue about Derek Hale. He'd hoped that he would be able to muscle in on the territory. Today had made him realise that would not be the case. For a beta who'd not had any formal training - He'd achieved an impressive amount.

They were at the steps of the Hale mansion. It was light and airy but screamed of money. It made him itch. He'd lot everything with his one stupid act. He wanted to growl with annoyance but it was the past - He could only move forward. Derek Hale greeted him on the steps. He had a presence that even an Alpha paid attention to - it was yet another thing to grate on Carlos' nerves.

Yes Derek Hale was one of those enviable Alphas. Carlos had met his type before, he didn't shout or bark orders at his betas. His authority was absolute so it was unnecessary and he was all the more impressive for it. He would say it if only in his own mind. This pack scared him. There was something about them that made you stay aware.

Carlos remembered his manners and shook the Alphas' hand. "Thank you for the gracious invite into your territory Alpha Hale."

The Alpha smiled back at him, accepting the handshake. It was all teeth. "I am always happy to make new friends. What do you think of Beacon Hills?"

The question was cordial in tone. What Carlos did not understand was the way Hale was looking through his pack members. It was clear he wanted someone. Who? He didn't know about Cora did he? Carlos had kept back his sister as an ace-in-the-hole. He chose to respond to Hale in a similar tone,

"It is not the friendliest place not like back home."

Derek looked sad to hear it but all his pack could see the mirth in his eyes. "I am sorry to hear that. I hope my pack has been nothing but courteous."

If you knew Derek well then you would know that was his Deputy voice. The one he adopted when he had no choice but to be polite even if he thought you were an asshole.

"Your mate was brief in his introductions." Carlos replied not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Peter shrugged, not caring if he came across as an asshole. "Yeah he grabbed Allison to go hunting down the Sprites. He wanted to introduce himself this evening. Like I said before, he picked up his mannerisms from his grandmother."

Carlos was still no closer to discovering why this grandmother was important. It didn't make sense. Why would he care? Who was she?

Derek chuckled, "Forgive Stiles he can be impetuous when it comes to taking care of a problem. He protects the pack."

"He lives like a wolf." Carlos said with admiration in his voice. It was true even if he was a rude little shit.

Derek did not like the lilt to the Alpha's voice. There was an admiration he should not be hearing in a mated Alphas' voice. He was reminding himself that he needed to not rip the guy's throat out.

Yet.

They needed to know why they were here and would any more problems be following them to Beacon Hills.

Derek did what all normal people did when they wanted to deflect, "Come let's eat."

Stiles was at his finest and showing perfect timing. "Hey honey I'm home."

Derek had never loved his mate more than in that moment. You had to love Stiles sense of dramatics. There he stood just behind the Cortez Pack, standing there with not a speck of dirt on him. On top of that, he had the blood dripping from his shiny sword. Oh, and Allison standing behind him looking like a vengeful Katniss.

The Cortez pack finally got to meet the Alpha's mate, Stiles. He was a youngster in their eyes. A pretty teenager on the cusp of manhood. No scratch that, it was clear he was more than that.

Stiles smiled, "I'm sorry if you thought I was dismissive earlier Alpha Cortez. It was not my intention, I hope you can forgive the transgression."

Peter knew that tone. He would use it in school whenever he was in trouble. Derek just grinned at his mate, kissed him despite the blood.

"I know how you get when chasing down a foe."

Stiles grinned not even a little bit sheepish, "Be right back just freshening up."

Stiles waited until he was on the stairs before turning back, "Forgive me, where is Cora? Derek is looking forward to seeing his sister."

Oh. He had struck a nerve. It was fun to make a whole pack pale. Ah bless they thought they could shock his pack. There would never be a time where Stiles would let anyone take advantage of his pack.

Carlos stuttered, "I wasn't aware you knew."

Stiles smiled but there was nothing sweet about it. He made things clear, "I made sure all Hales' were safe. When I discovered she was alive, Derek and I checked on her."

Derek nodded taking up the explanation, "My sister was safe and we had enemies at home. It was prudent to stay where she was safe."

The alpha recovered his composure quick enough. He was beginning to hate this dinner. Things were tumbling out of his control faster than he could control. He had to think quick on his feet, "She was joining us ... as soon as the initial greetings were complete."

Stiles was about to show his true colours when there was a knock at the door. Was he ever going to get a shower? They'd just about managed to get the pack through the door. They were a skittish bunch. He wondered who they were running from?

Derek looked to Stiles to see if he knew who it was. All he got was a shrug so this wasn't planned chaos. He sighed. If this was going to end with the pack hiding another body. John was going to make him do all the paperwork for a month as that was the current bet.

When he opened the door. He saw Victoria Argent and Marrin. Oh well, what was a few more hunters at the table? It was not like he wanted Cortez and his pack here. He could only hope this would make the dinner brief.

"Hello Victoria. It is a pleasure as always."

Victoria may have relaxed some but she could still pull off pissed off hunter matriarch. She did it with such cold aplomb. It was stunning and Derek could appreciate it. There was some advantages to being the woman's Alpha.

"We have a problem." She announced uncaring of the Cortez pack members being there. She was not interested in anything they had to say so she paid them no attention.

Derek wanted one week of calm. He was not asking for much was he? It would be nice to have one week where he just did his shifts and focussed on Stiles and the pack.

Stiles huffed, uttering more than one Fae curse under his breath. "Erica and Boyd can you see the guests seated please?"

There was no need for them to move if people were being sensible. After all Carlos' pack were all werewolves so it was not like they wouldn't hear anyway. It didn't matter though, this was Hale pack business so they would not be in the room when it started.

Carlos looked at his mate. She pursed her lips, this pack was not standing on any of the traditions. If anything it was clear they were inconveniences which was impolite. It was galling even if it was true. The worst part was they knew they had no bargaining chips and no room to make any demands. Carlos' blood ran cold hearing the conversation in the hallway.

"The Calaveras clan want to come to Beacon Hill on a vendetta hunt."

Hale sighed, "Who are they hunting?"

He could practically feel the Argent woman shrug, "Who knows? She didn't say."

There was a growl and a huff. It was from the Alpha's mate not Hale. So what was the boy's deal? He was something other- that much he knew. Antonio spoke up beside him,

"May I ask how Hunters came to be part of your pack?"

Carlos was wondering if Antonio wanted to use the strategy. It would solve his problems if he could. I mean it was quite a coup for the young Alpha. He now had all three of the living Argents as part of his pack and one of them was even a wolf!

Peter smirked, his Alphas were not in the room so he did not have to play nicely with this pack. He was getting more and more pissed with them the longer they kept Cora from him. How dare they not let her come?

"I'm an excellent lay. Victoria was turned by one of the Alpha pack and Allison loves her Scotty with all her heart."

The Cortez pack shuddered hearing the Alpha pack mentioned. It was yet another reminder that this pack was special as they were still here. The Alpha pack was not.

Carlos could hear the conversation continue,

"Is there any indication about when?"

The woman responded, "Who knows Rosa sounds pissed."

"How pissed?"

Victoria took a deep breath, "Like she is preparing for war and she is bringing the clan behind her. I recognise the tone ... I've done it in the past."

There was another knock at the door from what they could hear. The pack could only hope this was not someone else looking to cause more complications. Carlos waited with bated breath, much like everyone else in the kitchen/dining area. There was movement and an upturn in their heartbeats.

They heard, "Grandpa!"

At the same time, "Cora!"

Peter didn't care about the visitors upon hearing Cora's name he raced through the pack house. She was gorgeous and so **alive**. It was beautiful. There was nothing that would ever heal what the fire broke in him but a small part of it healed seeing his young niece. She was looking rough for someone with supernatural healing powers.

Peter saw Stiles' grandparents so this must be good. Mab looked pissed, homicidally so and Edward was looking ruffled even as he tried to heal Cora. It must have been bad for the the Fae Royal couple to intercede.

Mab didn't have time for niceties. "Where is the cowardly leader?"


	6. Ep 2: Guess who's Coming to Dinner pt2

**Episode Two: Guess Who is Coming to Dinner Pt2**

Well wasn't this turning into a fucking party? Isaac was the best at healing and withdrawing pain. Stiles didn't think Derek should do the healing even if it was his sister. If there was a threat then Derek would need to be at his strongest. He had no such issue, he bent down to help his grandfather. Whatever was poisoning her must be a doozy as she was not already healed.

Stiles could guess that part of the issue was his grandfather was trying to manage her pain. Well the werewolves were the best at that anyway. "Isaac I need you."

Derek approved of the plan, as Stiles had let him know using the bond. He stood watching with his heart in his mouth with Peter. They watched on in terror that their niece/sister would die before they ever got to reconnect.

He wanted answers. He couldn't wait and do nothing. He trusted Stiles and Edward to heal Cora. He would help Mab kill whoever did this - He only hoped he got the honour of ripping their throat out.

"Cortez get in here! Chris keep the others in the kitchen"

There was no Alpha voice used but you would be stupid to defy it.

In the kitchen there was a commotion. They had not seen Cora or the state she was in. They just knew that that Alpha's mate, Stiles had something to do it.

Carlos was an Alpha and that came with its own respect. There were rules governing pack interactions. He was not willing to face the anger in the voice if he was being honest. He did not recognise the woman's voice but he could smell the power and magic in the other room.

In the last few minutes his pack had gathered around him. They were waiting on his orders but there was a clear divide. He watched the tame hunter, seeing what his reaction would be.

Chris could guess what was happening. He had seen enough pissing matches and he loved the way the pack stood with him. Things were definitely different these days. He would not let this Alpha harm his niece and he was not in the mood for bullshit. He wanted to be with his mate as he could 'feel' his distress.

The gun was pointing at the Alpha, cocked to go off. He was calm as he promised. "Go or I will put a bullet in you."

The Second held his Alpha back like it would matter. "Why should he?"

Chris smiled but it lacked any warmth. He enjoyed letting them know there was going to be no good outcome for them.

"Queen Mab will rip your entire pack apart for the insult."

The whole of the visiting pack paled. He couldn't mean who they thought? She was a fairy tale - A myth designed to scare.

Carlos had to check, "The Fae queen?"

Erica was the one to answer with no small amount of relish. "She is awesome. Stiles calls her grandmother."

Jesus fucking christ. It was one simple sentence and everything became clear for Carlos. There was no choice. His stupid decisions had led his pack here. He would not let them all die. It was his duty as Alpha to go out there and face the Fae Queen. He didn't want to but what choice did he have?

* * *

Derek saw the Alpha come in looking guilty and shocked. Derek took note of the reaction, it was the shock that was stopping him from ripping his throat out in that moment.

Isaac bless his golden curls hadn't need to be told twice, like Cortez. He'd rushed in and bowed down by Stiles' side drawing the pain out of wherever he was directed.

Derek felt he was being reasonable in his statement. "I'm hoping you have a good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out?"

Mab laughed but it was bone chilling, the entire pack was on alert. "That is why I had no problem with you mating with my grandson."

Carlos understood just how this small pack was powerful. They were not a traditional pack but they packed a punch.

Carlos knew he had to be honest and pray for mercy, "This was not me. I didn't do it."

Mab snorted, not impressed with his answer. She detested cowards at the best of times. She usually let the Wild Hunt have anyone she deemed a coward for sport. "You know who did and your desire to play games saw one of mine hurt."

It was clear to all that Mab felt he should now be the one hurt to balance the scales. Derek and Peter were all for it especially if Cora didn't make a full recovery.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Peter, Derek she is stable. Let's move her to the living room."

They lifted her with infinite care. Stiles patted Isaac on the shoulder, "Thanks."

Isaac could only offer a shaky smile. He was almost recovered but he wanted Danny. Stiles could read his mind, he was sure of it.

"Go back to your mate. Make sure the others stay put, everyone of them."

The last thing Isaac saw before he went back to the kitchen was Alpha Cortez going into the living room. It was not like he had much choice. Mab was holding his shoulder and was guiding him before her. He was sure that if Cortez ran it would be the last thing he did.

* * *

Cora was feeling like she could breathe again. In just a few hours she would get to see Derek and Uncle Peter. She didn't remember the attack, the fire that had claimed her family. She remembered Uncle Peter shoving her into an escape tunnel and telling her to run and not come back.

She was stuck in the motel as Carlos and Angela wanted to check it was safe for her. She had whined like a brat. This was her family, her original pack. There was now way Derek could ever be a threat to her. She had been so happy to find out he was alive.

She was staring at the hideous pattern on the wall. The motel here had not updated its decor from the seventies. She had Andres watching her - Carlos had said to keep her safe but it felt more like she was a prisoner. If she didn't owe the Alpha she would have scratched his eyes out for being unfair. She would have ripped his throat out but then she would have been responsible for the stupid pack. All she wanted was to go back home to her family. She had grown up with the Cortez pack but never felt like one of them. She knew it frustrated the Alpha but she didn't give a shit.

One minute she was staring at the wall, the next she watched Andreas as his chest exploded. She growled and changed into her beta form. She was going to die and it was stupid Carlos' fault. She heard the bullet and cried out. She had turned away trying to minimise the damage. It ripped into her side and she struggled to breathe. This was a nasty form of wolfsbane.

She came back to awareness as the hunter stood over her. She hated that this idiots sneer would be the last thing she would see. The Calaveras lot were stubborn - they had followed them all the way here. She was betting there was more to the story than Carlos had told her.

"Your pelt will make a nice rug in my study."

A sharp snort had him whirling around. How had someone snuck up behind him?

He saw a tall regal woman, dressed to the nines. She had no place being here! He thought about how all his would look and scrambled for an excuse.

Yet no words came out. His lips were moving but no noise. He didn't understand. What witchcraft was this?

A vicious sneer crossed over the beautiful woman's face. "I have no interest in hearing your bigoted views. Although I love the idea of a rug."

Cora had no time to fear the new arrival as she seemed to be on her side. The guy didn't get a chance to ponder the woman's sentence as all that remained of him was a pile of organs. Icky.

Cora wanted to laugh if she wasn't struggling to breathe. The woman was carrying a blanket. She looked closer. It was the idiot hunter now as a rug. Talk about poetic justice. She blacked out knowing at least she was avenged.

She didn't hear the bellowed, "Edward!"

Back at the pack house there was a tense stand-off. Cora was now feeling better so they had moved her to the couch in the living room. She would live, thanks to Stiles, Isaac and Edward.

Stiles knew he couldn't keep his status a secret from the other pack any longer. He didn't want to. He stood up and shared a vortex of magicks with his grandfather. It would help keep his reserves up without a trip to the Fae Realm.

Mab watched, loving the expression of serene joy on Gen's face. It was a terrible circumstance but she would never be sad to see her grandson. She just couldn't decide what to do. She knew that what she wanted to do.

Mab was having no coward in her grandson's territory. Cortez would see harm come to the pack through his sheer ineptitude. She knew he seemed to think of himself as a master manipulator but he was an amateur.

"This is on you." Mab said, full of malicious intent.

Carlos shook his head, "This is the Calaveras hunters."

Derek was astute, "And why would they be after you?"

Carlos squirmed. It was not a fun a position. He wished he'd never come to this town. "I bit the leader's brother accidentally."

He wanted to curl up and die. It sounded ridiculous even to his ears but it was the truth. The fight was a legitimate fight to the death and he had lashed out in an instinctive way.

Chris had entered the living room not long after they settled in the living room. He had made sure Allison had her bow primed and set Lydia off making Molotov cocktails. He needed to be with Peter, he could feel his distress swirling around him.

Peter had listened, disbelieving just what he was hearing. "What you tripped and fell with your fangs out?"

Chris chuckled darkly. The whole situation seemed to make much more sense. "Rosa will hunt you to the ends of the Earth."

Derek's glower had increased. "Yeah and she followed you here. What was the plan?"

Carlos hated the question as there was no good answer. If he lied it would be obvious. He could not tell the truth but he saw little choice.

"I wanted the territory to keep my pack safe."

Stiles didn't take his eyes off Cora but he spoke soft and dangerous. "I would have destroyed you if you had even tried."

Peter smirked, "I liked when you called the Wild Hunt for the Alpha Pack."

Derek looked to his grandmother-in-law and let his emotions show unguarded. "You've given me a great gift."

She smirked, "I have high hopes for the little one."

Stiles looked up with curiosity. "Oh really?"

Mab nodded and knew where her indecision was coming from. She would take vengeance if Derek wished but it was his right to decide the cowards fate. "Will you make him pay ... Or must I take out the trash?"

Stiles looked at Derek pondering the offer. "I want to kind of kill them all so I can enjoy my dinner."

Derek grinned seeing Carlos freak out. "It would spoil your dinner. Grandmother would you wish to stay for dinner?"

She sashayed over to Stiles and Derek air kissing them both. "I would love to stay and scare the cowards but we have a kingdom. I juts know that you will be creative in your punishments."

Mab left with an air of intent. It was clear that she would be back at a fractions notice.

Derek looked to Chris, "Get me a meet with Rosa Calaveras ... She better have a good reason for harming my sister."

Carlos noticed with great concern - Hale didn't care about them. It was his sister. It may be that they take care of the hunter problem but what then? And what did she mean punishment?


	7. Ep 2: Guess who's Coming to Dinner pt3

**Episode Two: Guess Who is Coming to Dinner Pt3**

Rosa Calaveras was not a woman who suffered fools with any sort of grace. She had the power of the hunting clan behind her. On top of that she was downright deadly in her own way. There were few creatures on Earth who could say they walked away - once she set her sights on them. If they were fortunate enough to escape her wrath there and then. She hunted them down without any shred of mercy shown.

"Where is he?"

Her son looked at her uneasy. He knew his mother too well. If she was using that tone if someone wasn't dead they soon would be. He was so glad that he was not his idiot cousin. He didn't like not being able to give definitive answers as that could make for a volatile response.

"I don't know. Ella is looking for him."

She threw her cup at the wall in frustration. He didn't flinch as he was expecting some outburst. She didn't stop there though as he got questioned. "Why have you not found him? All he had to do was find the hideout and report back!"

A phone ringing, disturbed the rant. "What?

There was a dry voice on the other side, indifferent to her anger.

"Hello to you too."

Rosa rolled her eyes with annoyance - It was polite form to inform the local matriarch. It was ironic that the hunter clans could be more territorial than the things they hunt. She bit back the frustration to respond with an acidic,

"Is there something wrong Victoria?"

They were over the phone so Rosa would be unable to see her smirk. It didn't matter Victora was going to turn the screw on one of the nastiest bitches she knew. It would amuse her for the rest of the day. She would find a nice gift for her Alphas' for such joy.

"You tell me. I have an angry Alpha Hale venting because his sister was attacked."

Rosa frowned, listening to the nonsense. She had not attacked the Hale Pack. She had no quarrel with them and even if in recent years there pack had shrunk. She would not risk open war with the Hales. They had interesting allies that were never werewolves. They were too unpredictable for her liking.

She was vehement in her denial. "Nonsense I am hunting the Cortez pack. They came here skulking. He will no doubt try and hide behind Hales legs."

It was clear just what she thought of this Alpha. Vicky couldn't exactly say that her Alpha agreed with the matriarch. They were maintaining the fiction she had not turned. If the bitch demanded she kill herself like the code demanded - She would tear her throat out. It had taken sometime to adjust to were-dom - the inbuilt claws came in handy.

Victoria chuckled, there was no warmth in her voice. It would have put even if the most naive person on guard.

"So why was Cora Hale near death when dumped on the Hale's door? It was your strain of Wolfsbane. I recognise a lingering death due to shutting down of the lungs."

Rosa sighed as that was true. She asked feeling weary, "Where is she?"

She hoped the cure would work. "It doesn't matter she is recovering with her family. It's your problem Rosa I won't help."

Rosa pinched her nose, her frustration mounting. How could this go so wrong? She understood right then that the hunter, Tony, was not coming home. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"What does Hale want?"

Victoria answered, "A meeting and a reason. You attacked his innocent younger sister."

So there it was. Argent would cause trouble with the council if she didn't see Hale. You did not use words like 'innocent' unless that was your intent. Fantastic. This day was getting better. She couldn't afford to ignore Hale.

He was an unknown on the board inside her mind. There was nothing more horrifying for a chess player than an unpredictable opponent. She would love to know Hale managed to get a cure for the sister. One of the reasons why her clan used that strain of Wolfsbane was it was incurable. It seemed that the young son may just have more about him than rumour spoke of. She had heard he was a beta who was ill prepared for Alphadom - this spoke of much more.

And now he was demanding a meeting. This smacked of a set up but one she would have to go to if she wanted any type of answer. She could bring her brother but then it would look like she had something to hide. Worse, it would look like she needed protection. It was something she could not afford if she was

"Do you have a contact?"

Vicky was quick to respond, "Sure you can call him at 911."

Rosa was not one who enjoyed being a joke. This was a volatile situation and the other matriarch had made it clear she had no intention of helping. "Are you mocking me?"

The response back wasn't mocking but damning,

"Not at all. He is a Deputy Sheriff and his mate is the Sheriff's son. If you want neutral ground that is where I would go."

Damn it.

This was more than problematic. She could read between the lines. This made her clan's position more tenuous. The Alpha was smarter or at least more modern than many of his counterparts. He'd picked a good job one that would offer him protection and a source of information.

She remembered the other thing Argent had said. The Alpha was dating the Sheriff's son too. He was either brave or stupid. It took guts to date a Sheriff's child. It meant that the Sheriff was fond of him and would want to keep Hale alive.

The Calaveras would be unable to buy off the police like they did back home. She hoped they got this whole debacle sorted soon. She missed home where things were simpler.

* * *

Rosa was stiff and formal as she walked into the local Sheriff's office. She was not above playing games and disliked the way Hale had asked her to phone 911. She was here but not to make contact but rather file a missing person's report. The damn wolf could come to her. She was no one's bitch.

"I'm Rosa Calaveras, I'm here to report a cousin of mine missing."

She was at the front desk and noticed the Sheriff freeze at her name. She filed that information away for later. He knew something, she just didn't know what. He was quick to come to her though and take over.

"Tara. I will deal with Ms Calaveras. You are on top while I go and deal with this."

He got a look as if to say Tara would have words, many words with her. He smiled his best charming Sheriff smile and walked out. He was well aware of the situation as Stiles had been keeping him up to date with texts. He knew all about the abrupt and dramatic entrance of Cora into the pack. This woman had a lot to answer for and he was just looking for an excuse to arrest her.

He let her sit upfront with him as he drove. She was not his prisoner and and he wanted her relaxed as she just might let something slip. He doubted it but it would be worth it. He was going to drive her straight to the Hale House.

Rosa was not a stupid woman. "So you are taking me where?"

"Why to Deputy Hale of course... He is our best tracker and is the best at resolving our missing person cases. He's been a godsend since joining the force."

Her eyes narrowed as she was sure he was playing with her. She was never one for double talk. She was not sure just what she could say. She was unaware of the Sheriff's knowledge. It might be that he knew nothing of the Supernatural and if that was the case she could not be the one to tell him. It was frustrating but her begrudging respect for the young Alpha was growing.

The door opened and you could see the man was all Hale. The Hale family was the living embodiment of tall, dark and brooding. She was guessing this man was the young Alpha, Derek.

"Hey Sheriff." He had a brief smile for the Sheriff before it dropped when he looked at her.

"Derek."

Rosa knew there and then. He knew. The Sheriff had to know. There was no way he would be calm about one of his deputies with a ripped shirt with a blood stained shirt.

"Your mother-in-law rescued Cora," was all the explanation he gave.

Things were getting out of control. She wanted way more weapons. She felt underprepared. Who was she? What did the Sheriff know?

The Sheriff grinned, all boyish humour belying his years. "She has her moments ... she was always good to me."

Derek smirked. He was well aware of Mab and her good points. He was just more than grateful that she approved of him. "Madam Calaveras. Welcome to my home."

She saw little point but to enter the building but as she entered it felt like the air got thicker. She had no idea that she had just passed through a Fae ward. It was to stop any ill intent.

Stiles was not the type to play with people's safety. After the disaster of the Nogitsune he had a discrete team of warders go for all the strategic parts of the town. If he had had a choice he would have done the whole damn town. The only trouble with this theory was that the ley lines interfered. It was odd but true.

Rosa was too old to play games, "Why am I here?"

Derek snorted, "You shoot my sister with wolfsbane and you ask why?"

He watched as she shook her head. He could tell through the chemo-signals she was telling the truth. The thing was just because she herself didn't do it - didn't mean she didn't know who did. "I didn't do it."

A younger man hissed, "But one of yours did do it."

She looked at him, he carried power in the pack but she would bet money he wasn't a wolf. "How can you make such an accusation?"

Stiles smirked, he knew he'd rattled the wicked bitch. She was a real piece of work.

"My grandmother decided to intervene before he could make a rug of my sister-in-law."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew what had happened. Stupid impetuous man! He loved to use that line. Yet again though was this mention of the grandmother.

"Just how did she intervene?" Rosa spat out. They should at least be leary of her. They weren't.

Derek snorted, "Did the hunter just make a demand of me in my own home?"

Peter who had been stroking Cora's face. Just grateful for her being alive looked up amusement glinting in her eyes. "I think she did. It is pretty rude if I do say so nephew. You're an Alpha in your own home."

Stiles slid up close, "Besides you don't know where her precious hunter is. If she can get an answer from Queen Mab then good luck to her."

Peter adored Stiles. Well, just less than he did Chris and his children. You just had to love someone who could drip pure malice and disdain in such a simple sentence. It was what he called asshole Royal mode.

Rosa couldn't help but ask, "Queen Mab. The Fae queen?"

Stiles turned around big grin on his face. If you'd known him - you would know it was the face he pulled when he was trying to convince people of his innocence. "You know Nana?"

Oh boy. It was interesting to watch someone's face when they realised that the shit had hit the fan. They had seen that look not an hour before on Alpha Cortez' face. The pack was stuck, locked into the kitchen area. Derek had insisted they remain there until they could get more information.

He would act only when he had all the information but by the moon someone would pay for Cora. The question was who first?

Stiles was thinking along the same lines. "You know what Madam Calaveras? You should join us and the Cortez' for dinner."

Rosa knew this had to be a trap.

And yet all she said was, "I'd be delighted."

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebookand Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	8. Episode 3: Dinner is Served Pt 1

The Pack betas were happy to follow their Alphas' orders. It was tough right now. They recognised one of their own was suffering in the room next to them. Cora's pack bond had snapped into place the minute she crossed into the house. It was startling but none of the betas were complaining. The best way to describe it would be harmonious - the bonds were almost singing they were that happy.

The Betas would do as bid. Derek and Stiles needed them to guard the Cortez pack. It was odd to guard a pack and watch as a whole gamut of emotions raced across the other packs faces. There was anger and a lot of indignant looks. At least they were smart enough not to say anything. Pity as Lydia was hoping to reduce at least a few of them to tears. It could be her entertainment for the evening.

There had been a moment when they looked ready to bolt. It had been when Rosa Calaveras came in with the Sheriff. It was too much for one of the younger Cortez betas. He dashed at the door, feeling the need to run.

Erica outright cackled at the idiot. There was no reason to be diplomatic any longer. Plus if someone doesn't want to be a laughing stock then they shouldn't be stupid.

The Cortez pack discovered why none of the Hales had moved a finger. The Fae had spelled the door. As Danny reached the door there was a lightshow. He got blasted back across the floor with a yelp, landing just in front of his Alpha.

There were no words that could describe the Alphas expression. He was desperate but he was not stupid.

Lydia couldn't resist the opportunity to make a comment. "Wow. Do you pick your betas on their brains?"

Jackson hugged his mate. How could he not? There was nothing he didn't love about her, even her acerbic wit. It gave him an opportunity to add his own scorn. "Be fair Lyds, not every pack gets a you or Stiles."

Erica ducked behind her cup to hide her smirk. They may give Jackson shit for how pretty he looks but he had brains. He had only given the pack the name of the two obvious genius'. Plus, she was sure all the betas were operating on the same principle. The Alphas had not told them to behave - they weren't going to.

"You're a bunch of teenagers."

Wow. That was a lot of scorn coming from Alpha's mate. It was okay as Lydia could guess why. It must be difficult. The Cortez pack would not have expected to be beaten by the young pack. They had come here thinking the would have an easy time taking over. It was arrogance and stupidity. It was not the Hales' fault that the Cortez pack had not done its homework.

Lydia nodded in response. "You're absolutely correct. I'm still smarter than any of you. What does age have to do with it?"

Strange. They had no answer. In all fairness none of the Hales' had expected an answer. There was no good one that was for sure.

So back they went to tense silence.

It was fun.

Not.

They were all listening to the conversations in the other room. Cortez enjoyed the part where Calaveras was the spotlight of the interrogation. It was nice to see that the Alpha and his mate were intolerant of her just as much as them. It was not perfect. The pack could see the burden of blame would not rest on their shoulders alone. The Alphas wanted the whole picture before they acted.

It was refreshing.

It was frustrating too. No one liked knowing their fate was up in the air. Uncertainty was the killer. It was weird.

Carlos didn't like Hale's mate. The boy had a ridiculous amount of power for one so young. It would not be an exaggeration to say you could taste his family's magic on your tongue.

They didn't mind it as much right now. The Fae's anger was directed at the bitch hunter. That opinion soon changed! What was the boy thinking?

Carlos hissed in horror, upon hearing the invite. "Is the Luna out of his goddamn mind?"

Isaac frowned not liking anyone insulting Stiles. "Stiles is the best."

Carlos snorted. The boy was crazy. He had just invited a hunter who wanted his balls to dinner. Were they to be the main course? His own mate was hugging him and you didn't need enhanced senses to know that she was terrified.

"How does a Fae run with a wolf pack?" Antonio asked as none of the others were brave enough to do it.

Most of the Hale pack shrugged, they didn't know the answer. Derek and Stiles for most of them had always been together. They were not aware of how it started.

Scott was and he could chuckle about it now, "Stubbornness."

"That is not an answer."

Lydia was quick to respond, tilting her head to the side. "And yet that is the only answer you are getting."

There were a lot in the pack curious about the origin story of the Alpha couple. Stiles and Derek fit in many ways but they would have clashed before it got working. It didn't matter - they wouldn't allow any interloper to question their Stiles. He was the Alphas mate and had more than proved himself.

Antonio shook his head, "It's not right."

Isaac because he was the one who could get away with the snark best, "You're welcome to leave at any time."

Erica grins around the apple she bites into, "Nope they're not. Stiles saw to that didn't he?"

Malia had stayed quiet. She usually prefered going in for the kill. Her Pack was teaching her the art of playing with her food. It was fun even if it wasn't efficient. "They should be grateful the last person to upset him he turned to dust ... I think."

The Cortez pack already knew they were in trouble. This was just showing them the gravity. There was no lie in the words said. They were subject to the whims of two dangerous, protective Fae.

This could not end well.

One of the said Fae walked back into the kitchen and announced as if there was nothing wrong. "Dinner will be served."

Dinner was a full affair as the only one missing from the Hale pack was Melissa. She had yet to finish her shift but Stiles was a good son. "Hey Dad, I will have some stuff that you can take to Mama McCall."

His Dad shook his head in resignation. He knew Stiles wanted him to be happy and this was his subtle to encourage them. He was just grateful that his son was supportive of his new relationship. "Thanks son. How is Cora?"

"Thanks to Nana, Isaac and myself she will make it."

That caused several people to freeze their motions. They were not subtle and honestly it was tragic. Stiles was not going to go to the trouble of killing anyone at the dinner table. It was unsanitary, plus he'd put effort into the food.

"Relax. No one will die at the dinner table. My pack are eating the food. I wouldn't poison it."

The pack all snort as it actually was a rule. The rule was sacrosanct. They deserved one place where they could eat and chat undisturbed. It was the Sheriff who suggested it knowing how important it was to have an area of peace.

Peter who can't resist the opportunity to be an asshole. "We all respect the Sheriff's rules."

Derek smirked, "I have to."

The Sheriff said nothing just raised his drink in acknowledgement. It was a great truth and would rankle their guests. "Pass the potatoes please son."

Derek did as his father-in-law bid. "Here you go."

Every little bit of this little scene was to cause upset and annoyance in their guests. The pack was continuing on their normal routine completely ignoring their guests.

Jackson sighed, "Can we play Lacrosse after dinner?"

Derek snickered, "As long as you don't want me to join sure."

"Stiles?" Scott was the one to ask. He had the best puppy dog look. Stiles would have been happy to play but he was not leaving his 'guests' unattended. He wouldn't do that to Derek.

"Love to but can't. You Pups can have fun."

Rosa sneered, "How quaint."

Stiles smiled, it was the type of smile to have you on guard. It promised nothing good that was for sure. It was freaky how you could be smiling and look dead at the same time.

"You know what. You could always change and have a game of hunt the hunter."

Lydia hummed, "Would it be more fun or less fun than when you hunt with the Wild Hunt?"

Stiles liked the question and gave it an honest answer. "It depends. The Hunt is the Wild Hunt for a reason. We don't play, we go in for the kill. The Hunt itself can be fun and that is what I live for."

Peter quirked an eyebrow at Derek. The others would swear up and down that as Stiles spoke, there was a flash of red in his eyes. It would not be surprising being an Alpha's mate brought its own power. It would be interesting to see how that power affected Stiles, being a Fae.

"You would have been a terrifying wolf."

Derek squeezed his mate's' hand, fondness shining through. He knew this but Stiles would never have to change for him. "He is terrifying as he is. He doesn't need to change."

John couldn't resist the chance, "He was like that as a kid."

This is what he wanted in his life, Stiles thought. He wanted the big back bonding dinner's. He didn't mind being the source of teasing. He was well aware of his responsibilities both to the pack and to the Fae Crown.

Stiles wanted their 'guests' to disappear. He was being a good boy. He didn't put too much strength into his imagination. Well on the off chance that he might actually make them disappear in a black hole. It was the perils of being a Fae as your magic was will-based. Stiles' strength of will would always cause potential problems.

It was just part of the fun.

"You're all horrible people. I'm brilliant and you know it." Stiles said with a sense of self that belied his teenage years.

The Betas were all nodding their heads. It was clear that the Luna was well loved and no one was vying for the spot. Antonio found it odd as it often happened in the first few years of a new pack forming or reforming in this case. Power is power and is always craved in some form. The position of Luna (Alpha's mate) could be a tenuous and short lived one.

Carlos had had enough, "Why do we have to sit here?"

Stiles turned almost teary eyes on him. "You don't like my food?"

Seeing the real anger in the eyes of the Hale pack. He was smart enough to explain. "The food is amazing but either kill me or let us go. The waiting is cruel."

Derek dropped his fork, "Who won the pool?"

The Sheriff sat back, looking too pleased. He was the winner and now had several favours he could trade with members of the pack. They shouldn't bet if they weren't willing to do the forfeit. He would be kind to them - mostly.

The Sheriff added some sage advice, "No one likes to be ignored. Good cop trick."

Rosa didn't like to agree with the Cortez pack on anything. She was with them about the disrespect, "Why have us here if you intend to ignore us?"

Lydia was the one to retort. "Maybe we wanted to enjoy our food without getting indigestion through unpleasant conversation?"

All nodded, as it was true.

The Hunter matriarch wasn't smart enough to ignore the bait. She rose to it like a bull to a red flag. "What would be unpleasant?"

Derek started, "Well I have questions ... Like why are you and the Cortez pack at war? Oh and why you decided to use my territory as a continued warzone?"


	9. Episode 3: Dinner is Served Pt 2

**Episode Three: Dinner is Served! Pt 2**

It seemed like the eating part of dinner was over. The Hale pack didn't need any more direction from their Alphas'. The minute Derek asked the question, they put their cutlery down. It wasn't like they weren't as eager to find out the answers as their Alphas.

Rosa was too far gone to care how she spoke. Her anger had been growing the longer she was left to stew. "This is not your business."

Derek inclined his head to acknowledge her point. She was right to a certain extent. Whatever bad blood that existed between the hunting clan and the Cortez Pack was none of his business. The trouble was, she was also wrong. He spoke with natural authority,

"You made it my business."

And that was the simple fact of the matter. She had. When she brought her crazy bullshit to town.

The sheriff smirked at Derek. He was more than happy to back the play. "Not to mention mine."

Derek was so glad that he had friends in law enforcement. It made his life so much easier. "And my father-in-law's when you brought your shit to my door. You brought weapons to our hometown."

Peter smiled, "We were a happy pack, planning a cookout."

Yeah because Peter was just a regular old domestic god. Stiles was more than okay with playing up the stepford vibe the pack was aiming. The only trouble was he now had a disturbing image of Peter as one of the 'wives'. It was like all the pack received the signal. Lydia wanted to have her say,

"Relaxing after the shit-show that was the Alpha-pack."

Stiles smiled, "I had royal duties to catch up on." Well that and homework. Such was the life of a modern teenager.

Carlos sighed and took the first step to getting the whole mess sorted. He was still not sure he would keep his life. He just didn't want to anger this pack any further. He bowed his head as he said, "I bit her brother."

"By the moon you are stupid." Stiles couldn't help but curse.

Stiles may look human but there were little things that set him apart. He wasn't hiding anymore. He wasn't even dampening his aura. He was Fae and too proud to hide it. He knew Derek would support him and they would face any problems together.

Carlos hissed, "It was an accident."

Derek rolled his eyes, "What you just tripped and your fangs just fell on him?"

It was clear that no one liked the excuse. The whole Hale pack were radiating scorn with every glance. It was pretty pathetic as excuses go.

"It wasn't like that." Carlos said, not able to hide his embarrassment.

Calaveras struggled to stay quiet. It was too much, "What was it like you animal?"

Stiles would not tolerate it. "Keep your names to yourself lady or you will not like the results."

It wasn't a threat. Threats were useless if they were not backed up. This was a solemn promise. Stiles wasn't sure if he would take her tongue or just her voice. If he was being honest both ideas had merit.

"What can you? You are a mere boy!"

The Hales didn't rush to his defense and he was smiling. This was not right. They should be protecting the human alpha mate. They weren't.

Stiles was glad for it. He knew the pack had his back but wouldn't fight unnecessary battles for him. It was obvious that as she got madder - she was not listening to what the pack said. So she was mad and stupid. It was an easy assessment to make.

"You lady are dumber than a box of rocks."

"Stiles!"

Stiles shook his head, "Sorry Dad but I'm saying it how I see it."

The whole notion was absurd. She was aware of who his grandmother was and still she made idle threats. He made it clear how unafraid of her he was. "Lady I am the Crown Prince of the Fae. I hate listening to your crap. I'm debating if I want to take your voice or your actual tongue."

He said it so calm - It made him sound dangerous. The best thing was the reaction his speech earned. The Cortez pack paled. Calaveras stuttered. Derek, Isaac, Peter, Jackson and Lydia all voted, "Tongue."

"Voice," was the call of the others. It was telling that none of them were telling him off.

Stiles looked at Carlos, "You have a vote?" He was curious to what the other Alpha would say. He wanted to see if the guy could pass his test.

"I don't think I get a say."

Stiles turned a blinding smile towards Derek. The Hale Alpha smiled back and it was hard to handle. One minute the couple were all business and threatening your tongue or throat. The next minute, they were all loved up to a nauseating degree.

"He is a smart one."

Derek was back to glowering. "There is nothing smart about this situation."

Stiles shrugged. "You're right." He wouldn't argue you the point. Well out loud at least. " Remember Cora is now returned."

Derek respected that fact. It was the only thing stopping him from going homicidal. For all their laughs and jokes. The pack weren't kidding. They just wanted to relax.

As a result Derek's annoyance with the whole damn affair was higher. He wanted to know all the nitty gritty details. He was getting an inkling of what had gone wrong. "So you bit the brother ... Did he survive?"

Rosa sneered, "That is inconsequential. He is dead."

Wow.

Stone cold calm. This was a sister grieving for her brother. Derek looked into her eyes, no, this wasn't grief. This was an excuse for violence. Derek understood the difference - He'd lived it.

"Oh but it makes all the difference." Derek purred. He knew his Uncle got it to by the looks he was giving Calaveras.

Carlos was not going to stay silent, "You didn't come for me. You attacked my seconds pregnant mate."

Rosa shrugged, "I didn't do it."

There was a growl. The only trouble it was Stiles who did it. So what? He ran with a wolf pack - he was bound to pick up bad habits.

He had a few rules that were sacrosanct. You don't attack kids.

Kids were innocent.

"So you turned your hometown into a warzone, right? They attacked ... you attacked. A perfect example of why attrition is a stupid policy."

The hunter flushed and John spoke up. There was something that was bothering him about the explanation. "So hang on your brother survives the bite. What is the issue?"

Chris knew. It was so obvious.

The code.

The start and the end of so much trouble. In theory. The code was a brilliant idea. It should work as a code of ethics to govern the hunters lest they turn into monsters themselves. In reality the deranged used it as an excuse to do whatever they liked. His own family members were shining examples. The problem with the code was it built for a black and white world. The real world had way too many shades of grey.

He was the one to ask as there was no way she would misinterpret - one hunter to another. "Did he choose?"

Rosa flushed, she'd forgotten about Argent. He was not out of place with the wolf pack. He blended a little too well for her comfort. He knew all the Hunter ways and tricks. It wasn't right, "He knew his duty unlike you."

If it was a barb meant to hurt it missed its target. Argent smirked at her, he picked up the elder Hale's hand. "My duty is to my family."

Rosa cocked her head to the side. Did she just gain an angle to exploit?

"What does Victoria think of your affair?"

Peter rolled his eyes. This woman was playing at amateur hour. "You suck at manipulation."

Lydia snorted because it would have to be Peter that said something. "Not everyone can be a devil in a v-neck like you."

Peter pouted but the pack knew it was fake. "Please. I'm nowhere near as bad as Stiles."

Stiles chuckled at that statement. "Don't pout. Peter I have a head start."

For the Fae, manipulation was learnt at the parent's knee. Well in Stiles case, his Grandparents knees. It didn't get much trickier than the Winter Queen and her King. Mab made Machiavelli look like an amateur.

The Sheriff finished his coffee. "I'm not sure we can call Mab a positive influence but she is a good teacher."

Allison was the astute one, "Not by human standards."

Stiles smirked. The pack were starting to get that he had more than one mask. He was getting better at letting the pack see the real him. It was hard. He had only let Derek and his Dad see the real him before .

The Sheriff felt it necessary to poke a little. It was what you did when you went to close out an interrogation. "So your brother gets bitten and you bully him into committing suicide. For what?"

The woman looked incensed. How could he ask that? Why could he not see? It was clear to her how deep the corruption in Beacon Hills went. This entire pack had to go but would it be enough?

No it needed to be deeper than that.

She would activate a deadpool of every supernatural creature in this godforsaken town. It was the only way this town would have a chance.

She just had to survive the dinner. "I did it to save his immortal soul."

Derek sighed, "Perfect bigotry. I've just eaten."

"It is our way." Rosa zinged back. She was not sure of much but she would not have this Alpha question her beliefs.

"I'm sure it is." Derek's response was calm and measured. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I find life precious."

Ohh.

Conversation killer right there.

Derek could now see how the damn affair started. It was stupid and annoying how hatred could screw so many thing up. He hoped to put the crazy hunter thing behind Beacon hills with the demise of Kate and Gerard.

"Okay so explain it to me. How one of your clan ended up targeting my niece ... She is not a Cortez?"

Cortez wanted to protest. He wanted it to be clear. "I took her in when she had no one else. She thought you were all dead."

Stiles wanted to cackle. It was a stupid play. When Derek was this angry you didn't play on sympathy. If he wasn't helping keep his boo calm. Derek would be seeing the world through a red mist. He was one step from morphing into his Alpha form.

"Yes and through your care. She almost died. You're not selling your usefulness."

The Hale pack winced letting all know the guy was in trouble. Stiles just looked up, "Am I having a hunt organised?"

"Still a Sheriff." His Dad reminded him.

"You could arrest the old bitch for firearm offenses. Then our guests would disappear and you would be none the wiser?"

Stiles looked like it was a great plan. He was so keen. His Dad was having a hard time keeping a straight face. He got it. This was the type of situation you laughed or cried at.

Derek looked at the two main players in the whole drama. The Cortez pack were side players - this all started because of Calaveras and Carlos.

"Peter, Stiles ... Can you see most of the Cortez pack to the guest house."

Stiles didn't need any more of a communication. He hadn't need words with Derek for months. As cliched as it sounds, a glance was all it took. He would spell them inside the guest house. They would be safe in there and the pack could make a decision in their own time, on their own terms.

Derek knew what needed to happen, "Everyone go and crash. Sheriff, Chris can you stay?"

Stiles and Peter would return soon enough.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	10. Episode 3: Dinner is Served Pt 3

Now that all the guests had left - Quiet descended over the table. They could at least recognise this was a serious time. Derek let it get awkward as he wanted them on the back foot. Their stupidity was leaving him with a giant mess to fix.

He was the Alpha so he had to suck it up and start the conversation. "So why Beacon Hills?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "You had just finished dealing with the Alpha pack. I figured it would weaken the pack ... you were rebuilding as it was."

Derek quirked an eyebrow. The Alpha was plain stupid then. "My pack defeats Deucalion and his cronies and you thought you could take us?"

All could see how embarrassed the Cortez Alpha was for his reasoning. He should be as it was just plain stupid. Stiles was of the opinion no one that stupid should get to live.

Rosa snorted, "And just how did such a fledgling pack manage such a feat?"

Derek snorted, "Like I'd be stupid enough to brag about it."

Chris smirked, "She was counting on it. She needs to know to report it back to the Council."

"You should have you traitor."

Chris clutched his heart, "Oh wait ... I still don't care. My choices begin and end with the protection of my family."

The pack got it. For a while didn't like Chris. He was too much hunter and he was good it. Whilst he followed his families ways he would always be a danger. When Chris had learnt about Peter and their daughter Malia. Well his allegiances and feelings switched gear. He was a father and in love and he would use his talents to make sure they were safe.

Derek was thinking through a thousand scenarios and none of them worked. He didn't like where his thoughts and sighed as he looked at John. "All I want for this pack is peace."

John clapped a supporting hand on his shoulder, "I know son. It's all we ever want for out family."

Carlos sighed, knowing this was not going to end well. He was more than capable of reading between the lines. "What was I supposed to do?"

If they could tell him he would do it. He didn't want too much of a different thing to Hale. He wanted his pack safe and through his own actions he had jeopardised that. He needed to make it right even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Chris snorted not keeping his disdain in check. "Keep your fangs to yourself would be a good start."

The Sheriff snickered seeing the put out faces of Rosa and Carlos. It was tough luck. They should not bring their shit to their town if they were not willing to put up with the sass.

John dug the knife in so to speak with a comment of, "Chris is right. Just why did they come here?"

Derek shrugged, "And that is what I want to know!" He could see their flinches and he knew that he didn't know all the details. He was guessing it was little niggling things that build up when you go to each other. At one time one of them may have had the morale high ground but that time had long since passed.

"I want his head!" So the female hunter at least knew what she wanted.

Huh.

Derek never knew that foaming at the mouth could be a literal description.

The visiting pack didn't say much, "Why are you doing this?"

Peter wondered if stupidity was a pack trait, "You heard my Alpha I am just following orders."

Antonio wished the betas would learn to shut their mouths. It was one of the things he had never been fond of - a pack needed discipline and structure to survive. Carlos had always been lax with both of these things and as a result - they were in this stupid predicament. It was clear Angela wasn't going to say anything.

"He is going to slaughter my mate!" Angela hissed, tears streaming down her eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "And if that is Derek's decision I will support it!"

Peter just opened the door of the guest house wanting this to be over. He needed to get back to Chris and Derek this was stupid. He was not willing to listen to this stupid inane pack whine about their poor life choices.

Angela hissed, "I hate you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "And I will sleep like a baby tonight despite the fact you hate me."

That was the last thing he said as he set the wards. He turned his back on the Cortez pack trusting Peter to have his back.

Antonio chose to be a good second and at least get useful information. He was not stupid enough to launch an attack when the Fae could turn him in a carpet (with a click of his fingers). He asked with extreme politeness, "How do the wards work?"

Peter shrugged showing indifference. He was happy to cause aggravation, "I'm not Fae why you asking me?"

Antonio bit back his own sarcasm. This was not the time and place - back home he had power. Here he was nothing and that was galling to realise. It made him hate Carlos just a little more. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding his emotions. He couldn't be as the two Hale members' looked at him with a vicious smile. "I want to protect the pack."

Stiles stood up, "You saw what happened when your beta tried to make a run for it."

Antonio nodded because of course he did.

The boy's smile was vicious, "Well the ward set on here will make that look like a tiny spark."

"So we're trapped?"

Peter snickered, "So are they as stupid as we thought?"

Stiles shrugged, "Who cares? Let's get out of here. I want us back with Derek.

" _I want his head!"_

Peter and Stiles arrived just as she hissed that out. Stiles wrinkled his nose with disgust. He didn't bother holding back his thoughts. "You see there you go with the animal comparisons again. You are getting right on my nerves."

Rosa hissed, "You don't get it, they are filthy animals."

Stiles face said it all. He was one minute away from frying this vindictive bitch. He didn't like the implication that he was stupid. He would delight in teaming up with Lydia and making this bitches life. It would be fun and a bonding experience. His eyes narrowed and he let his other-worldly nature show. "That is my mate you are talking about and the only animal I see is you."

Derek had a fond smile as he squeezed Stiles' hand. He sent a wave of love and calmness through the bond. He need information before Stiles did anything. Just because he was an Alpha it didn't mean he could be petty. Derek smirked at Stiles before adding, "You can't cure stupid babe."

Stiles looked at all the other adults of their pack. "How can anyone be that dumb and survive?"

He was trying to be funny but it was also a genuine question. Stiles saw the bitch flinch and knew he'd scored a good hit. The attempt at dignity was almost worth it as she hissed,

"I am good at hunting."

Stiles would like to point out as Carlos Cortez was sitting beside her. So she wasn't quite as good as she thought. He was a good boy and didn't mention it. He knew what he said would fall on deaf ears so what was the point?

"You kill human beings who may turn into an animal. You may hunt some that deserve it but they are too many innocents killed in your games." Stiles zinged back.

He was passionate about this as he would never let any of his pack think they were monsters. It had taken too long to drill it into the others.

Derek had so many things racing through his mind. He would like nothing more than to rip both of their throats out. It would be satisfying and primal. It would be epic and may be enough to quench his bloodthirst.

There was just a few problems.

One:- there was no good in killing a Hunter for any reason unless you were so scary you could avoid retribution. Queen Mab proved his point, she had killed one of them and didn't blink. No one else did either.

Two:- He may be the Alpha of the pack but he is also a Deputy Sheriff of the county. He knew John would support his action as this was his world. There was one thing supporting it and seeing it with your own eyes. He knew it could be a slippery slope if he started down it. Worse he wasn't too sure who would end up corrupting - him or John.

Three:- His grandmother-in-law was after blood. She left the choice up to him but he was in a bind.

There was an obvious solution.

She had said that she was happy to deliver her own justice. It was not like anyone would want to argue with her.

"I know what needs to happen ..."

A horn rang through the House. It was eerie and creepy. It would not be an exaggeration to say that every person in the room shivered.

Well.

All but one.

The two 'guests' looked around in confusion. There was fear in their eyes too. They didn't know what it meant. Stiles clapped his hands with glee. "Grandma did say she was willing to take the awkward situation out of your hands."

Peter understood. "Will we need to keep our eyes closed?"

Stiles snorted, "That was such a stupid myth. You ever meet any of the Hunt you would know that are too vain. They like when people look at them."

Rosa hissed, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Fae." Stiles glowed with his innate power. "You do do remember that correct?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I do! Do you think me a simpleton?"

The Hale Pack looked at her askance and their looks said it all. There was no positive way they could answer the question.

Derek smirked and picked up his mate's hand. They were an Alpha pair and in all important things they worked together. They understood this whole situation was a mess. There was one advantage that they could outsource the problem. He was glad Mab could act without reprisals. "The horn is the sound of a chase."

Stiles had a grin the Joker would have been proud of, "And it's going to be Wild!"

Chris could put the clues together, "You mean the Wild Hunt is coming to town?"

Stiles snorted, "Nope they already here and close ... Within a mile of the House."

Carlos knew it was inevitable. "I ask only for mercy for my pack."

Derek could finally respect the Alpha. His decisions up to this point had been crass. This was a change for the books - maybe he was learning. It was a good thing. Stiles cocked his ear to the side as if he was listening to something none of them could.

Stiles had a serene smile on his face as he chose to inform them. "You will survive if you can elude the hunt for the evening so decrees King Edward and Queen Mab. The rules are simple, you will gain no help and you cannot let any _innocents_ get caught in the crossfire. You survive the night ... you get to live."

"You disgusting righteous twitchy little boy." Rosa hissed.

Chris could see the cracks in the woman. She was a Hunting Matriarch and dangerous to boot. This was not a good combination. She needed to die as she was a threat to Peter and Malia. This type of crazy he'd seen before in the eyes of his father. "You don't listen too well do you?"

"The power has gone to her head."

If anyone would understand that syndrome it was Peter. It was the most accurate description of what had happened.

She was crazy.

Stiles shrugged as he didn't care. "Tick tock you should run while you can."


	11. Episode 4: Who is hunting whom? pt1

**Episode 4: Who is hunting whom? Part 1**

It was like that was the signal that Rosa and Carlos were looking for. As soon as Stiles had given the warning - they tore off into the preserve. Stiles just cleared the plates from the tables as if there was nothing different. What would be, would be in Stiles' mind.

Peter had to ask, "So what will the Hunt do this evening?"

Stiles chuckled thinking of all the fun and games he had with the hunt. It wasn't so much a question, of what would they do. It was more a question of what wouldn't they do. He shrugged not sure of the parameters his Nana would have set. It would depend on her mercurial whims. "You will soon see that they are a law ..." 

"Unto themselves?" Chris finished his sentence.

Stiles smirked, "More like to their King and Queen."

Derek could understand the logic. He was an Alpha and strong in his own right. He could admit the Fae King and Queen scared him and he was _'married'_ into the family. He had no idea what to expect of the Hunt coming to town. He had heard a few tales from Melissa about the last time Stiles had ordered the Hunt to Beacon Hills. John's vein in his head had just about burst hearing her describe how pretty the Fae Captain was.

Her teasing had served its purpose as John had gotten off his ass and they had gone on a date. All in the pack were glad to see that they were still going strong. In all honesty as far as the whole town it was a long time coming.

Derek only thought about it as John looked at his watch. "Well Mel's shift is about to end so I will go and get her. I want to take her out for late dinner."

Stiles grinned and hugged his Dad goodbye. He was glad that his Dad was moving on. It didn't hurt that he thought Mama McCall was one hell of a woman.

As soon as everyone departed the pack filtered back into the dining room. Malia was the one to voice what everyone was thinking. "So the bitch is getting what she deserves?"

Stiles snorted, "Yeah Mal'. Rosa has some of the nastiest Fae warriors hunting her down."

Danny was curious about something. He was a researcher and little things would bug him. "How do you know they are so badass ... Is there a test?"

Stiles grin was full of mischief. "Sure there is a test but it is no Pop-Quiz."

He could see the curious look on most of the beta's faces. He could be nice but that just wasn't him. He rolled his eyes as he added, "Look you have to impress Nana if you want to join the Hunt."

"Huh. She doesn't strike me as easy to impress." Lydia said. She was silent as she tried to comprehend what impressing Queen Mab would entail. Mab was a level of badass that Lydia aspired to gain.

Stiles grinned as he was proud of what his Nan had accomplished. She had taken the Winter Court and turned it into something else. "Yeah she is. I wonder what the plan of attack will be?"

Derek growled, "I just want the hunter gone."

A chuckle that sounded like it was coming out of thin air startled all but Stiles. "Oh she will be dead before the end of the night. That is a solemn promise."

Stiles snorted at the Fae Captain's theatrics, "Show yourself Wodan."

Derek would have gone on high alert but seeing how relaxed his mate was. He assumed all was okay and this was just one of his mate's kind. He was right. The command seemed to be enough to get the Fae to show himself.

Show himself he did indeed. He was an interesting being and even though most of the group had mates. All would be blind not to acknowledge how sexy the man was. He was comfortable in his own skin and exudes a raw sexuality. Dark, sexy and broody it was a lethal combination.

"My prince you have a hunt for me."

Stiles grinned because boy did he have a hunt. He wanted the bitch Rosa dead. She was dead and cold inside in a way that Stiles hated. He knew Wodan would deal with it in a unique and satisfying way. His honour as the Fae Captain would demand it.

Wodan bowed because he always liked to use formality around Stiles. He did it for the simple reason he knew it bothered Stiles. "You want me to lead the hunt my prince?"

Stiles nodded, "Nana wants a hunter dealt with ... She is an oathbreaker."

The man swore under his breath. The pack guessed it was swearing but it was difficult to tell as none of them spoke the Fae language. The Fae could be mischievous and adored turning wishes back on arrogant folk. It was there way. What they hated more than anything was an oathbreaker.

"I will have her head on a spike." Wodan promised.

With that he was gone.

Rosa didn't like being the _hunted._ She raced ahead. She needed to get to higher ground or at least something she could defend. She remembered the rules so she would play by them. She wasn't stupid she'd angered the Fae enough for the evening. If she broke the rules - she would only wish for a death. A death that Rosa knew she would never see as it would not suit Mab's revenge.

She hadn't asked for help per the rules but did get straight to a weapons cache. She was never more thankful for the clan operating procedures. One of her own rules is when the clan started a new hunt there would be safe zones with weapons available. It had come in handy a few times, she was hoping that today it would save her life.

With a gun in her and she felt safer and the knife strapped to her thigh provided comfort too. It was not enough. She could feel eyes watching her. She sucked in a breath and counted backwards from five. What she needed was a plan.

There was no plan. Not a good one anyway.

She could gain no support from family. She hadn't realised how much she relied on family until this evening.

The Preserve would give her higher ground but was not the type of terrain humans traversed with ease. She would fight until her end as her pride would allow nothing less. It was clear the Fae Queen wanted her dead. She was not going to go down without taking a swing back. It may be a hollow victory and could result in the quickening of her death.

What choice did she have?

She sent the message. _Start the deadpool - all sups in the area._

She knew her son would do right by her. He would hunt down all records about any supernaturals living in the area. There was a howl in the not so far distant. It was no ordinary dog. She picked up the pace. This dog sounded so wild she wasn't sure she had enough firepower.

She would be right in her assumption. Hellhounds had the frustrating ability to eat fire. It dampened down on people's abilities to defend themselves against the creatures. It was why the Fae chose to hunt with the creatures.

The next howl was in the opposite direction. Then another. The Hunt had boxed her in and they were closing in from all sides. There was no way they wouldn't catch her. She was going to make her stand right here. She put her back to the tree so it could offer some protection.

She would die on her feet. A morbid thought crossed her mind. She wondered how they would kill her. She doubted it would be as quick as her clan member's death had been. There was something she could do. She could take the vindictive Fae's entertainment away. If she was not alive then there was no way to torture her.

This was a zero sum game if ever there was one. She looked at the gun and as she started to raise it, it got blistering hot. She hissed as threw it away.

Message received.

This would only end when the Queen was good and ready.

Back in the living room, all were listening to the tale Cora weaved. Derek listened pained to hear how Cora had lived. He wanted to hate Carlos Cortez with every fibre of his being. He really did.

He couldn't though because as spineless as he was he had kept Cora safe. He hated his sigh, "Can we keep him alive?"

Stiles shrugged, "The Alpha had had an epiphany before he raced off. I know Nana. There is one choice that would see him survive." 

Isaac scowled, pushing his curls out of his face. "Well that wasn't cryptic." 

Cora was curious about Derek's mate. She knew he was powerful and it was because of him she was still alive. What little she had seen it was obvious that he loved her big brother. If for no other reason she would like him. "What would it take?"

Stiles shrugged, "Does he have it in him to give up his power as Alpha?"

She thought about it and it was a good question. "Does he know it is an option?" 

Stiles didn't know for sure but he could make an educated guess. "Nana wanted him dead because his abuse of power saw you put in harm's way."

Cora just snuggled closer, "I'm home." 

It was just sinking in that she was home and safe. It was the best feeling in the world. She accepted the hot chocolate given to her by Uncle Peter. There was so much for her to assimilate.

Her brother was the Alpha. Uncle Peter was now with his true mate, a hunter. Her Uncle knew about his daughter and his step-daughter was an Argent. The pack was full of betas and mated pairs. They had beat the Alpha pack and due to Derek's mate being a Fae had a strong alliance with the Winter Court Fae.

She took a deep breath trying to vocalise her confusion. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you and Uncle Chris are together. Mom was sure it wouldn't happen again I remember her saying."

Peter cocked his head to the side. Was this a clue about his missing memories? He had had managed to get his relationship back on track with Chris. He would not give it up for the world but he would love to know how Malia came to be. He loved his daughters because Ally was now as much his as Malia. He just wanted to know why he didn't remember. He was guessing he knew why.

He shook his head sadness coming to the fore. "So she did do it."

Scott was the one who's confusion was the most obvious. "I'm not getting it." 

There were a few unkind comments one could make at this point. Stiles could see that Lydia and Jackson were debating saying something. It seemed being mates and pack had mellowed them a little bit. Not much, mind but it tended to focus their bitchiness towards people out of their pack.

Derek cut them off before it could become an issue. "One of the Alpha's powers is the ability to take a person's memories away. It can help to protect the pack when used right."

Chris hated it knowing that someone manipulated his memories. He more than hated it he loathed it. He could do nothing about it now but hug Peter close and make sure nothing else happened.

Cora sighed in frustration. The memory was so old she couldn't be sure. She was a little kid who had been eavesdropping on her conversation. "She spoke to Dad about it once ... I just can't remember why."

Peter could see the stress lining his niece's face. It was obvious she was trying to remember for his sake. He wouldn't let her. He may not be too fond of Talia right now but he wouldn't let Cora ruin any memories of her mother. "Don't fret about it. We will find out in time."

Chris squeezed his hand knowing what the admission cost his mate. He also saw the look of gratitude on Derek's face. It did give them an avenue to explore when it came to recovering the memories.

Hope was the most dangerous thing of all.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


	12. Episode 4: Who is hunting whom? pt2

**Episode 4: Who is hunting Whom? Part 2**

John was well aware of what was going on with regard the Hunt. He also knew that despite his powers as Sheriff there was nothing that he could do to interfere. He had learnt long ago to go with the flow and focus on what he could change. He was on his way to pick up Melissa for a late meal/date.

Stiles had given him a lunch with cold meats and other goodies. He was going to take the cheat day and run with it. He was contemplating going up to make out point. It had two advantages - one it was the prettiest spot in town. The second advantage was the minute he rocked up in his Sheriff cruiser. He was ninety-nine percent certain all the teens would scram giving him some alone time with Mel'.

Melissa smirked seeing him come down the hospital corridor. He was looking around wondering where the 'skank' was. They were not his words, they were Mel's. There was one recent start nurse who wanted to get her mitts on him. Again not his words. Melissa had not warned her off as she was classier than that. Sort of.

The last time he'd been at the hospital she had snogged him senseless - in full view of the skank. Message served.

John was smart enough not to say a word on the matter. He just made sure he put all his attention on Melissa whenever he was near the hospital. There was no way he was angering his girlfriend - she was the one with the access to big needles.

"Hey darlin." He greeted her.

She narrowed her eyes, "The kids are not in trouble?"

He chuckled hearing the suspicion, "Not so much. There are a few people who have angered Mab. The pack is safe in their den whilst it all gets squared away."

There was a delightful advantage to double speak. You could talk about things with truth and people would assume you were being sarcastic. It was not like he would be the only person to describe a group of teens like a pack of wolves. The only difference being John wasn't talking in the metaphorical sense.

"Does that mean we will get an uninterrupted date?"

John got the hope in her voice. It had been about a month since they'd managed a date without any interruptions. By this point, they were giving up hope. He was glad that they were old enough and mature enough not to need them. They would often end up at each other's houses stealing time wherever possible. If John was being honest - it was those time he adored most. "We can hope?"

It was not a firm answer but it was the only one he could offer.

They had made it to the makeout point. John had picked up the picnic blanket and walked to the viewpoint. He settled down, grinning as Melissa lay down snuggling into him.

Melissa watched the night as well as the man next to her. Her Ex had done a number on her and John was the only one who had managed to worm his way beyond her defenses. She gave into her impulse and kissed him.

Any surprise disappeared as he got with the programme. John kissed Melissa straight back like he did every time. He didn't think he'd ever love again after his wife had passed. He'd admired Melissa from the beginning. He would time it right from when she'd sent her bastard husband packing. He moaned into the kiss, she was dangerous. He had to remember he was in public. It would not do for the County Sheriff to get arrested by one of his deputies for lewd behaviour.

He broke off the kiss with great reluctance when oxygen became an issue. "You're dangerous."

The throaty chuckle did nothing to abate his arousal. "But more fun."

"Life needs a little fun." He agreed because she was so right.

Melissa snorted, "We have teenage sons who run with a wolf pack. That is all the fun you will ever need."

He liked the way she made no mention of the fact they were a werewolf and a Fae. John grinned because he wouldn't change Stiles for the world. "Yeah but they're ours."

Just as he leant back over for another kiss there was a loud squawk on his radio. Damn it. He knew before he got any details that his night was over.

"Sheriff you need to get the ravine."

Huh. John was guessing the hunt was over for one of the individuals. Couldn't they have least waited until his date was over?

Jordan Parrish was patrolling with a new deputy tonight. It sucked. He much prefered to hunt with Derek. Wait, no, that was the wrong word. He would patrol. Why was he even thinking like that?

It was a strange night and it felt like there was something in the air. He knew it sounded strange hence why he hadn't say anything. He growled under his breath and continued to give the newbie the tour.

Deputy Haigh was getting on Jordan's last nerve. He wanted to keep partnering with Derek in fact he was going to beg the Sheriff. It made the most sense too as they were the ones in the know about the spooky cases. As long as no one started calling them the X-Files they would get along just fine.

"So what is with this place?" The newbie asked.

Jordan shrugged his shoulders as a response. It was not like he could explain there were things that went bump in the night were real. "It's Beacon Hills."

"Yeah but the death rate is like an inner city." Haigh said with a small snort of amusement.

Jordan wondered what the guy was trying to say. He had no real patience for double speak. It annoyed the hell out of him. He looked at his watch. Damn it. There was still three hours on his watch. He was crawling out of his skin and there was no escape! This sucked. He hated being an adult right now.

A howl ricocheted around the street it was difficult to pinpoint from where. It was spooky as it was like it was in surround sound. Haigh was freaking out and Jordan just rolled his eyes. He walked in a particular direction somehow knowing this was where he needed to go.

He heard Haigh shouting, "Hey where are you going?"

Jordan brushed him off and carried on walking. A trance would be a better description. Jordan didn't care what you called it. He wanted to hunt and the night was _wild._

The howls were deafening in the preserve. Carlos never thought there would be a time he would find one threatening. He was a wolf by the moon's sake. He knew instinctively that these were not members of his pack. They were hunting prey and he was at the top of the list.

It was discomforting. He was an Alpha and right now he felt like a rabbit. What were the hunt using to catch him? The howls were not of a wolf but something just as big. He felt like the hounds of hell were chasing him down.

Why an earth had he thought this was a good plan? The Hale's had defeated the Alpha pack. It was clear that their ranks were no less depleted than when they started. It seemed like the Alpha pack had misjudged them too. He should have sought their friendship to ensure his pack would be safe. There was no other way he could see how to achieve his goals.

He wished he had never sought alpha-Dom. He was a terrible Alpha and now as a result he would leave his pregnant mate alone. He would give up his power in a second for the chance to see his pup. He prayed to whatever deity was willing to listen for their continued well-being.

The second he thought it a Fae stood before him. He knew the man was Fae, the magic was so thick in the air he could taste it on his tongue. His heavy gaze seared into Carlos' soul, or, at least that is what it felt like.

"Do you mean it?"

Carlos didn't play coy. "Yes my mate doesn't deserve it ... It was my arrogance."

Edward was grinning inside. He had just won a lovely bet for himself against his delightful wife. "Are you sure because once I do this there is no going back?"

Carlos sighed, "If it is a choice between being an Alpha and losing my family. There is no choice."

Edward nodded in agreement, "As you like."

The pain was unimaginable. This was the Alpha in him being torn away from his body. It was like losing a limb but he gritted his teeth and bared it. It was his punishment. He collapsed to the ground as the pain became even worse. Just as the pain subsided they saw a man walk past, he looked like he was aflame and in a trance. Carlos thought there were no clothes on his body either. He might be wrong and it all be a pain induced hallucination.

Carlos whispered a soft Spanish curse. It was fitting something about hellfire and damnation. The man next to him just said one word, "Huh! Stiles!"

There was a shimmering in front of his eyes and it was still taking time for Carlos to get used to magic. He was just starting to adjust to being a beta as he saw the Alpha's mate materialise. There was a bright grin,

"Grandpa!"

Oh jesus, was he ever to escape this family? He would be happy to go far far away and never come anywhere near California again. What was this about now?

The King huffed, "Why is there a hellhound running around your territory?"

Stiles scowled, not liking the reprimand. It was not like he'd done anything wrong this time. "What? Since when!"

Edward was getting annoyed by the whimpering mutt. He didn't have a thing against werewolves after all he let Stiles bond with Derek. He couldn't abide weak snivelling people. If you had no backbone then you should not stand in his presence. It was that simple.

"You tell me. He went that way."

The teen rolled his eyes, "So we should follow him then?"

Edward snorted, "You think?"

Stiles grinned, "Hey don't sass me Grandpa. It is not my fault but I will help you track them down."

Edward didn't think it would take them long to find the person. It was what happened when they found them. It was intriguing for their to be a human hellhound. He was going to be finding the person responsible and having many words. Nah. He would let his beloved wife know instead. She would be sore about losing the bet so this could be a healthy distraction.

Stiles heard what many would call a blood-curdling scream. He grinned all happy cheer. "Found them."

Edward was guessing Wodan had caught up to his hunt. He must have gotten bored with playing with his prey. It didn't take too long so the Captain must hate his target. When Wodan disliked his prey he spent more time and their ending and less on the hunt. It was like it got his creative juices flowing.

Stiles was no longer bothered by traipsing through the preserve. It helped that he had magic so could glide across the messier places. It also helped when it came to evading people trying to hunt him. He wondered who the hellhound was. It was rare for them to be two natured. Stiles could admit to curiosity at the identity.

The growls were all centered around the clearing up ahead. The scene would not have been out of place on a horror set. Stiles saw the place and tilted his head to the side. He was not sure just how many knives could be thrown into one body.

"You guys know it is meant to be a firing squad, right?"

Wodan grinned, all bright cheer at the success of his hunt. "Yes my prince but none of us had projectiles."

Well you couldn't fault that logic. Stiles was smart enough not to even try. A flaming figure took his eyes from the body. He squinted and it couldn't be, could it.

"Parrish?"

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


	13. Episode 4: Who is hunting whom? pt3

**Episode 4: Who is hunting Whom? Part 3**

"Parrish?"

Stiles didn't need to squint to know he was right. What the hell? Okay maybe that was a poor choice of words. This was nuts. He had to say it a loud to make it real.

"Why is Parrish a Hellhound?"

Stiles was sure it said something about everyone who stood by him. They had no issue and hadn't blinked at the body pinned to a tree. A body which had ten ceremonial Fae swords sticking into it. The body even still had blood dripping from said wounds. Whilst they had no issue with the body - Parrish being aflame freaked them out. It was pretty righteous to watch if Stiles was being honest.

His Grandpa snorted not as impressed. "What is one more to your menagerie?"

"Hey that's my pack you're talking about!" Stiles didn't bother to hide his indignation at the comment.

Carl0s did not know what to say. For once he was taking the smarter path and chose not to say a word. How could he? He is in front of the Fae King and his heir and the Wild Hunt. Oh, and they were all staring at the mangled body of the hunter who had pursued him across states. It was odd to see her reduced to this.

A new voice entered the fray. "What the hell?"

Stiles just rolled his eyes and slumped. He looked for all the world like a teen who knew there was a 'telling off' in their near future. It was apt but it was so not his fault. He wouldn't whine but he was not above saying it.

His Dad looked mad so Stiles found himself saying. "Not my fault."

His Dad was looking at the tree. It was stunning from a distance he had seen a body and soon as he announced his presence. The body had disappeared. He would make a sarcastic comment about magic but he knew that was the truth of it. Still it made his life a lot easier if there was no body then there was not a lot he could investigate.

In all honesty the focus of his attention was the flaming man. John wanted to check that he knew the facts. "Why is Parrish aflame?"

Stiles shrugged, "He is a human hellhound. It's a thing."

John found himself pinching his nose. "Since when?"

Edward looked at his son-in-law and wanted to laugh at the expression on his face. "Since hellhounds came to live in the Fae realm."

John regretted saying it before he even did. "Aren't they suppose to be in Hell?"

He was not too sure if Hell was real but his life was full of werewolves, Fae and other supernatural creatures. It seemed stupid to dismiss the notion.

Edward smirked, "It is not my fault that Luci' played a game of poker and leveraged a crap hand."

Stiles could see his Dad was trying to wrap his mind around the fact he'd played poker with the devil. It was a thing. It was hysterical but he thought it best not to mention the fact that he'd met the guy. The Devil was all that the bible advertised and more. The last Stiles heard Lucifer was rebelling again and taking a vacation in Los Angeles. Yep the jokes were so easy even Stiles refused to make them.

"Hey Dad. How did your date go?" Stiles was not ashamed by a blatant attempt to distract.

The deadpan response said it all, "A call-out interrupted it."

Stiles wanted his Dad's focus on the culprit of confusion. He knew if Derek hears about this, his mate would give him so much shit what he was about to do.

He didn't care.

Stiles whistled like he was summoning a dog. "Hey Parrish! Knock it off."

It did the trick. Parrish lost the flamey look. His eyes focussed, "Where am I?"

Stiles wondered if his whole evening would be dealing with stupid questions. If it was, then screw this he was getting out of here and finding Derek. They deserved some alone time. He needed some as this day was giving him a headache.

"The Preserve. Look around you Deputy."

Jordan whirled around to check the claim. If Stiles was being unkind he would make a comment about a dog chasing its tail. He didn't. "Why am I naked? Hello Sir."

The Sheriff sighed as Edward took pity on the young hellhound. It was quite something the way he'd come into his powers. He held his hands out and some leather pants appeared. He was not human and he hated the way they dressed in stupid synthetics.

Parrish blushed, "Thank you sir."

The Sheriff groaned, "Well you've just fuelled the housewives fantasies for years."

Stiles snorted knowing what his Dad was referring too. When Derek and Jordan had first qualified they would deal with nonsense call outs. All so the bored housewives could _coo_. It had stopped when his Dad had threatened to lock up anyone wasting police time.

Wodan shrugged, "Puppy is cute."

Stiles looked at how the Captain was staring at Jordan and wanted to groan even louder than before. "Oh no you break him and I will break you. I like him."

The Captain nodded and understood the message. He was well aware that despite what persona Stiles may chose to show - He was a Fae at heart. One who had learned their ways from the Winter King and Queen. It was a solemn vow that should any harm come to Jordan then there would be hell to pay. It was not deterring him so he knew he was in trouble.

"I will bid you all good day."

Stiles wondered why there were all still standing in the Preserve. It was not like they needed to. Justice had been served Fae style. Stiles wanted to get back to the House and find out who had inherited the Alpha mantle for the Cortez pack. The only trouble was there was his Dad, his Grandpa, Jordan and the ex-lousy Alpha to transport.

Stiles looked at his Grandpa and his suspicious nature was on high alert. "You're happy."

"Some would think that is a positive thing Gen'."

Stiles snorted, "true. This grandson knows when you're this happy ... Chaos is on its way."

Edward knew there would be no way he could placate his grandson with anything less than a perfect truth. "Carlos here helped me win a bet against your grandmother."

Stiles got it now. "Well once she has calmed down enjoy your fun."

That was all it took for his grandpa to disappear. It was typical. Grandpa got to cause chaos and then disappeared. His Dad was looking bemused so Stiles was taking that for the win. "Okay so I'm sorry your date got interrupted. Derek and I totally sympathise by the way. If you can take Carlos. I will get Parrish back and then we can have an excruciatingly painful Q and A. It will be fun."

Parrish was just about shaking off his confusion. "How are we travelling?"

Stiles smirked, "You're hopping on the Fae express."

Parrish's mind was racing. He was trying to keep up with everything he'd just learnt. It seems there was a little more to his absentee Dad than his mom had ever let on. He was aware of the supernatural, well since the Oni had come to town. He just never thought he would be one of the supernatural. Jordan was beginning to wonder just why he picked Beacon Hills to settle in once he left the army.

Stiles had grabbed a hold of Parrish and transported them back to his house. It was not easy to do unless you were of Fae origin. He was not a wizard like Harry Potter so he couldn't side-along apparate people with ease.

Derek let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his mate, "Are you hurt?"

Stiles didn't actually get a chance to confirm or deny before Derek pulled him into a wolfy hug. It was obvious Derek was using his senses to check for any injuries. He wanted to reassure his mate, "I'm good Sourwolf. Grandpa wanted answers."

Derek's nose wrinkled in confusion. "About what?"

"Me."

Derek hadn't ignored the fact Jordan was there. It was just to his instincts Stiles was more important. He looked over his partner. "Leather pants are new," was all he said.

Stiles smirked, "Well they were a gift from Grandpa. Jordan ended up naked and he made the pants to spare my Dad and Carlos."

So that answered a question. Derek had to check before he let a message go to the Cortez pack. "So he survived?"

Stiles nodded, "He did indeed. He did the only thing he could. He had to give up his power and it be his own idea."

A few of the pack were filtering into the living room. They had heard Stiles return and wanted to check on the Alpha's mate themselves. "Hubba hubba."

The blonde bombshell that was Erica was circling Parrish with an appreciative eye. The pack members didn't blink at Erica's attitude. Jordan blushed not so use to her comments. He tried to say something. "What would your partner say?"

Boyd for once answered, "She is not wrong."

Stiles could see the look of shock at hearing Boyd speak. It was the way Jordan's eyes bugged out in shock. It was just too funny or he was just way too tired. It didn't matter. He was finding it too funny. He collapsed back into Derek and giggled.

"What is wrong with Stiles?"

Derek answered his beta's question. "I suspect the day is catching up with him."

He didn't let Stiles move out of his lap. He was happy to be cuddled up with Stiles. The last few days had grated on his nerves. He was glad to have some time where he could settle his instincts even if they were not alone.

They wouldn't be wrong. Stiles took a deep breath and aimed to calm down. He knew what Derek was doing and was only too happy to enable him. He burrowed closer. "It has been an odd day. The Hunter is dead."

Erica smiled at the news. She was never going to be sorry about it. These were the people that would hunt her down and shoot her in the back if they got the chance.

Cora couldn't help but feel relieved. "Can we tell the Cortez pack?"

Stiles pulled himself off his mate. "Let's go."

Cora frowned, "I can go on my own."

Stiles didn't even blink. "You can but you're not so end of discusion."

Cora looked at her brother but she could see his approval of the plan in his eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Let's go then."

Stiles grinned, "Won't be long and by that time Dad and his guest should be here."

Cora waited to speak. It was a futile gesture as there was nowhere on the property that Derek couldn't here.

"I'm a big girl you know."

Stiles snorted, "It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Derek and I."

Croa could admit that stopped her short. She had assumed it was because they didn't trust her not to get in trouble. "What do you mean?"

Stiles tried to be patient. "You are his sister returned to us and both of our instincts are running high. It didn't help that your reintroduction only managed to happen thanks to grandma. It was traumatic and neither one of us will be able to stop protecting you for the near future so suck it up."

Cora could argue. She was independent a product of the way she survived. Still there was a small part of her that could admit she liked that someone cared. It was nice. She wanted to let the Cortez pack know that Carlos was safe. She owed them that much at least for them having taken her in.

She stepped into the guest house. She noticed that none of the other pack rushed her. It was stupid but obvious. She now was a Hale. "Hey."

"Is he dead?"

Cora's heart went out. "Why?"

The pregnant mate laughed but it was so full of bitter irony. "This is why."

Huh.

Stiles snickered. Well maybe the pack had a chance. He couldn't wait for Carlos to find out.

 _Carlos' mate was now the Alpha._

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


	14. Episode 5: stopped dead pt1

**Episode 5: Stopped Dead pt1.**

The list.

A Deadpool list.

Severo Calaveras knew that it would all boil down to the list. He had to hope that the council kept an accurate list for the area. He was not sure as the Argents were the local hunters. It was obvious from recent events that their allegiances were _questionable_. All he knew was his mother deserved vengeance. He had accessed the funds necessary and the plan was in motion. He he no more control over the events that would spiral out from here. This would more than likely bring the council's head down on his clan.

So be it.

It would be worth it. The creatures had hunted his mother down like she was a dog. It was horrific. There was no body. No chance to grieve. All Severo had to show the passing of his mother was a note. A note on formal passing informing him of his mother's passing.

Like it was a choice.

"Let the games begin."

Andrew had to be sure his boss understood what he was unleashing. "This will bring war down on us."

Severo didn't care. In his mind they started this the minute they killed his mother. "They started it we are finishing it."

Stiles looked out over the Hale land. There was peace tonight and it was grand. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. The pack had said goodbye to the Cortez pack and it was not a moment too soon. He had had his fill of pack politics. Stiles had made a solemn vow. The next pack to try anything against Derek and the pack, he was going to turn into trophies and have them mounted.

Derek entered their bedroom. Stiles could hear as his lover shucked his uniform off and let it drop to the floor. Stiles smirked as he felt Derek envelope him in a hug. He loved his mate and let himself sink into the hug. He whined, "No fair."

Derek smirked and Stiles could feel the smile against his neck. Derek was playing clueless,

"What's that?"

"You know I like to strip you out of your uniform." Stiles replied. His pout was wide and true. Sue him, he had a uniform kink. If he was honest it was more like he had a Derek Kink.

Derek pulled him around so he could see his face. "You're right but let me make it up to you."

Even as he said it, Derek was playing with his belt to get his pant off.

Stiles stepped out of his trousers. He let Derek undo the buttons on his shirt. He would have used his magicks to get rid of his clothes but he wasn't mean. He knew how much Derek liked to remove his clothes. It spoke to the wolf in him.

They needed this, the time to reconnect.

Stiles pulled Derek towards their bed and his wolf didn't resist. He was glad their bed was so wide it just offered so many positions to play with. He wanted to do every position and he had told Derek as much. It turns out Derek is only too happy to help with his sexual explorations. He was a good mate like that.

Stiles fell back against the bed. He didn't want to take his eyes off his mate. Derek was beautiful inside and out. Stiles wanted to erect statues so all could weep in envy. Then again he could be just as possessive as Derek. "Come here big guy ... I want to taste every bit of you."

Derek let out a growl, showing his control was not what it used to be. He felt his teeth sharpen and his eyes took on a red film. He wasn't scared of showing his wolf with Stiles. Stiles had never let him feel inferior like some of his past partners.

Stiles was looking at him like he was the best curly fries. "You gonna eat me up big bad?"

Derek wanted to do all that and more. Stiles with all his pale skin on show was calling to all his Alpha instincts. He wanted to mark his mate so that all would know Stiles was his. His breath halted, showing just how in sync they were because Stiles showed his neck. Derek bent down licking and teasing his mating mark. He was making it nice and raised.

Stiles loved the fact Derek covered him. It was not a question of strength or other bullshit. It was feeling safe and he followed his own instincts. He wanted to drive Derek out of his mind too. He bent backwards elongating his neck. He had to hide the smirk at the growl.

Derek swooped down to his neck. He kissed, teased and bit the mating mark. Stiles bucked up into his mate. His erection finding much needed friction. He bucked up again, chasing an ever growing need. He pushed up, loving the way his pre-cum was coating Derek's leg. It was not just the werewolf who was possessive. He knew what he wanted, "Fuck me!"

Derek chuckled but it was deep and low and full of dirty promise. "We'll get there."

Stiles didn't want to get there. He was all for the pleasure now type, they had waited too long. He was wound too tight. "Don't want to wait." He begged.

"Oh but ..." There was a kiss lower. "The pleasure is sweeter..." Derek swirled his tongue around his nipple. "When you wait." Derek promised.

Sweeter wasn't the word. It was slow decadent pleasure. Stiles was getting lost in the swirls of Derek's tongue and nips of his fangs. It was not fair he wanted to give as good as he got. He used a swirl of magick to change their position. He was not straddling the rock hard abs of his mate. It was a good view of the world. He rocked up and down, letting Derek know exactly what he wanted to do.

He knew he had a wicked smirk, "My turn."

Derek never doubted Stiles' power. He knew that if Stiles wanted to then he could keep him pinned to the bed. The thing was Stiles never needed to do it. He would keep his hands above his head just because he asked. Stiles bent double to kiss him. It was a breath stealing kiss. So full of confidence, love and lust. He felt his claws pop out.

So confident and sexy, Stiles pulls away, "Watch the bedclothes."

It was the last verbal thing Stiles said as he started a relentless campaign. He kissed and took his time playing with Derek's nipples. All light touches and strokes designed to heighten things. He would never focus on Derek's stomach. He was not willing to trigger any potential memories of Kate.

Derek never asked him to do it but he always would. It was the type of attention to detail that made him love his mate even more.

Stiles was teasing and returning the favour. His hands were teasing and kneading Derek's erogenous zone as his lips got ever lower. It was powerful to see Derek, his Alpha surrender to his pleasure. It was making Stiles even harder, just thinking about it.

His lips were ghosting over Derek's weeping cock. He waited for it. It was just as much torture for him though.

Derek gasped, "Suck me!"

It was not quite a please but it will do. He sucked down Derek's cock. He revelled in the sounds he earned. He kept his eyes on Derek, seeing the flash of red. He wanted Derek to touch his head. He communicated it with his eyes. Well as much as one can say fuck my mouth using just bedroom eyes.

He got the message though as he felt Derek's fingers wind around his hair. Derek's cock was much like him, thick and strong. Stiles loved the weights of it on his tongue. The masculine scent was so strong that Stiles just wanted to lick it off. He started off slow, wanting to coat it. He swirled his tongue along the vein knowing how wild it made Derek.

He pulled away giving with a pop. "Fuck my mouth Derek."

There was a groan like Derek couldn't believe he was real. It was enough though as Derek pulled him close. Stiles took a chance to nuzzle his balls and suck on them before taking Derek back into his mouth. He relaxed into it and let Derek guide the pace. He wanted his lover to let go and cum.

Derek pulled himself up so he could watch as Stiles sucked on his head. He watched as Stiles eyes sent him every kind of message. His fingers wound tighter and he pushed quicker. Stiles' eyes rolled backwards as he gave himself over to his pleasure.

Derek moaned and he released it all. He watched Stiles suck as much as he could down. It was so hot. To prove he was a sexy little minx. Stiles then licked up every drop he could find on Derek's cock. It was the best type of sensitive exquisite torture. He would give himself over to it for the rest of his life.

As he came down from his orgasm. He wanted to give Stiles the same pleasure. He would take no for an answer. He pulled Stiles onto his hands and knees. It gave him a perfect view of his mate's ass. Derek teased and kneaded both globes of flesh. Stiles groaned and fell flat on the bed. He was perfect without even trying.

Derek pulled open those perfect cheeks to reveal his mates hidden entrance. He bent closer and used his tongue to lick at it. A long dirty lick designed to tease.

The whimper it got him made him smirk.

Stiles could feel Derek's smugness. He wasn't sure how that was possible but it was true. It was his last rational thought as Derek's tongue managed to strip him of every verbal thought.

Derek could feel the moment Stiles relaxed enough to let go. It was then that he pushed his tongue into the willing hole. He was going to make Stiles come just from his tongue in his ass.

Stiles whimpered, "Fuck me."

Derek pulled away and Stiles hated that even more. He looked back glowering at his mate to show how unimpressed he was. "Nope you are going to come from just my tongue."

It was all he said before returning to his goal. Stiles came an hour later, shivering and so relaxed he may as well have been a pile of goo.

Their afterglow didn't last long as not ten minutes later a scream rent the air.

At midnight a coded list managed to print from every printer in the Beacon Hills area. Lydia was curious enough when the noise of it woke her up. She sat bolt upright earning her a grumble from Jacks. She kind of forgot that she was sleeping on top of him.

"What the hell Lyds?"

Lydia was still sleepy but this was more than that. It was a riddle. "Yeah it is not connected Jacks' ..."

She could see the minute he woke up. "Huh."

She went to pick up the paper the printer had chucked onto the floor. She assumed it would be an old print job that had finally come through. It wasn't. It was something else and something that set her senses off.

Her beautiful eyes looked to her mate wary. "This is bad."

"What is it Lyd's?"

She knew the feeling it inspired. It was something she had been working on. It was familiar to her which is why she was so uneasy. She had let her instincts free to figure out if she was right.

She softened the scream because she didn't want to hurt her mate. Jackson reacted super quick. He was hugging her close and calming her. He hated the look in her eyes. It would remind him of the early days when she had no clue what she was. The list was somehow death. For whom?

Well that remained to be seen ...

Across town, a loud bang was heard. It may have been mistaken for a firework only there were no displays. It was a gunshot that had found its target.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


	15. Episode 5: stopped dead pt2

**Episode 5: Stopped Dead pt2**

Stiles was glad for his magick. He had Derek and himself in clothes even as they were racing for Lydia's room. He knew better than any of them that Lydia had sensed death. Banshee's were distant cousins of the Fae after all. When they reached the betas room they saw Jackson hugging and doing his best to comfort his mate.

He was going a great job too. Stiles could tell by the fact none of the pack had bleeding ears. Stiles bent down so he was at her level. He spoke to her with a gentleness reserved only for the pack. "Hey Lyds' look at me."

"Death ... So much death coming."

Stiles could tell she was feeling crazy at the moment. It was the worst part of a banshee's powers coming online. He thanked the moon for the pack as Lydia was emerging with support. Too often the young banshees' emerged and thought to be crazy. It was not like a normal person could comprehend schizophrenia from emerging banshee powers.

Right now, the spirits of the dead were communicating with Lydia and warning her of future events. The trouble was how does one process disembodied voices talking to them?

Simple answer you don't.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when she focussed on him, "Hey. You back with us?"

"He is dead. They shot him." Lydia gasped out, "They say he won't be the only one."

Well that wasn't chilling. It was never a good thing when the dead warned you that more death was coming. Derek was on the phone calling the Sheriff. His Dad was someone who needed to be in the know. It is especially true when there was a none too subtle hint of more bodies to follow.

Bodies were bad but Stiles' main concern was his beta's. He needed to help Lydia to calm down. Stiles looked at Isaac, "Hey Pup ... Can you get me some chocolate?"

It was not just comfort food for the Fae and Stiles was hoping the same was true of Banshees. If you needed a pick-me up or a replacement of energy then that was what you used. It was the only thing that worked. Lydia took it and bit down on it. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she was not one hundred percent with them. She was completing actions because someone she trusted asked her to.

The list was still in her hand. She had gripped it tight when the first vision had hit. The chocolate worked and restored her a bit. Well, enough that she could talk. She would do the right thing and then she had every intention of taking Jackson back to bed. He could be a good mate and fuck her into oblivion. It was the only way she would get any sleep tonight.

With a fire in her eyes, she looked at her Alpha. "The bitch shot someone ... A Steve Grace. I don't know why but he is worth a 1 million dollars."

Stiles whistled as that was a serious amount of money. "Okay Lyd's you need rest. Everyone out."

He looked at Jackson and without asking Jackson said,

"I got this."

Stiles snorted as he had no doubt. Jackson was definitely growing into his claws. He may not have been too fond of pre-wolf Jackson but he liked this Jackson just fine. He patted the beta's back having no doubt of the fact.

"Yes you have."

Stiles took Derek's hand into his and pulled him out of the room. He didn't disturb Derek's call to his Dad but he wanted the physical connection to his mate. He needed to anchor his magick with his anger brewing. Someone had dared to come into his town and shoot a person for money.

He wanted vengeance. Old School - Fae Style. He just needed a name.

Peter was frowning. He knew the name Steve Grace but for the life of him he couldn't think where. It was more than likely it was pre fire. He looked to his mate, before he asking, "Who is he?"

Chris knew the name as well. He had been wracking his memory for why. It had been his job to know the name of the supernaturals in the area. "He was a werecat I think. Gerard never managed to confirm it."

Stiles had a sinking feeling. The list, the death, the supernatural link and a banshee's warning.

It all added up to a major bad.

The list was going to be the key. He knew it and couldn't explain why. They would need to crack the code to figure it all out. It was lucky there were so many geniuses in the pack.

Haigh patrolled the route assigned. He was working with one of the super experienced deputies, who was old and nearing retirement. As a result, nothing he did was good enough and he got to listen to war stories. He hated this place. He took the job as he needed the income. He'd been hunting and the Council decreed him too violent. It was ridiculous. Monsters were monsters and they needed putting down.

He turned the corner and the sound of the bullet shocked both of them. Their response was immediate. The siren was on and they were responding and reporting into dispatch. The saw the body, the guy never had a chance. Haigh could see it was a massive calibre bullet. The guy's heart had been blown fight out of his chest. He could see this before he even got out of his chair.

"Jesus."

His partner could only nod taking in the scene. It was stone cold. The guy had been killed execution style. The only thing on the body was a piece of paper with a line crossed through one of the strings of letters. Haigh picked it up, wearing the gloves so as not to destroy any evidence.

He might not know what it said ... but he could tell that it was a hit list. He had seen enough of them in his time. He looked to his partner and showed it him.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No idea rookie. I guess we'll have to figure it out."

Haigh gave a noncommittal response. He would research it first before deciding how much he would share with his colleagues. He had a few debts he could pay off, if he was careful. He just had to figure out the key to unlock the list.

Across town, John Stilinski had gone to sleep content with life. He should have taken that as a warning sign. The shrill ringing tone served its purpose. He was alert quick and so was a grumbling Melissa. They had both been so happy to have a night free of kids.

"Sheriff Stilinski."

As soon as he heard Derek's voice he started to get dressed. He walked out of the bedroom, not caring with boxers. He was too old for modesty and Melissa had seen it all before. He checked his printer like Derek asked and sure enough ... there was a ream of paper with something on it. He couldn't tell what it was as it was a garbled code, or, so it seemed.

"This made Lydia scream?" He had to ask once again. It was just a string of letters to him right now. He needed to understand and see the connection.

 _"More than scream she said someone was dead."_

Almost as if Derek talking about it, he would make it true. His pager went off and John could guess it was the report of one of the on duty deputies finding the body.

"I'm on my way."

Melissa stood in the doorway. The sheet wrapped around her with a wry grin, "Duty calls."

John looked sad. This was one of the times he was not too ken on duty. "It does indeed."

Melissa started to snicker. "You might want to stop for a few minutes."

John froze not catching her meaning. The look he got was fond exasperation. "Pants might be a good idea sweetcheeks."

John actually blushed when she spanked his ass. Melissa could be a minx when she wanted. She hollered back down the hall, "Besides I don't share."

When one has an enemy it is easy to fight. There is usually one group of enemies, or clear group. In Beacon Hills, there were more and more assassins coming into town. The trouble was none of them had a sign on them, proclaiming, _Assassin_. They looked like average citizens, students and yet they would kill at the drop of a hat.

It made it scarier too. How can you protect yourself when you don't see it coming?

Stiles had a plan for the pack. He had taken on board what Lydia had said in warning and had started making contingencies. He would not let some two bit killers take any0ne in his family. As Derek had been called in with the first murder there was no one to stop him working all night in his room.

By morning's light, he had an amulet that could double as a war ward for every member of the pack. It was the strongest protections he could weave into a necklace. He was kind enough to weave them into something each of the betas would wear. In all honesty, even if it had been a pebble he would have forced them to wear them.

The pack were waking and wanting breakfast which he'd already taken care of. He could tell how badly the night's events had shaken them. Every single one of the pack had scented him in greeting, they sort that type of comfort when distressed. He and Derek never had a problem providing it. As the pack bonds solidified - the betas had needed it less and less.

Stiles waited until they were eating to slide the amulets around the table. "You will wear them at all times. It is not negotiable."

Allison put hers up to the light. "Is this a bullet?"

Stiles smirked, "Only the best for the huntress princess. It will protect you from everything short of decapitation or explosion."

Lydia was a agog. "You mean bullets?"

Stiles grinned proud of his work, "Will bounce off it like a shield. I couldn't put the full war wards on it so there are a few vulnerabilities."

He was glad to see that all the pack were smart enough to put them on. It was going to be a full pack breakfast by the look of it. In fact the only two people missing were his Dad and Melissa but both were on shift. Derek came through to the kitchen space with Parrish just behind him. They were mid conversation about something but caught the amulets chucked at them. Parrish was bothered by something,

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with Haigh."

Derek couldn't disagree with his partner, "Yeah I agree he is creepy."

Parrish shook his head, "Creepy does not even cover it Derek. That man looked way too cheerful for a murder scene."

Stiles could see this was not a new topic. He would ask his Dad the next time he saw him. He kissed Derek glad to see his mate was still in one piece. "Can you stay long?"

Derek shook his head. "No. It is all hands on deck."

Lydia gasped and the glass of juice slipped out of her hands. Isaac caught it on reflex. It didn't matter the pack could tell what was wrong.

"There has been another death." Stiles said a loud.

Parrish started shaking his head. His head felt full and he felt sluggish. "What is wrong with me?"

The pack were on edge, all but Stiles. "You are growing into your powers. Derek follow him ... He will take you to the next body."

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have.


	16. Episode 5: stopped dead pt3

**Episode 5: Stopped Dead pt3**

Derek had done as Stiles had suggested and followed Jordan. He was a good Deputy and informed his boss of their plan. He had no clue how they would phrase 'I followed the hellhound' as a way for discovering a body. Derek would have said on a normal day there was only a few hints of Parrish's supernatural abilities. Not today. If you looked at Jordan right now ... You would see what looked like fire surrounding him.

 _"What are you doing?" John asked him._

Derek refrained from shrugging, knowing it would be a pointless gesture. "He has turned onto Parker's Avenue."

 _"Oh fantastic." John grumbled._

Derek had thought the same thing. Like in any city there were rich areas and poor areas. This was the neighbourhood where Lydia and Jackson lived. This was not going to be pretty. Any death here would create a lot of scrutiny from concerned residents. The sad thing was for the majority of the residents it would be due to the drop in house price. Image was everything. A dead body was not sellable and that would be the crux of the matter.

Derek saw Jordan come to a standstill next to a beer truck. The mystery was over and now they had body number two. Derek sighed, "You better get out here. We found the next body."

One was an accident, two is careless ... Derek hoped they didn't get to three or even four. They needed the link between the victims and why the kill style was so different. The first was a shooting and this one was a garrotte.

Jordan shook off his strange mood. He took a quick step backwards. What had happened? All he could remember was talking to Derek about how creepy Haigh was. There was something dead in him. Jordan was saying this having seen it during his time in the Armed Forces.

"Is this a hellhound thing?"

Derek glad for the calm question, grinned. "Afraid so."

"Huh. Well it could come in handy. I need to train myself."

Derek couldn't help share his gut feeling. "Well I fear you may get all the practice you need in the next few days."

This conversation was a backdrop to them doing their job. Jordan's brain caught up to what his partner had said. "What?"

Derek had sympathy. He remembered the early days of dealing with new powers. He'd trained others with their powers. He just put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I will explain everything but right now we need to do our job."

It was enough to get Jordan's focus. Derek didn't need to wait for victim recognition, he recognised the beta. He was one of Satomi's wolves.

Stiles was on the phone to the Alpha. Derek had told him and Stiles felt it was only right to do this.

"What can I do for you Alpha Stilinski?"

Stiles wondered why she was calling him that as he wasn't a wolf. He just he wished he didn't have to deliver the news. "I'm afraid a deputy will be informing you of a murder that took place this evening. Derek is at the scene processing it now."

Stiles might not have been in the room with her. He could tell the news had shaken her. He heard her hit a chair as if she had fallen back.

"What happened? I felt the bond break?"

Stiles couldn't give her those answers as he didn't know. He should wait for the officials but with the supernatural element. There was a risk he was unwilling to take. He didn't want her to reveal her wolf due to shock and grief. He knew she may have felt the bond break but that could happen for so many reasons.

"I do not know those answers." He replied hoping she could hear the honesty in his voice.

Satomi cursed in Japanese, Stiles had no doubt it was particularly vitriolic. "I want the bastards who are hurting my wolves dead!"

Stiles was alert now. "Hang on ... this is not the first?"

"Three of my wolves are dead this past week. I know the hunters are in town ... I assumed they were hunting us."

It was a fair assumption. The only trouble was Stiles knew that was not true. Yes the Calaveras clan had been in town. They had troubles of their own. After the death of the matriarch ... they had left town. Stiles took a deep breath, "You need to tell Derek every detail."

The Alpha asked him. "Why?" The confusion in her voice evident.

Stiles had a sinking feeling and it was a bad one. He knew what the list was, it was a group of names. He just didn't know how the list came into creation. It was so obvious now that he could kick himself. It was hearing Satomi's wolves were dead that gave him one of the missing pieces. He would bet any money that every victim was a supernatural. Stiles chose to be honest with Satomi as she deserved the truth.

"It's hunting season on all supernaturals ... I think." Just voicing his thought somehow made it all the more real.

Satomi snorted, "We're always hunted by the hunters."

Stiles knew it was bigger than just hunters. "No every supernatural is a target right now. Watch your backs even more than usual ... this might get worse before it gets better."

Oh crap, this was not going to be a fun phone call. He needed to tell his boo that the pack was on a kill list along with everyone else. Damn it. He wished he made war wards in the amulets.

"You should do the same." Was how Alpha Satomi signed off the call.

Stiles was way ahead of the older alpha werewolf. He was on the phone to his mate. "We're fucked and not in a good way. The cryptography will release a list of names I'm sure of it ... It's the supernaturals."

Derek sucked in a breath, it was the worst case scenario that any pack catered for. The only trouble was there was no real way to plan for it.

Stiles didn't care. He couldn't give the pack war wards. He could raise them around the pack house though and turn it into a fortress.

Mab hadn't ever explained how to play nice. His Dad tried but when it came to magick he definitely took after his grandparents.

Act normal they said. It will be okay his Dad had told told him. He was being a worry wort they had all told Stiles. When he got back to the pack house he was going to yell, 'I told you so' at the top of his voice. This was huge. He was trying to figure the puzzle out in his mind. There were too many pieces right now. He need space and string to make all the connections.

School sucked on any given day but everyone was sick. It presented like the flu but it was making Stiles' nose itch. He was sure there was a magic element. There had to be but that was crazy, or so he thought. The longer the day went on and the more people he saw getting sick.

Trigonometry had not been fun with all the coughing and sneezing. He was resisting the urge to down OJ on a grand scale to stay healthy. He just didn't understand why no else was freaking out. As far as he knew, most people seemed relatively healthy when he walked into school this morning. So why were they all so sick right now? And why was no one freaking out about it?

At least it was lunch, so he could escape outside to eat. It was healthier out there. If Stiles was honest with himself - he wanted to recharge a little using nature. His energy felt low today. It was another reason he was cranky. He was now sure someone was messing with him. He felt as if he had thrown some major magicks around. The only trouble was that since raising the war wards - he'd used no magick at all. He should feel like he was bursting with energy not low on it.

When Stiles saw Jackson looking pale too, he was sure something bad was going down. This was more than just bad luck. He didn't resist the urge to feel his head. Stiles needed to see if the pup was running a temperature. The wolves could get sick but he remembered a conversation with Derek. It didn't happen often and it was always serious complaints nothing like the flu. Stiles' sinking feeling was returning Bing style. Still he attempted a joke trying to make the beta feel better, "Did hatchet poison the food again?"

All Jackson did was shrug and Stiles was close to freaking out. Jackson never passed up an opportunity to mock the dinner lady. Stiles pack mother instinct ramped up even further and he didn't think that possible. He needed to see all the pack to check they were healthy. He hoped he was worrying over nothing. "Where are the others?"

Lydia glided into his eyeline almost as if she had heard the question. She zeroed in on Jackson just like Stiles had. Pursing her lips with worry she tested his forehead. Her tone was full of worry. "You're getting sick."

Jackson lay down, not wanting to stay up as felt miserable. "I know. I thought Derek sad this shouldn't happen?"

Stiles didn't say a thing as he was not sure what he could say to reassure. He chose deflection as a valid technique. Stiles motioned to the entire eating area, "So are a lot of people."

Lydia could tell something was amiss. "Why?"

Stiles didn't know. "I think I want to call Mel' and ask for some advice."

 _The new substitute teacher watched on in glee. He'd wait a few more hours and then this school would reap him a massive payday. The virus he'd unleashed in the ventilation system was designer. It would attack all and would weaken even the strongest werecreatures. He was just a human and was not stupid enough to try and face his victims on an equal footing. It was nothing personal they were his meal ticket for the next few years_.

The distress on the pack bonds had Lydia, Stiles and Jackson racing to a room. It was one of the science labs. The commotion made it difficult to see what was happening. Stiles understood. He also knew Isaac was ill. As he pushed his way to the front of the classroom. "Hey Isaac buddy. You need to calm down."

Isaac was fever high to a dangerous level. Stiles used magick to keep him calm. The last thing they needed was for him to lose control because he felt unwell. His golden pup was fitting still but calmer with his appearance. Stiles could see the relief on the teacher's face. Stiles didn't let go of his hand but asked the teacher. "Do you mind if I call his guardian to meet him at the hospital?"

It wasn't exact procedure. It allowed her to focus on keeping the emergency services informed about Isaac's condition.

Derek answered immediately, "How bad is Isaac?"

Stiles said more than he had to because of all the witnesses. "Isaac seems to have a nasty fever. They are gonna take him to the hospital for a precaution."

 _"We'll meet you there."_

The EMT's were there and recognised Stiles. He had somewhat grown up with the emergency services in town. There was an odd look or two from the other medic. Isaac himself stopped the issue from developing as he refused to let go of Stiles.

Things were a blur from there. The pack worked as one to get themselves signed out of school. It wasn't hard as they didn't have to feign distress or sickness. They were waiting in the waiting room until they got permission. Stiles could stay with Isaac as Derek had put him as second emergency contact. Stiles could feel Derek approach.

His Dad was with Derek. He knew his Dad had demanded to drive Derek to the hospital.

Derek took his betas hand as a priority. He could suck pain away like this. He was glad the police uniform covered the veins in his arm as they would be black right now. It would be difficult to explain to any hospital staff unless it was Melissa. He looked to Stiles and could see the worry in his eyes. "What happened?"

Stiles wish he had words to explain what had gone on at school. "I'm not sure but something is rotten at school."

His Dad caught one quick, "Abnormal bad?"

Stiles wished he had more of the puzzle. He started to share with his Dad all he had so far. Some say a problem shared is a problem halved. "Not yet but something is wrong at school. Everyone is falling sick."

 _"Everyone?"_

Stiles could hear the unspoken questions. "Yeah Dad. Go look at the pack, they are getting sick. Lydia and I look the healthiest."

His Dad could see the point Stiles was making. He'd seen them coming into Isaac and they all looked like they were suffering from a rough bout of the flu. Stiles and Lydia just looked a little tired. He didn't like the idea everyone was getting sick a part from Stiles and Lydia. If Stiles was right then people may have started to question why were he and Lydia okay.

He needed to put the clues together. He knew his son, Stiles was trying to figure out the same puzzle. "What would be the reason?"

It was a fair question. Stiles ran the thoughts through his head. All the people in school were sick including the werewolves. What was different about Lydia and him? The only link would be their Fae origins. Could that be it? To what end?

A chilling thought hit Stiles. You could kill a sick werewolf pretty easy compared to a healthy one. It wouldn't even be difficult if they were delirious. The damn list again. He needed the names and soon. He hoped they broke through the encryption soon. Danny would be in state what with his mate being in the hospital.

Stiles had to ask, "Would Isaac collapsing be enough to get a Deputy over there to investigate?"

John was glad that they were in a private hospital room. "To what end?"

He didn't disagree with the notion. He just needed to know how he would phrase the request and who he would send. At the moment the only candidate that came to mind who could go was Parish. He had to hope the Fae connection would be enough to stop Parrish getting sick.

Stiles hummed as he mulled the problem over in his mind, "To stop more dead bodies. It would be real easy to kill _anyone_ who is sick."

It was true and whilst his pack was okay. There were some of Satomi's' wolves still there. His Dad knew him too well. He knew Stiles had a theory. "Out with it son."

"I think the list Danny is going to break is a list of supernatural names. I think someone has made the school sick to target the werewolves."

A look of horror over the others faces made him realise they believed him. This was bad on every level. Who did he have to hunt? Well the pack would soon figure it out ... Until then no one was going anywhere alone.

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	17. Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry Pt1

Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry - Part 1

Stiles hated hospitals. This was nothing new and Melissa never held it against him. It all started when he'd watched his mom whither away in a hospital. It was not rational but then again love rarely was rational. He'd watched someone he loved die in one and he didn't want to suffer that pain again.

As a youngster he had a simple defense mechanism. His mind had linked death and hospitals together so chose not to step inside one. In fact the only time he would was a dire emergency. In all honesty he hated the idea of going to even have a passing chat with Melissa. She was one of his favourite people and never kept him long knowing his issues. She had been there for the bad day of panic attacks and would never do anything that could trigger one.

As much as he hated hospitals right now you wouldn't be able to keep him away. His pup was ill with a mysterious illness. There was no way he would leave the golden pup without anyone to comfort him. A whole pack of Alphas could descend and he would blast them back before he left. Isaac looked so sick and pale. It was not right. Stiles gripped his hand trying to heal him with his Fae magick.

The Doctor entered the room. "I'm Doctor Geyer and you need to let him rest."

Stiles got that it was procedure. He did snort at the request. It was never going to happen in a million years. There was only one person he would listen to right now and he would fight even his mate at the idea of leaving Isaac alone. He couldn't help it his instincts were running rampant.

The doc was old school and was standing his ground. His dad made sure he raised him to be polite and respect people. This doctor though was dreaming if he thought he would leave Isaac. He had to hide the smug grin, "I'm the second proxy."

Stiles saw the frown on the doctor's face. It was like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Stiles would prefer that he focus on his golden pup than him. Isaac was the one who was thrashing about on the bed. Stiles forgot the doc to hold Isaac's hand and bring the wash cloth to his head. He was excellent at following the instructions laid down by the nurses. You see he got it. If you make yourself useful then there was no reason to ask him to leave. The fact that he could use it as a tool to hide any tell tell signs of magic was just handy.

He was doing his best to use his magick to bring down Isaac's temperature. He had to be careful. He couldn't afford Isaac healing too quick. It might raise too many questions. Well, for now. If it came to it. If he found a way to heal Isaac he would take it and ask a few of the Fae to come and help him with the memory charms.

Isaac calmed only as his fever dropped. It was the first bit of good news they had had all day. Stiles sat back on his chair, just taking a moment to relax. He had to wait for Isaac to wake up. He guessed that when the tests came back they would know more. The only trouble was that Stiles was certain the cause was a supernatural disease. Now the doctor had gone to check on other patients he could phone Deaton.

"Hey doc. What viruses could affect werewolves?"

He heard the vet sigh, weighing the problem up in his mind. "Explain."

Stiles told him everything including his suspicions. There was no one here. He needed someone to help reason this out. He may not always like Deaton's neutrality but he was good to sort things out in his mind.

"The one virus that comes to mind would be a form of canine distemper. There was an outbreak a few years ago."

Stiles didn't want to know the answer but asked it anyway. "What happened?"

"It affected 40% of population with deaths in over 95 percent of the wolves."

Stiles looked at how sickly Isaac seemed. "In _our_ wolf population?"

Deaton didn't know the answer. "I do not know. I need to consult with Satomi she may know more."

Stiles asked one final question, "Could it be weaponized?"

"Anything is possible."

Stiles finished the phone call with frustration. He said aloud in the empty room, "That was not the answer I was looking for."

Lydia had read the text from Stiles. It was light on details but that was because she suspected there were no details. Just a lot of worry. It left her with a terrible decision. She didn't know what to do. On the hand, Danny had a right to know about his mate but they needed the list decrypted. It was the big clue they were missing.

She knew if it was Jackson in Isaac's place - She would be pissed if she didn't know.

Lydia knew her decision with that thought. "Danny ... it's Isaac he's in the hospital."

The cute teen shook his head, the furrow of concentration on his face not leaving. He had a job to do and he was fighting his instincts to go to his mate as it was. His powers were pretty passive on normals day but with the threat to Isaac they were going haywire.

"I can't ... We need the list. You said it yourself it is the key to the whole mess. I need five more minutes."

If it had been any longer, he doubted he could have stayed. There was only so far he could stretch his senses and instincts. He just needed to check something he was certain was true, "Stiles is with him?"

There was no doubt in Lydia's mind as she said, "No one will get him whilst Stiles watches over him."

Danny was shaky as he smiled, "I know."

He needed to crack this yesterday.

Lydia could admire the determination. She would stay with Danny and make sure he was okay. She knew that Stiles would have Isaac in hand so she would do the same for her friend. She cracked her fingers,

"Let's crack this thing."

Not five minutes later, the two geniuses working in tandem - did just that. The lists itself had three layers and each of the layers held a different cipher key. What neither of the teens liked were the particular keys required to unlock the lists. There was nothing good to come from a list that uses - Hale, Council and Eradicate as ciphers.

The list was a group of names with a single number next to them. Lydia knew why the list felt like death. It was a hitlist! When she read the names she figured out the layers. It was a recognition of threat. It made the most sense as the third layer of the listed was just the Hale pack.

D Hale 75

G Stilinski 75

P Hale 50

C Hale 50

M Hale 50

L Martin 40

I Lahey 30

V Boyd 30

E Reyes 30

D Mahealani 30

J Whittemore 30

J Parrish 40

Lydia smirked seeing just how threatened they felt by their Alphas. She smirked, their whole goddamn pack was just as dangerous. She was going to make sure that whoever instigated this begged for death but never received it ever. She looked at Danny seeing the look of fear flash across his face. She was firm, they needed a plan of action. "We need to find Derek and Stiles."

There was no disagreement from Danny as he was just grabbing his jacket. He wanted reassurance as well as a plan. Failing that, Stiles and Derek would destroy anyone coming at their pack. They had proved it time and time again.

Back at the hospital Stiles looked up as the door to Isaac's room opened. He wasn't threatened. The only reason he wasn't alarmed was because the bond told him who was approaching. Stiles didn't even know how much he needed to see Derek until he was up and wrapping his arms around him. He need the comfort and reassurance that only Derek could give him. He sunk into the contact, breathing in Derek's scent. He may not be a wolf but it helped.

Derek was doing much the same. He had been at the station when he'd got the school from the school about Isaac going to the hospital. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't freaked. When he bit his betas he'd never expected such phone calls. The werewolves didn't get sick - they got injuries but never illness. In fact, on hearing the news he'd sat back in the chair in shock. John had insisted on driving him to the hospital. He would be here himself soon enough, he was parking up but Derek couldn't wait.

"Hey Sourwolf."

Derek purred at the close contact. His instincts and wolf were begging him to take it further than a hug. He knew though that such a public forum was not the place. Instead he asked, "How's the pup?"

It may seem like an odd phrase but both were running deep on instincts at the moment. Stiles shrugged as they just didn't know,

"He is calm for now but they don't know what is wrong."

Derek could feel Stiles' worry through the bond. "They'll figure it out or we will."

Stiles took a shaky breath, wanting to believe Derek. "I know big guy."

They took a moment to just feel their love through the bond. It was a calm they needed with the metaphorical storm raging around them.

Lydia cleared her throat, hating having to disturb the moment between her Alphas'. She kept it simple, "We have a serious problem."

Well serious problem was one way to describe a hit list with their names on it. She was also well aware of how wide and far this list had circulated. This was going to be hell to contain. She watched as the couple absorbed the enormity of the list. A silent conversation of epic proportions occurred between the Alphas.

Stiles knew it immediately, he hated being right. It meant this was a deliberate attack on his pup and the school. There was an assassin there aiming to collect on several bounties. What he disliked was the coward's way this assassin was going about it. The worst part was he was somehow in the school. That was what made the most sense as that was where all the students were getting sick.

Stiles eyes glowed bright with power as Derek's bled red. Their voices were indistinguishable as they said,

"Not in my territory!"

His Dad was there, "What is going on?"

Stiles told him straight up what they knew. He gave his report as his mind was already spinning with potential plans. "The list is the names of every supernatural person in the local county with a bounty by their heads. Derek and I are worth 75 million, the rest of the Hales 50 million and the rest in the pack between 30 and 40 million."

It was distasteful. Lydia sneered, "I prefer my enemies to come at me and be a man about it."

Stiles grinned, but it was far to feral to be anything close to human. "Me too, this stinks and they are at the school."

His Dad joined in here, "How sure are you?"

Stiles shrugged, "No proof you could take to court but enough that I want to go back to school and start a hunt."

That told John all he needed to know. "Parrish is there, phone him and let him know what you know. It would help him find the culprit."

Stiles was getting angrier about the whole affair the longer he thought about it. Some one had dared to set a whole bunch of assassins on his pack and others. The only reason? ... It would be because they were different. This had hunter stink all over it. They were the natural suspects considering the victim pool.

"This is the hunters somehow."

His Dad had served before. He understood what this was, "No this is a declaration of War."

Derek snarled, "If they want a war we're not going to roll over and die. We'll take the fight to them."

Mab's demented cackle filled the air as she flitted into the room, "Oh darling. Is it time to fight back?"


	18. Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry Pt2

**Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry - Part 2**

Stiles adored his Nana and she was exactly who he would want in their corner. He hugged her hard grateful for the appearance. He needed to know the most important thing, "Where has the list come from?"

Mab had been keeping an eye on her grandson. She didn't like to interfere in his life but she would lend aid when necessary. This annoying coward of an assassin in town was too big a risk. She could not risk Stiles to the idiot. She didn't hide any of her disdain. "Severo Calaveras initiated it using the hunting council as his patsy."

"Damn Hunters!" Stiles knew that not all hunters were the same. If he was being honest, he only cared about two of them. "Are Chris and Ally safe?"

He noticed that the Argent names were not on the list. Stiles was glad of it as he worried about the pack hunters. The more fanatical hunters would not make a distinction for sympathetic humans. He'd found that in hunter's minds you were either with them or you with the supernaturals. If you were with the supernaturals then you were just as bad and fair game.

Derek snarled, "Figures it's him. He is a snivelling pathetic asshole. He always did seem to tuck in behind his mommy's skirt."

Mab snorted, "Oh don't worry dear. He will get what is coming to him. Now how do you want divide the fronts?"

Lydia was taking mental notes. She was a genius and would succeed in whatever she wanted. There was never any doubt in her mind, her sheer stubbornness would see to it. What she wanted to do was be able to do it with the sheer effortless malice Mab could exude. It was something else that she could aspire too.

Stiles looked to Derek, "How do you want to play this?"

Derek rested against Stiles, he needed to think. The threats towards the pack; there was the Council; the assassins and Isaac's illness. He couldn't leave his beta alone. He also needed to take care of current threats. His instincts were running close to the surface. He was glad Stiles was with him as he wasn't too sure he wouldn't shift. His primal feelings were telling him to do a full shift and rip out the throats of his enemies.

"The pup needs protecting Danny and Lydia can do that we trust them."

Stiles felt a twinge at the idea of having to leave Isaac. He didn't like it but he knew it was necessary. The rest of the pack were still in danger. After all, several had their tests this afternoon. Stiles was lucky that his sitting was with Lydia and Danny last year. Lydia's mom had arranged it as a way to keep them all out of mischief.

In fact, Ms Martin did it every year. The testing guy was new this year. He was weird, like he didn't quite fit. Stiles never liked to judge a book by it's cover. He knew better than to underestimate potential enemies. Could the substitute teacher be the one who unleashed the virus? What was the purpose? What had he weaponized? It was something to go on at least.

Someone clicked their fingers in front of his eyes. He shook off his thoughts. "Sorry I was thinking."

Mab knew that look well enough. It reminded her of her husband. "Talk it through ... Explain it to us."

Stiles took a deep breath, "Okay so this is not a natural sickness someone has taken a virus and made it _nasty._ That means the infection is deliberate and the person is waiting to take advantage."

His Dad and Derek knew where he was going with this. Derek was the one to voice it, "You think they are at the school?"

Stiles nodded, eyes glittering dark with anger. "The external tests would make a perfect cover, don't you think."

Mab nodded, "Yes but with the bounties this big ... The little weapon maker will not be the only one."

John put his heads in his hands. The situation seemed to be getting more complicated every minute. There was no point dwelling on what was happening. They had to focus on actions to defend the pack and the town. "So we have the potential of multiple unknown killers all with multiple targets."

Mab looked to the Alpha couple, needing them to understand what she was saying. This was not a time for petty human ideals and morals. "They will continue unless you send a message that it is a bad idea to pick a fight with you."

John had a feeling that Mab's idea of a message was one bathed in blood. He didn't agree with it as a Sheriff but if it meant his son got to live in peace. He would learn to make peace with his conscience. In his mind there was nothing more important than Stiles.

Stiles knew what would be a good idea. "Nana would you like to go after the source. I like the way you and Grandpa send messages."

Derek was in total agreement. "Yes please. Stiles can go back to the school and I will hunt the others."

Mab looked like all her Christmases had come at once. "You give me the best gifts."

She popped back out of the ward. Lydia watched her go and snickered, "If it wasn't for the fact that they wanted to kill us. I would almost feel sorry for them."

Stiles snorted, "Nah they brought this shit on themselves. We need to let Chris know what is going on."

His Dad sighed, "Think he will accept a Deputy's badge to give him legitimacy for a few weeks?"

Derek thought about it as it was a good question, better yet it was a solid idea. Chris was a hunter with too many weapons. Yes, he had the job as a legitimate arms dealer but that didn't cover having to use them. "I'm sure Peter can persuade him if he doesn't see reason."

It didn't take long for Mab to meet up with her husband and for them to hatch a plan. He'd traced the money whilst she had gone to check on Stiles. Her husband looked bored, "It was too easy. The boy lashed out because his mommy got caught."

Mab rolled her eyes because at least Rosa had faced her death in the end with some dignity. "Has he used the Council?"

Edward smirked because this was the fun part. He'd been looking for an excuse to go after that pathetic body for a while. They'd been a few Fae harmed by that idiot hunters. The Hunters had not been targeting the Fae but they got caught in the crossfire. "Would you like to know the best part?"

Mab snickered, "Please tell me they are having a meeting?"

Edward grinned at his wife, sharing her amusement. "Oh but they are in New York ... I think we should gate crash!"

It was too good an opportunity to miss.

* * *

The Council meeting was occurring in a business office in Manhattan. The leaders of several hunting families were at this meeting. Their only guests was there trusted seconds. It was ironic. There were protections in place such as wolfsbane bullets. There were wards to protect against demonic energies and even Vampires. There was not one single iota of a defence to stop a Fae attack. Well, that was just stupid.

Mab would enjoy showing them the error in their ways. Edward was with her. "With a bang?"

Her husband snorted, "We wouldn't know any other way love."

Severo Calaveras was attending the Hunter's Council for the first time as the Head of the Family. It was definitely a different experience. He'd accepted the condolences of the other families for the passing of his mother. He was nervous. He couldn't explain it but he felt there was someone sinister watching him. It wasn't guilt for the hit list. He didn't regret it so why this feeling?

A gavel banged on a table. "Let us call this meeting to order."

It was Susan Van Wylder calling the meeting to order. The Van Wylders' were the ruling hunting family of New York. She was a fierce woman who didn't tolerate any rubbish. "What is the first point on the Agenda?"

Edward and Mab took that as their cue to reveal themselves. They allowed for some dramatics as they appeared with a crack of thunder, not trying to hide any of their power. "You can convince my husband and I of a good reason for why I shouldn't rip your skin from your bones."

Edward smirked with his teeth showing. Whilst he may not be a wolf every hunter felt like they were prey. They did not like the turnaround that was for damn sure.

Mab would give the leader something ... She didn't cower. "Who are you to interfere with this council?"

Brave but stupid.

"I'm Queen Mab of the Winter Court. I rule the Unseelie court alongside my husband. What is more pertinent is the fact that I want to destroy you all for what you have done to my grandson."

The hunters paled. All had heard the stories of the Fae. There was a rule between the hunters when it came to the Unseelie Fae. Don't tangle with them. After all, you could only call something a battle if both sides had an equal chance of winning.

Calaveras knew exactly what was going on. It was the Alpha's bitch. Hale's boy toy was a Fae! Of course right now he was keeping his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself.

Susan Van Wylder had to think quick. This could go bad, quick. She like the others had heard all about the tempers of the Fae. "I know of no action that could affect the Fae."

Mab snorted, "Well that just implies you are easy to dupe. It has no bearing on if it is true in reality."

A stupid man with more testosterone than sense jumped up to interupt, "Now hang on a minute."

Edward reacted before Mab. He motioned with his hands a zipping motion. As a result the upstart who thought he could interrupt now had zipped-up lips.

Mab snorted, as she adored her husband's style. "Who gave you leave to interrupt your betters?"

Van Wylder could see the big picture. It may be galling but the Hunters are not in control of the meeting any more. She bit out, "For Godsake no one speak unless I tell you too!"

The other Hunters and people in the room were so scared that they were only too happy to let someone else take charge. Edward relaxed, glad for no more potential rudeness. "Oh goodie." His glare didn't lessen as he looked around the table. He found himself wondering a loud. "So which one of you was stupid enough to offer a bounty against my grandson and his pack."

He could see the look of dawning realisation in their eyes. Mab took it a step further,

"Yes you were recently convinced to unleash a dead pool list in Beacon Hills. It was a mute point ... Rosa Calaveras died due to crimes against my family. I authorised the Wild Hunt. If anyone wishes to express their displeasure at me ..." Mab paused looking around the room, "Well you are welcome to take your best shot."

Edward smirked, "Now love, be fair. You should warn them what you did to the last hunter who hurt one of the family."

Mab grinned, fond of the memory. "It was one of his idiot cousins. They threatened to skin my niece Cora Hale. ... So now he is a rug in my hallway."

Every hunter was glaring at Severo starting to get a picture of what had happened. The Fae queen was right. Severo had duped them all and made them look stupid. That was bad enough but now they could end up dead. The runt had the temerity to use their money to get revenge. They had a code and this was unacceptable - Severo had broken faith with the council.

Severo looked around the table. If he was expecting support from anyone then it was not forthcoming. The glares he was receiving were glacial at best. He knew he was in a precarious position. Right now Severo was not sure who would like to take his chances with as both sides were pretty pissed with him.

Susan Van Wylder had a choice. There was a brotherhood of Hunters but there was a reality check. Severo Calaveras had angered the Fae Royal family. He'd angered them to the point they were looking for active retribution.

Susan had to check as she would never forgive herself otherwise. "Would you allow us to take care of the business in House?"

Mab and Edward shared a look debating if they were willing. The answer was a resounding NO. She shook her head, "You have a choice as a Council to make ... I can take Calaveras back to my realm and deal with him there. Or, I can take my displeasure out on every last hunter until I feel better about the situation."

Edward wanted to nip any hope in the bud. Humans could be a fickle bunch. "I should mention that my wife and I are not going to forget the threat against our heir anytime soon."

There was never a question in any of the hunter's minds. They also made sure to pass a resolution - the Hale pack and territories were off limits. If any hunter hunted there, then death would follow soon after.

Mab did kind of hope that they hadn't been so reasonable. Still she had a prisoner to play with to get over her displeasure. She hoped Stiles ran into less disappointments.


	19. Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry Pt3

**Episode 6: A Matter of Chemistry Pt3**

As Stiles and Lydia slipped back into the school it was clear the place was descending into panic. It was now obvious to all that Isaac was not an isolated case. The principal had done the right thing and called the CDC in. It allowed John to be on site as Sheriff with a valid reason.

It was a good thing in a catastrophic situation. Stiles was well aware that panic and fear would be the guiding emotions for most humans right now. Stiles was glad his nose wasn't sensitive to people's emotions like the betas. Derek had explained how it was quite an acrid smell. He hoped the pups were okay.

John knew Lydia and Stiles were here on site again. He knew they were searching for an assassin and looking for the pack. A small part of him wished they had stayed with Danny at the hospital looking after Isaac. John knew it was a forlorn hope. As Stiles often told him - he'd raised Stiles too well. John could understand the need to keep the pack safe. The pack was Stiles' family and having had so little of it in the past - Stiles would kill to keep it now. John knew he would look after the rest of the students whilst Stiles took care of his pack. He raised his radio and flicked the frequency to one he'd agreed with Stiles.

"Kiddo speak to me."

Stiles voice crackled over the radio, "Basement is a great place you know. All my friends are down here."

John relaxed hearing the pack were out of sight. The school was grim and there was a lot of fear and panic in this place. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone overreacting to something like an accidental shift. "Stay out of trouble."

Stiles heard what his Dad said. He did. He respected him a great deal but his pack were sick so all bets were off. It was because some sick bastard wanted to make a profit off their deaths. Only he or she was too much of a coward to come straight at them. That was the bit Stiles hated. If you wanted to kill him then be straight up about it. He hated cowardice and bigotry more than anything in this world.

Allison looked so relieved to see her friends. She was not unaffected as even she was coughing, "Thank god you are here. They are getting so sick."

Lydia and Stiles shared a look of worry as the pack who were in school were sick and here. The mates were curling up around each other. Allison bless her soul, was splitting herself between caring for Scott and Malia. She asked her returning friends the most important question. "What is going on?"

Stiles didn't want to alarm the pack until he knew more. "Well Grandma is working on stopping the bounties. Derek is hunting any assassins in town and your Dad's are helping. Lydia and I are here to help you guys and stop the coward in the school."

Coward was a much better title for the assassin in town.

"We couldn't get a phone to work not even Jackson's fancy Sat phone." Erica said, but it cost her. As it started another coughing fit.

Stiles picked up some water to help her. He never liked seeing Erica struggling with her health. It was telling how bad Boyd was as he couldn't even get up to help her.

Lydia knew why and it was frustrating. They needed to be able to contact Deaton. "If the CDC are here they would have cut phone signals to stop a mass panic."

Erica choked out, "What about our panic?"

Stiles was sad to see the pack looking so sick. The worst one for him was Erica, she had been so sick before her bite. It was a horrific thing to see her brought low by this. "Don't worry Catwoman."

The pack watched as Stiles opened up his own cellphone. He winked as he started to dial a familiar number, "This works between realms ... I bet I can get a signal out."

He was never so glad to hear Deaton's voice.

Deaton's morning had been slow. The booked routine procedures were over and now he was waiting for any emergencies. He wouldn't wish for any and chose to work on some paperwork. There was always paperwork to keep him from getting bored after a fashion.

He'd sat down at his desk when he heard shouting outside his 'alternate' entrance. He sighed knowing that any chance of a quiet afternoon had disappeared. His shock was seeing Satomi seeking his aid. He had nothing against helping the Alpha but she was more isolationist in her ways. Right now, she looked frantic, "I need your help!"

Deaton didn't disagree with the statement. The beta in her arms was in a bad way. The beta was shivering and his eyes and face were fever bright. The most damning part was how the beta couldn't keep control of his shift. This was bad on so many levels. Deaton would do his best for the werewolf but he feared there may be nothing he could do.

"Get him up on the table."

Satomi lifted the werewolf like he weighed nothing. It was the most jarring example of her supernatural strength. It was a good job that there was no one else on his practice - He would have a difficult time explaining it.

"Can you stop my wolves from dying?"

Deaton gave her an honest answer, "I will do my best. We need to work quick as this is affecting the high school also."

She shrugged as she had not heard about it there. Her wolves went to the other school which didn't care for details over yearly fees. "I moved us further into the woods but it did us no good."

Deaton sighed, "The boy needs a hospital not a wood."

She gave him a flat look, "The hospitals don't cater for my people. I can imagine how easy it will be to describe no control over their shifts."

Deaton knew the Alpha had a point. Still Beacon General did have Melissa McCall working there, meaning it wouldn't be hopeless. "If it comes to it ... I know someone who may be able to help."

She nods. "I remember this disease from before. It gutted the pack when I was a child ... only a few survived."

Deaton's mind was racing, "Tell me what happens. I need to know how the infection progresses."

If she was being honest, she had tried to forget. She had been a young pup and it was a scary week. The infection had ripped through their pack. She remembered that it hadn't taken long from the first signs of infection to death.

"It started slow, just a fever like the human flu. It develops from there to uncontrollable shifts, including unwilling full shifts."

Deaton always liked Satomi but she was brave. She had just as much admitted that Alpha's were not safe from the virus. She would accept no such comment so he just motioned for her to carry on with her explanation.

"The shift issue then switched to the infected not being able to stand ... After that blindness is the last stage before they die." She took a deep breath pushing back the painful memories of her father. "From blindness to death is less than five minutes."

Deaton pursed his lips but the phone disturbed him. He knew the disease sounded like canine distemper. If it was a form of it then someone had done something nasty to it. The disease killed about forty percent of the animals infected. In werewolves it seemed to be way more deadly.

"Hey Doc ... We have a massive problem. Well more than one. We're working on it but the pack are sick and in a bad way. The CDC are poking around and the pups are hiding in the basement."

Deaton frowned, "How are you calling? The phone signals were blocked by the CDC."

Stiles snorted, "Magic trumps technology Doc. My grandmother has never been one to accept something just is."

Deaton having met Queen Mab knew there was an absolute truth right there. He chose to get back to the situation at hand. He needed symptoms if he was going to diagnose, or, confirm his suspicions. "Tell me their symptoms Mr Stilinski."

"The pack have all caught it. All seem sick human, werewolf and even Lydia and I caught a low dose. We've shook it off the others have not. It starts like a severe flu. The betas couldn't control their shifts. Allison managed to get them down to the basement but now they are having trouble standing."

Satomi and Deaton shared a look. Deaton spoke up, "Take me off speaker."

Stiles knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. He did think it futile as the werewolves had great hearing. If this was bad news then he hoped their sickness stopped them hearing whatever he was about to hear.

Stiles spoke softer, "Say it."

Deaton said it softer but that didn't stop it packing a punch. "When blindness sets in get anyone they love out of the room."

"Why?" Stiles could guess the answer but he needed it confirmed.

Deaton puffed out a breath as he said it a loud. "Because they're gonna die."

Stiles took a deep breath and considered the problem in hand. "Okay so what the hell is this thing and how do we kill it? I knew it is a virus bit there must be something ... Magic? Plant? ... anything?"

Stiles was not ready to concede defeat just yet. He wasn't built this way. He heard a huff over the phone. "Who else is there?"

"Hello Alpha Stilinski."

"Alpha Satomi. Did I spark an idea?" Stiles asked, hoping beyond hope that perhaps he had.

She shrugged, not that he would see it. "There was this tea I drank as a child. It didn't taste well but only my momma and I drank it. We were the only two to survive."

Stiles was willing to try anything to save his pack. The idea had merit at least, "What was it?"

"Wild Purple Reishi ... my mother swore by it."

Stiles cocked his head to the side considering what he knew about it. He looked back at the pack and the worried looks Lydia and Allison were sharing. What had he learnt about it in his plant lesson with his Grandpa's tutor?

"Huh. That might just work it is old school medicine." He meant that in the truest sense of the word. The Japanese used to use it way back in the day before Jesus was a thing. "It was used as a cure all. I think along with my magick as a boost it should work."

Deaton thought about it and it was a solid plan. There was nothing he could think to offer as an alternative. "It was used as a way to offer immune support, wasn't it?"

Stiles was liking the idea more and more. They need action not words. He wanted to move things along, "Something our guys need ... tell me where there is some and I will zap and get it."

Stiles knew the assassin would be looking for the pack. The virus had done its job and weakened his pack so now they would be looking to finish the job. It would happen over Stiles's dead body. He'd got the tea into the betas and the humans too. Allison looked a lot better but the worry was not helping.

He hated playing defence - it was about time to go on the attack. He looked to Ally, "I need to borrow your weapon."

She didn't play coy. In fact there was a glint of approval as she handed it over. "Make them pay ... We will keep them safe."

Stiles kissed both Lydia and Allison on the cheek. The sad fact was that as much as he wanted to stay here. He needed to protect more, "I know you will. Good luck."

Stiles had thought about letting his Dad know about the plan. He decided to forgo the lecture until afterwards when everyone was safe. His Dad was working with Jordan to coordinate the medical response.

Stiles was in the locker room when he heard a chuckle behind him. "You know I just don't get the 75 million bounty for you."

So he had been right. The assassin was the teacher brought into deliver the PSAT test. "Well I was smart enough to have already past your stupid test." Stiles just had to reply.

The assassin sneered, "You are just a human running with Wolves."

Oh goodie. So the idiot had no clue. Stiles would not lead him towards the pack who were hiding in the basement. He had hoped to distract the assassin and stop him from ever reaching the pack.

The snarky comment and the click of a barrel behind him - told him his wait was over. He turned around slow and calm, not wanting to provoke the idiot into anything rash.

Stiles saw the barrel of the gun pointed at him. He knew that any normal human beings would start to plead and beg. It was a natural response in the face of overwhelming fear. Thank god he was a Fae - he looked at the assassin. He couldn't wait to share the joke with the idiot.

Stiles smiled, doing his best impression of an airhead. It worked. He threw the assassin off his game. He needed a few seconds more for his magick to work. He could kill the guy outright but he wanted to send a message too. This one would have a small amount of poetic justice too.

"You know I can't wait to see how they report your death." Stiles said still smiling. The calm way he said it made it sound even more menacing.

"You mean your death?" The assassin's response, was dripping with disdain.

Stiles smirked, "You know the gunpowder in your gun is quite excitable ... One might even say liable to explode."

As he said it, the gun exploded in his hand. Stiles was not taking any chances so despite taking a moment to treasure the look on the idiot's face. He sent a blast of wind at him that he slammed against the wall with enough force to crack his skull. It was a quicker death than Stiles would have liked but he was now no longer threat. In the long run that mattered more.

He was mindful of who might be listening on the radio frequency. "Er Dad ... I have your killer. You know it's the damndest thing. He went to kill me and his gun exploded on him. He didn't clean his gun./ by the look of it. Amateur."

"Where are you son?" The relief was clear in his Dad's voice.

"Locker room Dad." He slumped back against the door. He was glad he was not dead and if the cure worked for the pack he would be over the moon. Things were starting to look up or at least he hoped it was. He didn't want to say anything lest he jinx it.

He hoped Derek and Chris were having the same amount of success as he was.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	20. Ep 7: If you're looking for trouble pt1

**Episode 7: If you're looking for trouble Pt 1**

Chris stared at the badge in something like awe. John had handed him a Deputy's badge with a simple statement of, 'watch Derek's back.'

There was something strange about the idea of him having a badge. A hunter would give its teeth for this type of legitimacy. The only trouble the fear for his children was outweighing any glee. He looked at his mate and could see it in him also. They were predators and someone was trying to hunt their kids. It brought out their worst or perhaps best instincts.

It was even worse for Peter. "You can't go out there Peter."

"That's our kids and our pack!" Peter snarled, feeling every ounce of protective instinct.

Chris wasn't always demonstrative around others. He was now. He got it, oh boy did he get it. He cupped Peter's cheek and used every ounce of control to show his feelings. He was a son of a bitch too as he used their mating bond to share his feelings of dread. "I will help Derek but with killer viruses out there ... I can't risk you."

Chris may have hated the way his voice broke on the last bit. He knew though it was that bit that got through to Peter. He could see the resignation on Peter's face. Peter wasn't quite willing to let it go just yet.

"What am I supposed to do twiddle my thumbs?"

Chris would have in another situation made a sarcastic comment but now was not the time. "No you are going to be the proper Left Hand of the pack like you trained for." Chris could work with this, "You research the threats. Derek and I will be the people to end them."

Peter wasn't sold on the entire idea but he could see the logic. "You forget about that shiny badge ... If they are a threat to you. I want you to shoot them dead."

Chris had finished putting all the weapons on and around him to feel safe and secure to hunt. "You bet your sweet ass."

He would always do his best to survive. Chris had way too much to live for; he had Peter and their two kids. He was living the dream as even his ex-wife didn't hate him. How many men his age could say the same thing?

* * *

Jordan woke groggy and disorientated. He didn't get it. He was not sure where he was. One minute he had been in the school and the next he was getting a lift back to the station. Oh yeah, that's right. The Sheriff had seen how tired he was and ordered Haigh to drop him back at the office.

It was the thing he could remember. Jordan felt like he'd had a good night on the town. Only he knew that wasn't true. He tried to move his hands to freshen up but he couldn't. What the hell?

Why was he tied to the wheel of the cruiser? What had Haigh done? He turned his head to try and get his bearings. Haigh was watching him with a strange calculating look in his eyes. He didn't care this wasn't hazing, this was crazy.

Jordan groaned, "Haigh. What the hell man untie me!"

He was guessing that was out. The bastard was throwing what smelt like gasoline over him. Parrish had to calm himself down before he could. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh come on Parrish! You know someone wants you dead right? And is going to pay a whole lot of money?"

Huh. So this was a hit list thing. He knew his name was on it but he'd relied on his training to stay safe. It was overconfidence but he'd agreed with little Malia's assessment. Derek and Stiles were the biggest targets so those would be who got targeted first.

It was wrong. "What am I worth?"

It was a sick question but Jordan figured if you were going to burn a guy to a death. You could man up about what it would be worth.

Haigh shrugged, "A cool 40K."

Well there was irony. The money was cool but he was dying by fire. There was no worth pleading with the bastard. It was clear he had no conscience about the matter. He was enjoying it. There was an unnatural gleam in his eyes. Jordan didn't get it. How was he the monster for being a creature? And yet this piece of scum who was trying to kill him was better just because he was human?

"I hope you rot in hell!" Parrish screamed as the flames got ever closer. The warmth was getting uncomfortable.

He saw Haigh walk away and Jordan sneered. He was too much of coward to watch his handy work. The flames were getting closer. This was so not good. A voice in his head spoke,

" _The flames are who you are. They don't scare you."_

Jordan disagreed. Flames were bad as they led to death. Jordan didn't think scared covered his emotions right now. His other nature was not at the fore of his mind right now. He'd forgotten what he'd learnt about his nature.

" _You're thinking human. Be one with the flame my son and you will get your revenge."_

Now that he could do. He preferred thoughts of revenge to overwhelming fear. Jordan focused his mind on all the ways he could kill Haigh when he caught up with him. There were so many. He just needed to escape from this car to achieve his aim. Goals were important - the army had taught him that.

The flames were warm and scary but the voice was right. They welcomed him. He could be one of the flames if he put his mind to it. If anyone else had been around the abandoned car lot they would feel like they were losing their minds. You see they would have seen a burning fire beast walking out of the car as if it was nothing.

The flames doused themselves on the physical level as Jordan carried on walking. The flames inside his heart were burning ice cold. Haigh was his target and he would have his pound of flesh.

* * *

Stiles sat down on the bench as he watched the idiot get cuffed and led away. There was one moment he would treasure where the Chemist screamed. "I would have got away without you meddling kid."

Stiles screamed at his retreating figure, "You shouldn't be a dumbass then!"

His Dad just gave him the parental stare. You know the one that gets you squirming. "What?"

His Dad sighed, "I should let Derek know about your psycho-baiting. It is not a healthy habit."

"Pur-lease we have Peter in our pack." Stiles said as if that was the beginning and the end of the argument.

John would love to argue the point with Stiles. He would. The trouble was he knows the kid is telling the truth. "Look be careful we still don't know how many of these bastards are still in town."

Stiles nodded. He was tense. There was something wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what. "Something is wrong."

Lydia had found her way to Stiles. She knew something bad was happening. Her worry stemmed from the fact all her instincts were telling her to scream and to not stop. Her powers were too new and fresh. She sort help from someone she hoped could help. She hated this as it had separated her from the betas still healing. Allison had been adamant. She could protect the betas on her own. Lydia needed to go and make sure the rest of the pack was safe.

It would be a turning point in her powers. It would be the first time she would think of them as positive. All she could think up to now was the depressive - her powers warned her about death. How great was that?

Now she could use them to stop a death?

She looked fragile right now in Stiles' eyes. "What's up Lyds?"

She shook her head, trying to shrug off the noise and voices. She knew in her head that she wasn't going crazy but it was taking her heart a little longer to catch up. "Someone is in danger and I can't tell whom?"

John frowned, thinking of who might be in danger. It could be any of the main adults, Peter, Derek or hell even Jordan. He was less worried for Chris and Melissa at the moment. For one reason only the threat was targeting the supernatural members only. It still burned that someone had dared to put a bounty on his kid. John hoped Mab made the idiot pay in whatever way her malicious heart came up with.

Stiles picked her hands up, "Let's find out. Hey Lyds focus on the voices."

Lydia gritted her teeth. "There are too many."

Stiles hook his head. "Nah. You just need to find the relevant one. Who is warning us?" It was a good job the Deputy had taken his statement and cleared the room they'd used. There was no good way for Stiles to explain why he was glowing.

Lydia's eyes focussed, which may seem odd as she was focussing her sense of hearing. "Jordan."

It made sense why Lydia and Stiles felt it first. The pack was not racist like some of the older packs. Stiles was more likely to feel the harm of Jordan and Lydia because of their heritages.

John picked up his keys. He was not letting the kids out of his sight. "I'll drive you tell me where."

Stiles flowed into his core. The rate he was burning through magick he was going to have to go and visit his grandparents soon. He would need the recharge of his core. He just hoped the pack could clear the assassination drama up first.

"Down first ... Turn left ... Right ... Stop."

It was an abandoned car lot. They could see the wreck of the car. It was in a bad way but there was just enough of it to recognise it. It was a patrol car. The three looked grim as they approached the car. John didn't care who you were - fire was a nasty way to die and took way more than it saved. He would take great pleasure hunting down whoever did this to his deputy.

He told the kids to stay back. He knew they had seen so much in their lives but if he could spare them this one - he would. There was nothing crueler than a death by fire. It twisted things beyond recognition. John felt the Hale pack had had too much fire in their lives already.

Stiles frowned looked at the ground. He let out a whoop and cheer of agonised relief. John missed the wicked grin. "Dad Jordan's mad but okay."

Lydia and John moved over to where Stiles was pointing. It was late but there was enough lighting for them to see it. There were dirty ash paw prints.

Stiles gave himself a minute to laugh and just rejoice in fact there was no more death. He might be four legged and be a slight fire code violation issue but he is alive. Everything else he could deal with later.

* * *

Jordan was more than okay. He was safe and powerful. Revenge and anger filled his thoughts. He would repay every moment of fear he had on _Haigh's face_. These paws were good for moving through territory fast but not for his plans. He needed his limbs back. He was at the back entrance to the Sheriff's office. It was one the officers could use and focussed his thoughts on what he needed. It felt like there was something along. He didn't know what but he'd go with it.

He was human. He was sooty and the ash clung to him like a second skin. For once, it was okay and somehow it was protecting his modesty. Perfect. He didn't care. He needed to have a chat with Haigh and he wasn't going to delay for anything stupid like clothes.

He burst through the door. If you want to make an entrance go big or go home. The deputies in the office scrambled backwards but Haigh just froze.

"Oh shit."

Parrish said nothing, just smirked and it would have made Mab smirk in how devilish it looked.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	21. Ep 7: If you're looking for trouble pt2

The tension was palpable. You could cut through the air with a knife or at least that was what it felt like. No one in the department had ever seen Parrish react like this before. He was always so polite and unruffled in everything he did. Then again, there was no one in the department who had ever seen him buck ass naked. Not that several wouldn't have liked the opportunity in more pleasurable circumstances.

It was a nice ass but why did Parrish look like he'd been in a fire? Why was he attacking Haigh? Why was Haigh not fighting back? In fact, why did Haigh look like he'd seen a ghost?

All these questions were what stopped anyone reacting. Shock at seeing one of their own attacking another Deputy.

The reason was Haigh was sure he _was_ seeing a ghost. His mind was too confused to react. By the time it had processed it. It was too late. Parrish had got the drop on him. Haigh didn't understand how Parrish could be in the office. There was no way any creature could survive being burnt like he'd done it. It was why he had killed using that method when he hunted. The fire was pure and cleansing and tended to kill everything in its path.

His method was the stupid reason the hunters kicked him off their council. They were too squeamish! It was something like fire was too cruel. Haigh didn't get it then and he didn't get it now - the only good animal was a dead one in his book.

The other deputies were too stunned to help him. Haigh understood that he was going to die. He could see it in Parrish's eyes. There would be no money or reward. He would laugh at the irony if he had any air in his lungs to do anything.

"JORDAN put the scum down!" Stiles shouted.

Jordan dropped Haigh like the piece of shit he was. He turned around not bothering to hide his look of betrayal. Jordan couldn't understand why the Fae prince was stopping him from taking his vengeance. It was his right even his father had said so!

The Sheriff raced forward to put Haigh in handcuffs. He needed to get the criminal in a call before Jordan changed his mind. John could tell that he wouldn't be able to stop him if Jordan decided to end Haigh. What made the Sheriff want to snort was Haigh's response.

Haigh was something else, all outraged and demanding. He playing innocent. "What you're arresting me? He is the one who just tried to choke me."

Stiles' saw his Dad's face and it was a picture. It was the type of face that said, _'son don't even bother'_. Still, his Dad was smart and knew how to throw suspicion off something he didn't want to be investigated. He was only too happy to throw Haigh under a bus. It was for that reason John announces in the middle of the office, "You try and set light to your partner in his cop car! And you have the nerve to ask why I'm reading you your rights?"

The hiss of fury from the others was enough to know where the anger was in the department. His Dad was a genius. The other deputies would now be furious at an attack on one of their own rather than why Parrish was alive. Still, the story wouldn't hold too much longer if Parrish remained naked and covered in ash. They were all trained investigators so the question was going to occur soon no matter how mad they were.

Stiles pulled at Jordan's arm, not showing any reaction to the state his he was in. In fact, it was like he was talking to a scared or skittish child. "Come on buddy let's get you in your own clothes."

Jordan let Stiles take him from the main office after a few seconds. He couldn't let himself move away until he saw Haigh locked in a jail cell.

* * *

Stiles had stood over the locker room door so Jordan could relax enough to shower. He promised Jordan that he would and that was enough. Jordan needed to get the smell of ash out of his nose or he would never calm down.

Stiles knew the deputy wouldn't calm until he'd faced the horrific situation. Calming him down was the other reason why Stiles was insistent on the shower. Stiles was more than aware how bad a baby hellhound could be when they were learning about their powers.

Parrish was out of the shower and was now wearing pants at least. Stiles could see he was still not happy. In fact, he was pouting. The first question Parrish asked was,

"Why did you stop me?"

Stiles offered Jordan the rest of his clothes with a snort. He may not have known about his other nature for long but he'd taken to certain qualities rather quick. Most hellhounds never saw the point in clothes once they learned how to take their second form.

Stiles wondered how long it would take Jordan to see the logic. He got why Jordan was mad but he needed Jordan to take a step back and think. It was horrific what had happened but they could not afford to expose the supernatural world. There was a can of worms Stiles was unwilling to open. He settled on a calm statement of, "Take a deep breath and think about it."

Jordan was sullen, "I don't know. That's why I am asking?"

Stiles rolled his eyes with frustration. Why was he the one to always see the bigger picture? "Answer this, where are we?"

"The station," Jordan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly. So how were you going to explain how a) you're alive? And b) why Haigh deserved to die?" Stiles said. There was an edge to his voice that was begging Jordan to understand. He was not sure how else to explain it.

Jordan felt everything catch up with him all at once. The exhaustion he felt was bone deep and he just sagged against the locker. It was sinking in, his partner had just tried to kill him. God, he was never partnering with anyone but Derek. He figured he could use this trauma to justify it. "I think I might have died tonight."

Stiles chuckled, "Welcome to the family. You will be able to swap stories with anyone in the pack. We all hate it but it is part of life." Stiles felt that was a little bleak, "I wouldn't change it for the world."

Jordan felt an arm go around his neck for a sideways hug. He chuckled but it was a weak effort, "Do I get a tee-shirt?"

Stiles grinned, "Yeah sure we will get Lydia and Erica to design them." He tried not to shudder at the idea of being a dress-up doll for the girls. His phone interrupted the conversation with a much-needed distraction.

 _Hit List stopped 3_

Stiles didn't know what to think of the fact his grandma texting. He'd explained the benefits to his reluctant grandmother in such a simple way. He was betting no salesman had ever used the pitch, _with a simple phone number you could track your enemies_. He was sure it would strike fear into the heart of her enemies. Well if that didn't the heart emoticon would. He was drifting away from the important point,

"Well, we will have no more assassins coming to town. We just need to clear up the ones in town."

Stiles was sure he fell just short of being reassuring. In fairness, he wasn't trying to be. He was just summing up how safe the pack was. Stiles decided on the scale of things, they were safer than yesterday but they had some work still to do.

Parrish snorted, "Yeah but if there is one fucked up thing in this whole thing has shown. We can trust no one."

Stiles shrugged not denying the valid point. Parrish had yet to learn Stiles didn't trust anyone who wasn't pack. He wanted Parrish to understand that, "I was always taught to trust but verify."

Parrish looked him in the eyes. He was trying to gauge Stiles' sincerity at a guess. He saw it because all Stiles' got as a response was a,

"Good motto."

Stiles decided to take it as a compliment and smiled, "Well they are words to keep living by. There is something that I know will make you smile."

Parrish was just glad to still be alive. He was working on smiling. He was curious about what would make him do that.

"What's that?"

Stiles smirked, "Well Derek and Chris will conduct the interrogation. Dad said so."

Parrish was glad he had calmed down. He chuckled liking the picture forming in his mind - It was too good. There was some confusion, Jordan was going to blame the flames for his question. "Chris is a Deputy now?"

Stiles looked way too innocent for what he was saying, "You know it's the strangest thing. Dad was talking about how he is thin on the ground and did you know Chris was a deputy many moons ago?"

Parrish knew better than to believe the tone and yet found himself playing along, "Is that so?"

Stiles nodded. It was the story he was sticking to. He was glad his Dad had Derek but the area seemed to be getting crazier.

* * *

Chris and Derek were stalking the streets. There was no other way to describe it. They were both more than aware that there were assassins on the streets. The trouble for the assassins was - they were the better hunters.

Chris was humming and thinking about the problem in his mind. The assassins were looking for a payday. Where would be the greatest money to be had for the least risk? He rolled his eyes wondering why it had taken him this long to see it.

The vocal groan caught Derek's attention, "What is it?"

"We're thinking about this all wrong!" Chris said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Derek frowned not seeing it. "Like what."

"If I was an assassin going after stronger foe ... I would target those I perceive as easier targets?"

Derek got a sinking feeling as it did make a twisted sense. Of course, you would go after the younger kids first. It was quick easy money and if you had no morals - why would you care if they were kids? He wasn't being arrogant when he said, "Our pack is safe."

He wasn't. The betas were sick but hidden away whilst they recovered. On top of that, the betas had fearsome guards in Lydia and Allison. Derek knew it would take a horde of assassins to scare Lydia away. So if it wasn't his betas who could it be?

Chris nodded, "Yes but you have the Kitsune and Satomi's pack."

Oh yeah. Those would be tempting targets and not as well guarded as his pack. Derek would be a poor Alpha if he couldn't come with battle strategies. There was another part of him that liked the fact his pack was not considered a good investment. Too dangerous to an assassins health so it was a smart choice. They were a young pack and one that should have been rife with land disputes from cheeky packs. It never happened and the defeat of the Alpha pack would have made many to wary to even talk to them.

Derek knew the young betas of Satomi's pack would make the most tempting targets. "Kira has her mother's protection and their swords. The betas wouldn't have it."

Chris knew they were both right in that moment. "We need to find them fast."

Derek hoped they were not too late. He was also glad that he was on good terms with the other Alpha. He had his phone in his hand and looked around to make sure there was no one else to hear their conversation.

"Hey, do you have sight of your entire pack?"

Derek heard the ugly pause. He took a deep breath as now was not the time to give in to baser instincts. "Satomi there is a hitlist out there with every supernatural name on it. So I ask again ...Do you have eyes on your pack?"

There was horror in her voice, "All but Brett and his sister Lori."

Derek could tell that these would be their next victims. "Where are they?"

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	22. Ep 7: If you're looking for trouble pt3

_Derek was scenting the air. If the situation hadn't been so fraught quite a few would make dog jokes. Now, was not the time. Derek and Chris both knew that they were fighting a losing battle against the worst enemy - time._

The young teenagers didn't know what was going on. They couldn't be in a worst position. Brett was trapped on a field with no cover and hunters on his tail. The rain was beating down hard on them, sapping their strength. He didn't know what to do!

It was a horrible realisation to have. He and his sister were going to die and there was nothing he could do. He was trying not to show any fear but it was hard. "Lori grab my hand."

He felt her hand and tried to squeeze it. He hated this rain. It was so slick because of the rain that her hand was slipping out of his. He felt like it was a metaphor for life. There was no way they could outrun a bullet. All he could so was zig and zag and hope for the best. The sad thing was... He'd long since stopped believing in a happy ending.

He hated the way he was having to run. He'd never felt this weak as a werewolf. It wasn't right. He could see the red dot on his clothes a few times but the distance meant the shot wasn't easy. He wouldn't make it easy either!

"Get down!" It was an Alpha's command and he obeyed it without thinking.

He hit the deck without any care for his limbs. He did his best to cradle his sister. He closed his eyes and made sure Lori couldn't see either. He flinched feeling the impact of the first bullet smack into the ground way too near to them. The explosion of wolfsbane in the air told him just how deadly the bullets were.

* * *

Having finished the call to the other Alpha Derek and Chris had raced to the football field. He just hoped they were in time. The sad thing was that neither Chris nor Derek tended towards optimism. Their lives until recently had not encouraged them to think in such ways.

Derek hadn't even got out of the car before Chris pulled him back. He quirked an eyebrow wondering why the holdup. They could both agree that time was of the essence in this situation. Chris said nothing but chose to hand him an extra gun and a knife to his service weapon.

"I don't get it." Derek was strong enough now to admit it.

Chris chuckled, "You can't go into this thinking just like a wolf hunting its prey. Your foe is human and the Sheriff should arrest them."

There was some irony to Chris's statement. He brought up the law as he cradled a rather mean looking semi-automatic. There was nothing about the weapon that said 'legal' plus Derek knew it was a perfect weapon for sniping.

Derek scowled knowing Chris had a point. When this all blew over. He would so be giving Chris shit for counselling restraint. Chris was a good pack member, even for a hunter. Derek would think that if only for the way he worshipped his Uncle Peter. Chris helped keep Peter's megalomaniac tendencies under control. Derek didn't need to know how he did it.

Derek did promise, "I will behave."

Chris smirked at the snark, "I never said behave did I?" Before adding, "But we wouldn't want John to use his disappointed face, would we?"

Derek sighed because goddamn it, he was right. He was a grown-ass Alpha with a kickass mate and pack. He shouldn't have to worry about anything. The trouble was John was both his father-in-law and boss. John had long ago mastered the crippling 'i'm disappointed in you' look. It was a thing of beauty and not even Derek was immune to the damn look. He gave in with an aggrieved, "Let's go."

The conversation they'd had occurred in seconds. They were now racing across the field. Derek may deal with this as a human but that didn't mean he wouldn't use his wolf. Derek understood what Chris was trying to say to him in the car. Chris hadn't quite grasped for him, the wolf and man were one.

Derek could use his ability to track scents like two missing betas. It wouldn't be perfect thanks to the rain but being an Alpha was not without its perks. He pointed across the stadium, "This way."

The goalpost on the far side of the field. He could see two figures crouched beside it. So the kids were running from someone but where were the chasers?

It was better to run and fight another day but only if you could reach covered ground. Derek heard the first shot and shouted, "Get Down."

They needed to play this smart. Chris had brought the big gun so it was time to use it. "Chris, do something about that would you?" He growled.

It may have been dark and soaking wet but there was a slightly demented grin on his uncle's mates face. You couldn't miss it. Hell, he was starting to see why he and Peter were so good together.

All Chris said was, "Dream bigger Derek."

Derek was never letting Stiles pick the movie for movie night again. The gun exploded in a burst of fire and gunpowder. It lit the night sky up like a firework. It could have been majestic if you didn't know it was a weapon. He dived over the smaller betas, trusting the hunter's aim to be better. He heard the yelp in the distance and grinned at the abrupt landing.

Derek shrugged seeing Chris' weird look towards him. "The assassin is not so badass that gravity won't win in a fall."

They stalked forward, guns trained on their supposed assassins. Derek was going to make sure they didn't escape. He wanted this whole affair wrapped up sooner, rather than later.

"I ... They dead Alpha?"

It was the beta asking, knowing with his hearing Derek would still hear.

Derek snorted, "No but they failed which is better. They have to live with the shame of the failure."

Chris agreed but saw how young their assassin was, "Christ you could be at school with my daughter."

Derek agreed with him knew who she was, "It is why they call you the orphans isn't it?"

The girl was spunky he'd give her that, "I ain't telling you shit!"

Derek shrugged not caring about her. The brother was a concern but he wouldn't be too far away. They'd hit the alarm for back-up so he knew they were about to be overrun by his teammates. Sure enough, he could hear the sirens.

It would be John's problem soon enough and they could go and sleep. Sleep sounded so good right now.

* * *

The members of the Hale pack in the school just wanted to go home and celebrate with the rest of their pack. It was too early to celebrate not that they would know it. It was true that they had managed to arrest many of the assassins but they did mean they had them **all.**

In fact, they didn't have all the assassins, as one more remained in the area. He was a more specialist hunter and didn't care for werewolves as they were not exotic enough for him. He liked to trade in the rare stuff. You wouldn't believe what you could get on the black market for Fae skin, hair and blood.

It was a lot.

There were three high-value targets all in this one little town. When he got to town he found to his delight that his targets were all friends and travelled together. It made things useful for him at least. If only they would move away from the Sheriff's office. He liked money but he wasn't stupid.

As all good hunters did, he tracked and observed his prey. He needed to find the right time to strike. In a great piece of fortune, the two younger targets rolled together. He was naive enough to think they would be less dangerous due to not carrying gun.

He was fortunate enough to find some high ground near the school. It was far enough away to make a quick exit possible but close enough to mean he'd make the shot.

It was a good thing that patience was a learnt skill. The group had entered the school alongside the Sheriff and another Deputy who was also on his list. The day was looking better and better! He'd waited an hour, he could wait another hour he could make over 150 million from three bullets.

The door opened and his scope was pointed right at the entrance. He breathed in and out, did all the mental calculations needed; the wind, rain etc. He would be successful.

He took the shot.

* * *

Across the way from the cranky assassin. The pack were revelling in the fact they were all alive and one of the crazy twins was in custody.

Stiles was leaning into Derek. He was using their link to whisper all the filthy things he wanted to do. All he wanted to do was sleep as he was way past exhausted. He was definitely going to take a trip to his grandparents this weekend to replenish his magicks. He wouldn't have a choice.

"Are you two off duty now?" Stiles asked, not wanting to part from his mate just yet.

Parrish snorted, knowing that Stiles may not have the most altruistic reasons. He didn't care too much if he could get off duty. "Yeah, something about an arrest reward."

Stiles grinned at the news. "All good. Let's go I just wanna sleep the weekend away."

All the pack quirked an eyebrow at him, suggesting they knew he was lying. Okay so maybe the plan was to only sleep for the first part. He could not be accountable for the hotness that was his mate. His mind drifted to all the things that he loved about Derek.

It was then it happened.

The sickening noise that they all recognised.

The short, sharp spit of a gun firing.

Stiles rocked backwards with the impact, landing on the ground hard. There was something wrong. He knew it as soon as he dropped. The bullet was doing too much damage. He wasn't like his wolves but he could heal quite fast. There was only one explanation there must be iron in it. He needed help fast. He spluttered as his lungs tried to take in more oxygen. A cough was wet and Stiles was smart enough to know what was the cause. He didn't look to confirm the blood.

He was fading fast and his brain was focussing on keeping him alive. He heard Derek growl, he heard the scream.

Did this mean he was going to die? He hoped not. He had too much to do.

There was fur under his fingers and it was getting darker. His eyes were still open at least he thinks they were. Why had Derek changed?

* * *

Chaos and pandemonium reigned supreme. No one was handling Stiles gunshot too well. Derek was going out of his mind. This was his mate that someone had dared attack. No one could begrudge him changing into his Alpha form.

He knew he couldn't fix a bullet wound but his Alpha form was big enough to prevent a barrier. Derek had only smelled iron in the bullet and they wouldn't harm him. In all honesty, Derek would have put himself in front a wolfsbane bullet for Stiles.

Jordan and Lydia had extreme reactions also, they were lucky. The services had gone from the entrance. As a result, they didn't need to explain why Parrish was standing aflame in front of his Alpha's.

Lydia screamed as harsh as she could manage. It was not a death scream but rather an attempt to damage an enemy. She was tapping into her powers in a primal way she couldn't explain. All she knew was someone had dared to harm her Alphas and they would pay.

Edward had felt the distress of his grandson and appeared to see what was going on. He didn't think, just reacted.

It happened too quick. All the pack knew was that when the dust settled, there was no Derek, Stiles or Jordan.

Just a too large crimson stain left behind.

* * *

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	23. Ep 8: There is no place like Home pt 1

**Episode Eight: No place like home - Part One**

Derek was furious. He wanted to tear his enemies apart, tear their flesh from their bones. It wouldn't be enough even if he succeeded. How dare they hurt his mate! Stiles was so full of life and care towards him and his pack. There was no reason to hurt him. It was a cowards attack. He'd forgotten his mate wasn't invulnerable - he always seemed larger than life. Fae had one chronic weakness in the form of consecrated iron. It was the only bullet that could have busted through all Stiles' wards and defences.

He'd changed into his Alpha form as a protective measure. He knew he could protect Stiles more as a wolf than as a man. Changing forms didn't stop any of Derek's worrying. He could feel his mate's pain and shock. He licked at the blood trying in vain to stop the bleeding. The smell of copper was thick and acrid in the air. There was only so much blood Stiles could afford to lose.

Derek's only instinct was to protect. He could put himself in front of another bullet. He'd smelt the weapon and it was just iron. As a result there was nothing fatal towards him. In truth, Derek wouldn't have cared if there was wolfs bane in the bullet. He would put himself between the bullet and Stiles. He felt the flames of Jordan explode near him and even that wasn't enough to distract him.

Lydia's scream hurt. Derek didn't care. It would hurt their attacker more. There wasn't enough pain in the world for the ass hole. His pack were the best. The second the banshee scream stopped - his pack were advancing on their attacker. He trusted Peter and Chris to take care of any threat towards the pack with _extreme prejudice._

Stiles was everything to Derek. His mate could die and that was not an acceptable reality. There was a blast of magicks that almost knocked him off his feet. It was enough to make his sensitive nose wrinkle. It didn't matter. They could help his mate. He hoped. He howled signalling his pain to all who could hear.

A hand touched his shoulder. It was a pack member so he didn't snap at them. He could sense the worry coming off them as well. "Don't worry he's in good hands."

There were many descriptions about Queen Mab in different legends. No one would ever believe Mab could do reassuring a person. She could and did for _family._ She didn't care about everyone else, they could go and hang.

Reality and twisted and Derek knew they were no longer in Beacon Hill. The world had a gleam to it is the best way he could describe it. There was no time to revel in the fact that he was in the Fae Realm. He needed to see Stiles okay first.

Derek whined and watched eagle-eyed as the healers went to work on their prince. Failure was not an option. Jordan was as tense as he was and had not even lost his flames. They were quite stunning.

Mab ordered one of her underlings, "Get McNamara up here!"

The underling didn't understand. Mab did not have time to deal with societal norms. "It's the puppies Dad, get him now!"

That little bit of information doused the flames so to speak. Jordan was standing before them, once again buck-ass naked and looking so lost. "Stiles' ... My Dad?"

Mab had to be the one to answer, her son-in-law wouldn't be capable of it until he changed back after all. "You show all his powers so yep. Whilst you're in this realm your powers will be magnified so it would be a good idea to control them. Who better to help you than your father?"

Derek put a paw over his head. His mind was focussing on his mate but even he knew that was a crass statement. There was a whole gamut of emotions leaking off Jordan that were pretty distracting. The poor pup was having to deal with a meet the father situation at the same time as one of his Alphas was in mortal peril. Just the thought of mortal peril set him off whining again.

"Derek he got here in time."

Derek understood what Mab was trying to say. He was struggling with comprehending it. He'd already lost most of his loved ones in a traumatic event. He knew with every fibre of his soul - He wouldn't make it without Stiles.

Back in Beacon Hills, the rest of the pack had to deal with the mess of the assassin. Chris had been able to return the shot using Lydia's distraction. You didn't need supernatural hearing to hear the pained cry.

Chris was a hunter through and through. He may not believe any of the crazy indoctrination but he had learnt his father's lessons. Gerard was the type of man who didn't leave you with a choice in the matter. He could shoot to kill, cause pain or disable an opponent. Chris was an excellent study ... He had shot to disable and cause pain. It was a vindictive shot not that Chris cared. The hunter was alive but would never be able to pick up another weapon - he'd gone for the nerve cluster.

It was not like the Sheriff was protesting his shot. Chris was well aware John had the skills to judge what he'd done. All John had said was a quiet, _"Nice shot."_

The Sheriff had seen Mab blink in and take his son. He had never been do grateful for Stiles' Fae heritage. It was a bad wound - fatal in a human. John knew it but there was always hope with magic. He would give anything to be with Stiles but he couldn't make the journey being a magic null. He would have to settle with taking care of the bastard who had dared to lay hands on his son.

The whole pack advanced on the would be assassin. He was not looking so scary right now. He was clutching his bleeding shoulder. If you looked at his ear you would see a trickle of blood from Lydia's scream.

"We should get him treatment."

You could tell from the Sheriff's voice he wasn't too keen on the idea. Most of the betas shrugged off the suggestion in a way only a teenager can manage.

The assassin was spitting mad, "Your Deputy shot me."

John smiled but there was none of the customary warmth. "He sure did. What does he drink?"

Peter was the one to answer, "Johnnie Walker."

John would make sure Chris got the finest bottle he could get his hands on. John couldn't believe the shooter could think he would be on his side. "You shoot at my son and you expect sympathy?"

The shock was making the hunter brave. "You can't arrest me." There was a smug smile on his face considering how much pain he was in. The hunter felt like he'd win even if he hadn't succeeded in his mission. "Not without revealing your son's identity."

So that was the hand he was trying to play. It made sense. He was in need of medical treatment. He was about to be arrested and faced with a pack of wolves who he'd shot at. There were not too many options left open for him.

John snorted as now they had reached the desperation part. He would have fun tearing each vain hope away from the ass hole. "Queen Mab will see her grandson is okay."

John sounded sure because he was convincing himself. Stiles had to be okay. There was no other answer he could accept. He saw whatever blood left in the guy's face so he wasn't completely stupid. John didn't care. He smirked and there was no warmth in it. "Yeah that is who you've targeted and you know what?" John let the end of the sentence linger, making him hang off every word. " I'm okay with not arresting you."

Peter stepped forward,"How okay? I mean I can make the body and him disappear. You would have no paperwork and I can send a message that no one fucks with the Alphas' of the Hale Pack."

John didn't condone Peter's actions. One could laugh at the jovial light manner Peter used to threaten a suspect. He would and could use Peter to his advantage to break a suspect. He could do it especially when the suspect shot his son.

"The thought appeals to me, I can't lie."

Chris figured that was as close to permission as he could get. "Ohh love what about lingchi. He would suffer before death."

Lydia cackled, "A death by a thousand small cuts? That would be intriguing to watch."

Peter stepped closer, letting the hunter see his eyes flash. "Are you aware of the practice?"

The hunter was aware of everything to do with the Fae. To him, any other information was surplus to requirement. Peter was a consumer of knowledge and he delighted in learning all he could when wanting to protect his pack.

Lingchi was a chinese form of torture outlawed in the early twentieth century. Peter wanted the hunter to know all about it. "It is a slow, lingering and humiliating death." Peter sounded like what he was talking about was the best thing in the world. " You would be tied to a post and then I would take one of the teenagers rusty blades and cut pieces of flesh off you." Peter stopped again and flashed his fangs letting the asshole contemplate it. He finished his piece with, "It would be a slow death. I promise you will have no relief. Then I would leave you to the forest animals to take care of your worthless carcass."

All the betas wrinkled their noses at the smell of urine saturating the air. The hunter didn't even have the guts to face them.

There was no doubt in the hunter's mind - the beta would do it. He looked unhinged and thanks to his actions the Alpha was nowhere to be found. He wasn't stupid. He'd done what he thought was thorough research. Peter Hale had run riot through the town not a few years before on a quest of revenge. His Intel had suggested Hale had also died for a time. He knew there was no way he could survive staying in the packs _tender_ care. It was a risk asking the Sheriff to take him but it was the lesser of two evils.

He twisted his body to face the Sheriff, "I will tell you all that you want to know ... Just keep that psycho away from me."

John shoved him in the back of his car. He needed to make sure Peter was okay with keeping the rest of the pack safe. He hated doing it but with Jordan and Derek in the Fae Realm - he was down too many deputies.

He had to take the asshole in and get him booked. He would hand the case off to Walker as he was one of the few in the station that had no connection to Stiles. He needed the whole affair to be as by the book as possible.

John sighed, "How do I explain Stiles?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "You don't agree with it but Derek threw money at the problem." Peter was getting the story in his his mind. "He was airlifted to a private hospital... You are receiving constant updates from my distraught nephew."

If you ever needed anyone to twist the truth into something acceptable - Peter was your wolf.

Lydia thought from another angle, "Derek was useless due to his worry. Oh and you sent Jordan as protection."

It was as good as reason as any. He couldn't exactly use the truth now.

John wondered what Mab and Edward would do with the idiot. Mab was good people so she wouldn't make a move on the assassin whilst he was in Beacon Hills county Jail.

John had to take heart in the fact that once Mab caught up with Stiles' attacker. Well the retribution, would be swift and fitting.

However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	24. Ep 8: There is no place like Home pt 2

**Episode Eight: No place like home - Part Two**

 _Derek saw the palace, he did. The glitz and glamor of the beautiful majestic place didn't matter to him. There was no place like home, it was a phrase he thought he understood. Derek got it now - Stiles was home. He would trade everything he had if Stiles could be safe._

Derek could hear the shallow breaths his mate was emitting. It was the only sign Stiles was still with him, still fighting. He was hanging on to hope whilst he could hear the raspy breaths. Derek didn't even care that he was witnessing something few mortals ever got to see. The magicks in the air were so thick it clogged his sensitive nose. Derek couldn't care as it was helping Stiles. For everything else, he would buy a werewolf equivalent of Piriton. It would all be worth it when he saw Stiles' eyes open.

Mab had left, Derek could guess murder was on her mind. She hadn't left too long ago, something about seeing a Fae about a head. He didn't want to ask and he couldn't whilst he was in this form anyway.

Her majesty was back, it hadn't been long at all. It must be handy to be able to zap yourself to whatever location you wanted. She looked at Derek with a thousand eye stare. "Change back."

Derek whined. He didn't want to. Emotions hurt right now, he could focus on instincts like this.

Mab rolled her eyes, "He will live as I will accept nothing else; nor would he. Derek my grandson loves you stupid."

Derek changed back as there was no other option when the Winter Queen demands. He said only one hoarse word, "Why?"

Mab shrugged, there were many ways you could interpret such a statement. She knew exactly what he was referring to without any clarification. Derek wanted to know how anyone could hurt his mate. Mab understood the darker elements of humans, she all too often exploited their frailties. "Greed, vendetta ... bigotry will be the root. I don't care. The worm will be sorry he ever dared to lay a hand on my grandson."

Derek may no longer be in his Alpha form but there was no mistaking that smile. It was all wolf. "I love the way you think... Will you let me help?"

He may be an officer of the law but he was an alpha werewolf first. There was no way he would be able to sit on the sidelines whilst Mab dealt with the person who had harmed his mate.

It was no big deal for Mab. She would tolerate no one threatening her family. The idiot could join her other puppy in her dungeon. They were both crap hunters so they could bond in their 'downtime'. They could do with a distraction from their pain. She wouldn't provide any other alternative.

Mab thought she was kindness personified towards the hunter. She was letting him have a rest between torture sessions. She had given him a choice. He could have magical healing at the end of the session. If he did choose the magical healing he would suffer through the torture he'd inflicted on others. His other choice was to heal at a natural pace. The Hunter chose the later, she'd laughed as he'd made the wrong choice. She did it anyway. She was a Head of State and was a busy woman. She intended to extract every ounce of misery as revenge but she couldn't take too long to do it.

After all, as soon as she had collected the human who had dared to lay hands on Stiles. She was going to make him sorry he'd ever been born. If he didn't regret every life choice he'd ever made then she wasn't torturing him right.

* * *

John was listening in the observation room as Walker interrogated the bastard. The station was in shock at hearing the news about Stiles. Walker was the biggest nastiest Deputy after Derek. He volunteered to lead the interrogation,

"So why did you shoot Mr. Stilinski? He doesn't have enemies, he is just finishing High-School?"

The shooter had given the fake name of Mr. Christian Grey. Well, he was looking the worse for wear, and he wasn't answering any questions. He was smart enough to use his right of silence.

'Grey' was contemplating his failure during the interview. He'd taken the stupid amount of money for shooting the teen. He'd never contemplated why it was on offer. The morality of the issue was something that never bothered him. His focus was always on the money. "It was money."

Walker seized upon the words. "You know you have the right to an attorney?"

The assassin shrugged as quaint laws were inconsequential. "Oh, I will be dead long before I see a trial."

Walker had never heard such and easy acceptance of their fate. He wasn't wrong though as the whole of the station wanted to kick his ass. The question remained, who would kill him? Why were they so intent on taking out Stiles?

* * *

In the Fae land, Jordan was adjusting to everything. He had used his powers with instinctive ease. He hated that someone had targeted his Alpha, and his friend. He couldn't concentrate as someone led him through the palace. It was beautiful, like out of a fairytale movie. It was too bad, it had come at such a cost. He'd seen too much in his life to ever think that life was like the movies. There was no happy ending unless you made one.

If there was one couple, who deserved their happy ending it was Stiles and Derek. He froze because there was a person waiting for them at the end of the corridor. He was standing tall and proud. Jordan knew this man, it was his father. The evidence was all over their similar features, he saw them whenever he looked in a mirror.

He didn't know what to say. "Hey, Dad."

"Son," was the whisper, in reply.

So Jordan knew he wasn't unaffected. It made things better but Jordan still couldn't move his feet. He felt like his feet were in cement. His Dad didn't have the same issue as he was pulled him closer into a bear hug. He resisted responding for a moment but then the smell of home washed over him. This was his dad, he hugged back. He was trying to commit the scent to memory, in case, he never got the chance.

This was the one silver-lining in the whole affair of Stiles being shot. Just thinking about it, made him want to growl. His Dad must have picked up on his tension, "What is it?"

Jordan growled, "They shot Stiles."

"The prince?"

Jordan nodded, "Shot with an iron bullet."

McNamara winced. That was not good. The Fae had few weaknesses. The elements augmented their powers. The sun could make them sparkle and look good, way prettier than the stupid vampire books. Silver didn't do a damn thing against a Fae, they had one major weakness - consecrated iron. It had to be pure too, none of those ridiculous alloys the humans were so proud of. "The Queen will not let him die if it is within her will ... And Pup, her will is strong."

Jordan nodded, taking heed of the words. He had so many other things to ask his Dad. He felt like this was the time to ask.  
"So where have you been?"

His Dad didn't blink at the question or try to evade it. "I couldn't stay, I was unable to endure the mortal realm without dying."

Oh. Christ, it all made sense. He knew Stiles' mum had died early in his life. She was a Fae also and she must have chosen to stay in the mortal realm. He got it, he wanted to be angry. If it was to save his life he couldn't be angry. Yet, he could feel anger for not knowing why. It had sucked growing up thinking his Dad had abandoned him. "Why not tell me?"

* * *

In New York, Susan Van Wylder heard the news with glee. "You mean to tell me that he actually managed to hit the Fae?"

Her lieutenant nodded. "Yeah, he did. The Beacon Hills PD arrested him on sight."

She shrugged, "He was a hitman. He knew the risks involved in his profession. If he was careless enough to get caught then that was on him." Her mind was racing with the implications. This offered them a narrow window of opportunity if they were going to act.

"Is he dead?" She couldn't even care to remember the Fae's name.

Her second shook his head. Pity, she thought. He chose to clarify his answer, "As I am to understand it. He is seeking treatment ...somewhere. We cannot find the 'private hospital' where treatment is taking place."

That got her attention. She had never felt fear as she did when Queen Mab paid the council a visit. It was disconcerting to realise she wasn't as powerful as she thought. There was also the tactical issue. The Hale Pack was now a powerful conglomeration of different supernatural species. They were limiting hunters abilities to exercise their rights in that area. Susan didn't like it but she wasn't stupid. So far, the pack hadn't broken any rules, merely reacted to threats. What worried her was the speed and skill they had put down the threats.

There was a saying that absolute power corrupts. Could she afford to let them get that powerful? If she was going to react, then she would do it with the council's agreement. They would need to take action now whilst the Fae was away.

"Call the council, I need to propose a vote."

Back in the Fae Realm, Stiles came to awareness slowly. It hurt, oh, boy did it hurt. He whimpered as the pain raced down his side. He felt Derek startle awake by his side. Oh good, Derek was in human form. He wanted to be able to cuddle him.

"Hey, Der' ... Man, what hit me?"

Derek had tears running down his face. He didn't bother to hide them. There were tears but also great joy on his face. His mate was alive. He hadn't had his happiness snatched from him. He was beginning to think there was a curse on him. How else would you explain his extreme misfortune?

"A bullet," Derek managed to say. He started peppering Stiles with feather light kisses.

Stiles laughed and started coughing not used to exerting his lungs. "Ouch ... I'm okay."

All signs pointed to it being true but it would take awhile before Derek believed it.

 _They had the time or so they thought._

* * *

Derek watched with astonishment as his mate healed in the realm. The healers could make miracles if their subject was conscious. It had to do with Stiles using his own innate magicks. Derek didn't care how. Just that he was okay.

"How will we explain your sudden recovery?" He asked one evening. Stiles was sleepy by his side.

"We won't. Time moves in a different way here, Sourwolf." Stiles explained it to him.

Derek had only ever heard about the notion of time bubbles in books. It was very sci-fi but considering his life was supernatural he had little room to judge. "I don't care as long as you are fit."

Stiles kissed him eager to reconnect with his mate. It was a slow-burning kiss, meant to excite but neither were in a hurry. He loved Derek with all his heart but he was not made of glass. He wanted to show Derek that he was on the mend. He could think of one fun way to prove just how _fit_ he was. He was sure they would both enjoy the persuasion.

Stiles wasn't playing fair. He would appeal to the wolf in Derek. He had no problem playing prey if it led to mind-blowing sex.

He licked at Derek's mating bite. He felt the moan ripple through his mate. He heard the growl and didn't smirk. It would be crass. It didn't mean he hadn't won.

Derek gasped, "You're injured."

Stiles could remember the pain but it was gone. Right now, he felt like he was King of the World. He flipped over Derek so he was straddling his mate's hips. He took his mate in _hand_ so to speak. He slipped his hand around Derek's weeping member. "I think my grip is just fine."

Derek's eyes flashed red showing just how affected he was. Stiles had the perfect grip on him, just the right pressure with a slight twist. It had him revved up within seconds. This was special, this was mates reconnecting. Derek thrust up, powerless to stop his body's reaction.

Stiles smirked at Derek. "Still worried?"

Derek growled, and there was a flash of fang at the challenge. He was moving with preternatural speed, flipping Stiles onto his back. He was so grateful that Stiles was still with him. He wanted to worship Stiles and show him how much he cared.

His nose moved from Stiles' neck, kissing a path downward. Derek nipped and kissed a trail from his ear down the line of his jaw. Stiles whined, pressing into the kisses. He wanted more and wasn't shy. Derek chuckled, "Let me show you."

Stiles was breathless, "Show me what?"

"How much I love you," Derek said. Plain and simple.

Stiles flushed, "I want to touch you."

Derek smirked, "We'll save that for the next round."

Stiles was powerless to resist as Derek kissed his mating bite and he went boneless. It was a long night where they both took the lead and showered their mate with all the love and affection they could. They reaffirmed the physical side of their bond and were all the stronger for it.

They collapsed into a sweaty, messy heap feeling like they could take on the world and win.

* * *

The morning afterglow was ruined. Stiles could feel shock and worry through the pack-bond. They may not be in the same realm, right but Stiles would always know if something wrong in the pack. This was fear, shock, and anger so something was very wrong in Beacon Hills.

"We have to go back the pack is in danger." Stiles gasped, trying to find the root of the feeling.

Derek growled, eyes flashing red. It would always be the same for the Alpha Pair. You threaten the pack, you threaten them and they would forever attack back.

Whoever picked a fight with their pack was going to die _slowly_. This was the first lie-in the mates had indulged in for too long. Stiles had wanted early morning sex too, he was going to take his frustrations out on the attackers too.

 _They deserved it the most._

* * *

 _However feel free to check out my Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!_


	25. Ep 8: There is no place like Home pt 3

**There is no Place like home - Part 3**

The pack-house rippled with a shockwave. It felt like a bomb had gone off. Erica raced to the window, wondering what the fuck was going on. This was not planned that was for damn sure. The message they'd received from Derek was it would be one more week before they would arrive back home. Also, she sent up a prayer to Stiles for keeping them safe. She was guessing he was the reason the grenades and bombs were rippling over the roof. The only effect the bombs were having were the pretty color light show.

"What the hell? GET UP! We're under attack." Erica yelled, wanting all the pack awake so they could plan.

Lydia was well aware of the attack. Peter and Chris had found her earlier to say the sensors had picked up the attackers on the perimeter. Now, whilst they were safe at the pack-house, they couldn't say the same for the Sheriff. She had agreed with them and made sure they grabbed plenty of weapons. Peter wanted weapons with a longer reach than his fangs and claws. He wasn't averse to fighting up close but there was no reason, to leave it up to fate. Plus, he didn't know where the hunters had been.

John got his clue about an attack when a blast rocked the wall of the jail. He was the last one one in the office as per usual. He didn't panic seeing the wall reduced to rubble. He smashed the glass case on the weapons. He aimed steady, firing at anyone in a black ski mask. It wasn't like he was lacking for targets.

If they wanted to kill him. He didn't have to make it easy. He heard two more people join him. He recognised the snark of Peter and Chris coming to join him. It seemed not even a mini invasion could stop them snarking at each other. It was comforting in a bizarre way.

"What in the blue hell is going on?" John demanded to know from the beta pair.

Peter shrugged even as he was firing his weapon. "The council have decided to wipe us off the map it would seem."

It didn't make any sense, things had been calm for two months. In fact, Beacon Hills was too quiet. John hated the quiet, Melissa had been a rock keeping him sane. He was getting a regular update on Stiles but it sucked not to be with his son. Stiles would speak to him daily, at the same time using a mirror system. It was all a little too Harry Potter but John didn't care. Every time John closed his eyes, he could still see Stiles' blood. It was those regular little talks that stopped him going crazy.

 _Stiles had explained it as, FaceTime for the Fae._

So that didn't explain why someone was trying to turn downtown Beacon Hills into a war zone. Chris shot at the soldiers racing through the breach in the wall.

"Why now?" John shouted over the sound of the bullets.

Peter sighed. "Derek and Stiles are out of town."

John groaned. "So it is a power play?"

Peter snarled as he took out two of the hunters, trying to sneak attack with claws in the throat. "It would be the perfect time to attack."

This was a sneak attack. Done with the full attention of taking out their pack. It was flattering in one way but oh, so dangerous in another. This was the last time they would make this statement before Peter went on a hunting trip of his own. He was sure Stiles would come with him.

The hunting council hadn't cared about the Hale Pack when it was just a few pitiful members. It was a case of they had amassed too much power, too quick for the Hunters' liking. Hence the fear.

The soldiers were coming too fast. They retreated into his office. It was not a great choice but easier to defend. It wasn't getting any better. Where were they getting all these men?

John spared a prayer, hoping like crazy he would get to see his son again. Their ammo was running low, it wouldn't take long for the situation to come to a head.

"The ward is down, you can come on through." A voice shouted outside the office. So they had a magic user on the council. Typical that the racist gits wouldn't practice what they preach.

A lady in black leather came through. Chris groaned as this was perfect. Susan Van Wylder was in town. The head of the council got a bright idea and wanted to see it executed. The excessive amount of men made sense now. She was _old money_ and swimming in it. She would think nothing of hiring a whole army of cannon fodder if it would get her close to her agenda.

She tutted at him, even as she had two guns pointed at him. "Chris, it is such a shame you decided to consort with animals."

Chris rolled his eyes, "You sound like my father."

Peter grinned, "I was so glad when he died." Knowing that Gerard was no doubt a friend of the crazy bitch.

Van Wylder growled, "He was a great man, a visionary."

Peter, Chris, and John were stuck between a rock and a hard place. They had to bandy words with the crazy woman to buy the time. John asked her something that was bugging him. "Are you the one responsible for my son's shooting?"

Susan shrugged, "Well, it was my husband throwing money at the problem. He decided he liked the Deadpool idea so reinstigated it."

Chris was using this little chat to move his knife into an optimal position. It was going to be dicey. He wouldn't risk it until the odds were more favourable.

He could have smirked and shouted with joy. In fact, it took great patience on John's, Peter's and his part not to react. There was a nasty surprise in wait just behind her. Chris couldn't wait to see how this played out. It was going to be fun.

Peter encouraged the evil monologue, "We're just a little pack."

"You have a Fae, Alpha mate who is running around unchecked," She sneered.

John frowned, "Is that a comment on my parenting?"

Peter tutted, "You know how it is. Everyone thinks they can tell you how to raise your kids. On the plus side, they didn't take your memories like my sister did."

Chris growled, "Let's not talk about that right now. I'm sure we're boring Ms. Van-Wylder."

The woman in question rolled her eyes, "I have all the time in the world. You will be dead soon enough and I have the other assassins working on taking down the blasted shield."

Stiles looked at Derek who was standing behind the bitch. Stiles gave Derek a look that said, can I play? John watched his son-in-law grin back. It was the type of communication to make your teeth ache. You don't see it in couples who had been together for fifty years.

Derek's nod was all Stiles was waiting for. With mischief in his eyes, he yanked his arms up in the air, with a swift motion. As a result, she watched as her weapons dangled in the air.

She whirled around and paled seeing the dangerous man standing in front of her. This was the Fae responsible for protecting the beast standing next to him. He fancied himself in love with the Alpha by all accounts. She didn't see how. What she could see were all her plans in tatters.

"You were shot," she stuttered.

Stiles shrugged, "Yep, and it hurt like a son of a bitch. I got better. Thanks for asking."

She shouted, "Not possible, you are weak to iron."

Stiles snickered, "Well, your boy didn't do his job then."

Peter and the others, had moved out of the office, seeing it was safe to do so. "Hey, son it is good to see you. They said the pack was in trouble."

Stiles hugged his Dad, "Yeah I know. It is okay because the assassins there are about to receive a shock."

Wylder hissed, "I found a member of the summer court who would unweave your precious ward."

Stiles started to chuckle. He did make a note to find the Fae responsible and make them pay. It could be a grandma-grandson bonding time. "I wasn't talking about the wards I set up. When I defend I always go on the attack. I called the Wild Hunt to help me take the trash out."

"You won't get away with this?" She hissed with fury.

Stiles smirked, "The only reason you are alive is you are going to take the fall for all this. And, my Dad will be disappointed in me if I kill you in his office."

John snorted, "Yeah kiddo. It makes my job ten times harder. Go, take Peter with you. Derek, Chris and I will clear this up with the authorities."

It made the most sense as they all had badges, it was more awkward explaining Peter and Stiles' presence. They had to move quick so he looked at Peter. "You ready for a run?"

Peter looked like all his Christmases had come at once, "The hunt are here?"

Stiles ran out with him, "Yep, I declared open season on hunters within Beacon Hills."

"What are we waiting for?" Peter asked, switching to beta form to run faster. Stiles stopped him, seeing as they were in a dead spot where no one could see them. He decided to transport them the Fae way. It had the added advantage of taking them into the house directly. A neat way to avoid the would-be attackers who had laid siege to the house.

 **TEENWOLF*TEENWOLF**

Blasts rocked the house but all bounced harmlessly off an invisible shield. It was strange. The pack could have sat out on the veranda and enjoyed the pretty colors. They could have but they were not reckless, well, Lydia wouldn't let them be. It was for that reason Peter had put her in charge.

They watched from the windows, looking for any sign of Chris, Peter or the Sheriff. All were glad Melissa was doing a shift at the hospital. Scott had sent her a text message to stay visible. The assassins had a determination to succeed even if they didn't have the brains to match.

"I mean one bomb fails, let's send twenty more." Allison snarked.

Lydia grinned, "They're idiots, sweetie."

"Perhaps," Stiles started, "They think I make weak wards."

The pack froze. All were currently looking through the window. They heard the voice of their Alpha. It sounded good and strong. Way better than the last time they had seen him. That was for damn sure. The pause was for a mere second before they rushed at him.

Peter smiled seeing the pack happy but it would be temporary until they were all safe. "Where is this surprise?"

Stiles smirked, "Well, they always say the devil is always in the details."

Jackson was wary. He had seen that look on Stiles' face one too many times going through school. It led to chaos. "Yeah, what did you do?"

"I asked for McNamara and his pack to drag them to hell."

Stiles realised they didn't see the connection. He forgot they wouldn't know the pack by name. They had met Wodan the Head of the Hunt. Well, it was about time they got to meet one of his favorite lieutenants, McNamara. He was the lead Hellhound and his Nana liked him enough to invite him to all her parties.

"Stiles the preserve is on fire!"

Stiles snorted, "No, it is not Scotty. Say hello to the extended cousins. They are like you guys except their fur comes in flame."

The screams started then, the bullets the attackers sprayed around were useless. They found themselves in a nightmare of their own making. Stiles stood surrounded by the pack as they watched the hellhounds settle things.

Less than five minutes later, the matter was over. The assassins and attackers were all dead. The betas joined in with the howl of the hellhounds. To others, the howl would be blood-curdling. To the pack, it spoke of victory over their enemies.

There was one hunter left alive. Alive was pushing it they were in a sorry state. Too bad, Stiles didn't want to help them. They were not mortal wounds so Stiles wasn't going to waste his energies on the idiot. He had one purpose in his pathetic life. It was to send a message.

Stiles stepped out of the house, flanked by the pack. He suspected they would be like Derek and sticking to his ass like glue for awhile. He was okay with it as he knew he'd scared them.

"Do you know why you are still breathing?" Stiles asked his voice light but nonetheless full of menace. He made it sound like his continued breathing was a privilege, not a right.

"To send a message." He rasped out. He didn't like his odds and hoped he was the messenger.

Peter could see the hope in his eyes. Self-preservation was a marvellous thing and kicked in for the asshole. The hunter would make any bargain with the creatures he hated just to survive. Peter couldn't let the weasel of a man think he had any bargaining power. "Who said he has to be alive for you to send a message?"

Stiles smirked as he and Peter had binge watched every Hannibal season. He could indulge the beta, "Yeah, you just want to practice your carving technique. Derek said it was a bad idea to let you watch Hannibal."

Peter smiled, "You are not wrong."

The hunter stuttered out, "What do you want of me?"

Stiles smirked, "You are to tell the Council that I am setting a ward around Beacon Hills. Anyone who comes into our territory with ill intent towards my pack. Well, they will die in the slowest possible way."

He'd been thinking about this ward for a while. It would drain his power for days but it would be worth it. Stiles couldn't explain where the extra protective instinct was coming from.

The hunter scoffed, "No one can do it." 

Stiles figured with the shooting, it was time to embrace his birthright. "Sweetcheeks, I'm the Winter-Court Prince. I can set the ward with ease."

The hunter paled further which none of them thought possible. Then Stiles wrinkled his nose in disgust. He felt sorry for the betas, the stink of urine would be way sharper on their enhanced senses. "They won't listen."

Stiles didn't doubt it would take a few deaths for the message to hit home. He would warn the guy because he could be nice when he wanted to be. So he explained,

"If they ask, tell them this ... The person will die feeling like their insides are boiling. They will gasp for breath as the oxygen starvation kicks in and they will not be able to ask for help."

The pack knew their Alpha was serious. This was protection and the freedom to be who they wanted to be when they were home. It was the best gift the betas could ever ask for.

 **TEENWOLF*TEENWOLF**

Stiles made breakfast for the betas. He made it for them but forewent it himself. He'd been feeling sick for the last few days. He hated getting sick as he so rarely did it.

Not wanting to smell the food, he went into the living room where he found Peter with a morning paper. "Why are you not eating?"

Stiles snorted, "How about because I don't feel like throwing up?"

Peter hummed as he read the next headline. Stiles knew that tone, it was the asshole tone of someone who knew more than the other. He knew the tone because he often used it. His stomach felt queasy and he wasn't in the mood to play.

"Out with it Peter?"

Peter put his paper down, " Could you be pregnant?"

Stiles freaking out began in earnest. He could be, couldn't he? It wasn't unheard of for powerful male Fae. He would need to check with the royal physician first. Then he would deal with everything else after.


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: New Life in more than one way?**

Stiles listened to the healer speak. He was hearing the words but they were bouncing around his skill. He didn't think it could happen. He was not being naive but rather there was no record of a male Fae achieving his little feat. By the moon, it was happening. This was all Sourwolf's fault.

Without much thought, he zapped back to the pack-house. He announced his arrival with a growl and, "Derek! I'm gonna kill you."

He stormed into the kitchen he took in the shock on the betas faces. He didn't care they were not the source of his ire. It was his sneaky mate.

"What did I do!" Derek asked, moving quick enough to use the table as a shield. He was racking his brain for what might have upset Stiles so much he was drawing a blank. The traitorous betas were just watching and placing bets. Their training was going to be far stricter this week that was for sure.

Stiles ignored the betas, focussed on getting to his mate. He had his fists in the air, ready to strike Derek. He wasn't too mad as he would have used his magick.

Stiles shouted, "You rotten sneaky Alpha son of a bitch."

Wow. Peter was the only one to know the issue. It was he, who had put Stiles on to the mystery source of his illness. He hated being sick. He'd been sick most mornings and curly fries tasted rank. Peter couldn't wait for the rest of them to catch up. He wished he had popcorn.

The pack got to watch their fierce Alpha wolf scuttle around his chair. There was no way he was letting Stiles catch him anytime soon. He wasn't stupid. "What have I done?"

"Your supper sperm has knocked me up!" Stiles shouted.

Derek took a minute to process what Stiles said. The smile on his face radiated joy and happiness in a way none of the pack had ever seen. The betas were slower by a fraction before there were cheers. Derek heard them he did, they just felt like they were far away.

"We're gonna have pups." There were Angels who looked less joyous than Derek right now.

Stiles growled again and anyone would think he was the wolf. "Yes, you managed to do the impossible and knock me up."

Peter was polite enough not to say, _I told you so._ "Congratulations Nephew, Children are a wondrous and frustrating endeavour."

His typical Peter salutation got a chorused, "Oi, not fair," from both of his children.

Derek forgot about self-preservation in favor of hugging his mate. He raced at Stiles and swung him round and round. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten or Stiles would have got a quick revenge. "You're going to be an amazing father."

Stiles chuckled, overcoming his hormonal anger in the face of Derek's joy. "We will, won't we."

All the excitement must have caught up with his mate as his big bad Alpha mate collapsed in shock.

Lydia snorted, "Photos or it didn't happen." As she said it, she had her camera phone out taking photos. Another thought struck her, so she asked Stiles. "What are you going to tell your Dad?"

Stiles smirked, "I thought world's best grandad as a mug would be subtle."

He accepted all the hugs, and scent marking from the pack. He could guess that this would be his life for the next nine months. Thank god, he was a Fae and could hide the bump with glamour. "Should we move him?"

Peter shook his head, "We could but let's get some early shopping for the cub instead."

 _Life was bright and happy. Too bad some people had other plans. Darkness wanted the town once again. Can Stiles react in the way he would need, now he had a life to protect?_

* * *

 _The end: Can I just a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favourited._


End file.
